Mythic Interim
by Zeugma412
Summary: "Si j'ai bien compris, grogna Alistair, on va devoir réparer vos bêtises ?" Le petit homme hocha la tête. UA du Dix-Neuvième Parallèle - Voyage dans le temps.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer : le monde de Harry Potter est à J.K.R. ; Alistair et ses amis du Dix-Neuvième Parallèle sont à moi.

Rating : T

Personnages : Severus Snape, le Trio d'or, OC.

Correctrice : Fantomette34.

* * *

Chers lecteurs/lectrices, bonjour !

Après _Le jeu des sept erreurs_, voici une fic plus longue qui permettra à l'équipe du Dix-Neuvième Parallèle de voyager à nouveau dans le temps, et où apparaîtra, dès le prochain chapitre, un personnage que j'ai souvent cité dans mes histoires. Là, il aura un rôle plus important.

_Bonne lecture !_

* * *

**M**ythic **I**nterim - Prologue

**.**

**o-O-o**

**.**

Loin d'ici, caché dans ses propres ténèbres, un être plus vieux que l'Univers attendait.

**C**haos.

Les Mortels, depuis l'éveil de leur âme, croyaient qu'il était à l'origine de tout. Ils avaient raison. De sa dimension originelle étaient sortis l'espace, l'air, l'eau et la terre, incarnée en Gaïa. De cette dernière étaient nés plus tard les Titans, dont Cronos, qui prit le pouvoir sur le monde avant d'être détrôné par son fils, Zeus.

Parallèlement, un Titan de la deuxième génération, Prométhée, créa l'homme, cet être fragile et néanmoins capable de bien des choses, mais comme cette créature était imprévisible, **C**haos forgea une notion pour la canaliser.

Le Destin.

Désormais sous la surveillance des Parques Clotho, Lachésis et Atropos, chaque nouveau-né avait un avenir inévitable. Et ce fait semblait suffisant pour maintenir l'ordre du monde. Les événements s'enchaînaient les uns aux autres dans une harmonie que rien ne troublait. Que rien ne _devait_ troubler.

Cependant...

L'être plus vieux que l'Univers étira sa conscience sur l'espace-temps. Et ressentit.

Le manque.

**.**

_Le présent. Paris, treizième arrondissement._

La météo était au beau fixe, et Hermione Granger allait entreprendre ce qu'elle faisait ordinairement ces jours-là,

s'enfermer dans une bibliothèque.

Mais attention, pas n'importe laquelle ! Les bâtiments tout neufs de la Bibliothèque Nationale de France, sis à Tolbiac, rive gauche de la Seine. La jeune fille avait obtenu une accréditation pour les salles du rez-de-jardin, courtoisie de Nemo, et elle comptait bien pousser ses recherches au maximum.

Sa progression dans les couloirs l'amena vers un ascenseur que peu de gens connaissaient et utilisaient, car il menait à la salle Y, dédiée à la Réserve. Cette dernière étant aussi protégée que celle de Poudlard, elle dut laisser ses effets personnel dans un coffre avant d'entrer. Le bibliothécaire qui la vit pensa qu'elle était bien jeune pour se trouver ici, puis il haussa un sourcil ébahi quand elle lui notifia ce qu'elle voulait.

"... les œuvres complètes du Marquis de Sade. Vous êtes sûre, mademoiselle ?

\- Oui. Je prépare un mémoire sur l'influence du Kâma Sûtra dans la littérature érotique occidentale, et j'ai besoin des éditions originales."

L'homme ne commenta pas et lui fit signe de s'asseoir. Il mit vingt-deux minutes pour amener les livres et la laissa seule.

_Paaarfait !_ pensa-t-elle en souriant de toutes ses dents.

En fait, seuls deux des volumes présents l'intéressaient, et pas pour des raisons licencieuses...

**. **

La Gryffondor prit dans sa main le crayon à papier, seul rescapé de ses affaires. L'objet frémit, sembla se dissoudre et la baguette magique de la jeune fille apparut à la place. D'un _Wingardium Leviosa, _les livres sélectionnés s'envolèrent pour se poser devant elle.

Ils n'étaient qu'une apparence. Sous celles-ci se cachait un bien précieux, collecté par Héphaïstos lui-même : dans l'un, la véritable histoire des Dieux et des héros, et dans l'autre la version que les hommes de l'Antiquité en avaient donné. Ces écrits, le Forgeron boiteux avait eu l'idée saugrenue de les cacher dans l'Enfer***** de la bibliothèque.

"Pourquoi cela ? lui avait-elle demandé, la dernière fois qu'elle avait rendu visite à Ron sur son lieu d'apprentissage.

\- Pourquoi pas ?! avait dit le Dieu, et puis, j'adore voir la tête des bibliothécaires quand j'annonce mes choix de lecture."

Sûr que s'il venait ici sous sa forme contrefaite, avec son œil pétillant et son sourire égrillard, il devait troubler le personnel. Hermione s'était souvent fait la réflexion qu'habillé de vêtements du dix-neuvième siècle, il aurait pu facilement passer pour Toulouse-Lautrec, le peintre qui fréquentait les danseuses de French cancan et les dames qui monnayaient leurs charmes. Héphaïstos aimait s'amuser, et la jeune fille comprenait pourquoi Alistair tenait tant à son amitié. Comme le disait ce dernier : "la plupart des Divinités sont du genre coincé, lui, c'est l'exception." Avec Dionysos, ils formaient un trio infernal et Severus avait dû aller plus souvent qu'à son tour récupérer le Minotaure, soûl et ronflant comme une tronçonneuse chez le Dieu du vin.

_De sacrés numéros !_

La Gryffondor sortit de sa rêverie et prit le premier livre. Les pages étaient charmées pour s'ouvrir au chapitre qui vous intéressait ou à celui que vous aviez déjà consulté. Hermione voulait revoir la version divine de la guerre de Troie, telle que l'avaient vécue Harry, Elspeth et ses pères, pour la comparer avec celle d'Homère et savoir si cela l'avait influencée, si peu soit-elle.

C'est là qu'elle remarqua que quelque chose clochait. Le chapitre en question commençait à la page quatre-vingt-onze. Or, elle se rappelait très bien que la dernière fois qu'elle l'avait lu, la guerre de Troie était à la page quatre-vingt-dix-sept.

"Merlin, le livre a rétréci !"

Elle tourna fiévreusement les feuilles et s'aperçut qu'il manquait à l'histoire précédente les trois-quarts de son texte.

Et c'était pareil dans la version des hommes.

Hermione commença à paniquer. _Pour que le livre des Dieux soit modifié comme cela..._

Elle se leva d'un bond, alla récupérer ses affaires sous le regard effaré du bibliothécaire et fonça vers l'ascenseur. Les premières toilettes qu'elle trouva lui permirent d'être hors de vue et de transplaner à la hâte.

**.**

**o-O-o**

**.**

_Bar des Louchébems, dix-neuvième arrondissement._

Perché sur un escabeau, Nemo s'attelait à une tâche qu'il détestait par-dessus tout : nettoyer le lustre qui éclairait la salle. Le travail n'était pas dur, non, mais fastidieux. Sur deux roues de dimensions inégales, l'une au-dessus de l'autre, s'étendaient pas moins de dix-huit ampoules aux culots en forme de bougies.

_Dix-huit_ fausses bougies.

Mais à quoi avait-il pensé quand il avait acheté ce lustre ?

Le vieil homme passait un chiffon humide sur chaque ampoule quand un craquement le surprit.

_Un tranplanage incontrôlé !_

Quelqu'un se cogna à l'escabeau qui tangua dangereusement. Nemo voulut se rattraper au lustre, il ne fit que bousculer le seau d'eau qui était à ses pieds sur la plus haute marche, seau qui chuta sur l'arrivant, tandis que lui atterrissait dans la caisse de fruits qui était sur le comptoir.

"Moi qui comptait en faire de la compote, c'est réussi !" maugréa-t-il en s'extirpant du désastre.

Hermione n'était pas mieux, couverte d'eau sale de la tête aux pieds.

**"Je peux savoir ce qu'il t'a pris ?!"** lança-t-il à la jeune fille.

Elle ne répondit pas. Prenant le poignet du vieil homme, elle le traîna vers les escaliers et ils montèrent tous deux jusqu'au bureau du premier.

La respiration hachée, Hermione désigna un espace vide dans la collection des _Mythes du monde entier _qui était entreposée là.

"C'est... c'est horrible, Nemo... une légende a disparu."

...

* * *

***** Dans une bibliothèque, "l'Enfer" est l'endroit où sont conservés les livres érotiques.


	2. L'Employé du Destin

Disclaimer : le monde de Harry Potter est à J.K.R. ; Alistair et ses amis du Dix-Neuvième Parallèle sont à moi.

Rating : T

Personnages : Severus Snape, le Trio d'Or, OC.

Correctrice : Fantomette34.

* * *

RàR : Christine, la réponse à ta question est au tout début de ce chapitre.

**.**

La situation se complique, et nos héros se rassemblent au bar des Louchébems.

_Bonne lecture !_

* * *

Mythic Interim - L'Employé du Destin

**.**

**o-O-o**

**.**

Hermione crut un instant que le vieil homme n'avait pas percuté, tant il restait de marbre. Mais...

"Quelle légende ?

\- Celle de... de Jason et les Argonautes."

La jeune fille s'échinait à reprendre son souffle, suite à son transplanage et sa course dans les escaliers. Chacun se trouvant à proximité d'un fauteuil, Nemo l'invita à s'asseoir. Las, préoccupé par la réponse il avait oublié l'involontaire douche d'eau sale dont elle avait été victime, et bientôt les motifs délicats de la toile de Jouy furent couverts de traînées peu ragoûtantes.

"Oh zut !"

La vue du désastre lui coupa les jambes.

Et il s'assit à son tour...

_**Sprotch !**_

Visiblement, il avait _aussi_ oublié la bouillie de fruits qui maculait le fond de son pantalon et qui maintenant se transférait au siège.

**.**

Nemo ne se leva pas pour autant, il prit seulement une longue, très longue inspiration et lâcha un tonitruant _**"**__**D**__**ÉBUT DE JOURNÉE DE M... !"**_ qui fit rentrer la tête d'Hermione dans ses épaules.

En même temps, c'était un résumé parfait de la situation.

**.**

_"Au contraire... pour moi, c'est un excellent début de journée !" _fit une voix dans une autre dimension.

Et son propriétaire éclata de rire.

**.**

**.**

Après un Sort de nettoyage, Hermione et Nemo redescendirent au rez-de-chaussée, les bras chargés de livres, mais leur lecture attentive apporta plus de confusion que de réponses.

"En fait, murmura le Chef des Enquêteurs, les origines de la toison d'or, c'est-à-dire l'histoire de Phrixos et d'Hellé existe toujours, l'index de la Mythologie grecque le confirme...

\- ... mais rien sur Jason.

\- Directement, non. Il est fait mention de lui comme ayant été l'élève du centaure Chiron, c'est tout.

\- Qu'est-ce que tout cela veut dire ?!

\- Je l'ignore, mais on y réfléchira plus tard. Soyez gentille, Hermione, contactez votre petit ami et le Dieu Héphaïstos. Nous avons besoin de leur aide."

La Gryffondor fut heureuse qu'il ne lui demandât pas de transplaner à nouveau, elle se serait à coup sûr désartibulée. A la place, sa loutre-Patronus envoya un message à Ron, en précisant bien à la forme argentée qu'elle ne devait se montrer que s'il était seul, ou avec son Maître. Héphaïstos et lui travaillaient parmi les moldus, et la dernière chose qu'elle voulait était de provoquer des crises cardiaques.

**.**

Ron arriva dans la minute, seul.

"Où est ton Maître ?

\- Il est allé récupéré _ses_ livres à la BNF.

\- Pourvu qu'il n'ait pas..."

Elle n'eut pas le temps de finir. Le Forgeron boiteux apparut près d'elle, tenant dans ses mains les précieux volumes que la jeune Sorcière avait consultés peu de temps auparavant. Le Dieu semblait... ailleurs.

"_Ahem !... _Seigneur Héphaïstos... vous n'avez pas eu de problèmes ?

\- Pourquoi donc, jeune fille ?

\- Pour reprendre vos livres.

\- Hein ?!... Oh non ! Ils étaient toujours sur la table où vous les aviez laissés. Le bibliothécaire s'apprêtait à les ranger...

_Aïe !_

_\- _... il a été très surpris de me voir...

_Tu m'étonnes ! La Salle Y est fermée par une porte blindée qui s'est verrouillée automatiquement après mon départ. Un être humain n'aurait pas pu entrer._

_\- ..._ il m'a demandé ce que je faisais là. Je lui ai dit que ma secrétaire - vous, jeune fille - avait oublié de les prendre et que j'en avais besoin pour une lecture publique...

_Ah !_

_\- ... _dans une école primaire...

_Ouille !_

\- ... à ce moment-là, il a tourné de l'œil. Et je ne comprends vraiment pas pourquoi !

\- Seigneur Héphaïstos... la fausse apparence des livres ... c'étaient les romans du Marquis de Sade."

Le Dieu fronça les sourcils.

"Aaah, il a cru... d'accord !

C'est vrai que ce n'est pas de la lecture pour les enfants, admit-il...

j'aurais dû dire que c'était pour des terminales."

Et le boiteux s'éloigna pour poser ses précieux ouvrages sur la table où Nemo s'affairait.

**.**

Ron était plus rouge qu'une tomate, non par embarras mais parce qu'il peinait à ne pas éclater de rire.

Hermione, elle, était d'une pâleur de spectre.

Avec l'explication d'Héphaïstos au bibliothécaire qui l'avait impliquée, elle ne pourrait jamais retourner à la BNF.

_**Arrrgh !**_

Et pendant un instant, cette horrible pensée supplanta toutes les autres.

**.**

**.**

Le Dieu-Forgeron passa les doigts avec précaution sur les pages où s'étalait son écriture, comme si, ce faisant, il craignait de voir disparaître une autre histoire.

"Une chose est sûre : aucun mortel n'aurait pu faire cela, même un Mage très puissant.

\- Un Dieu, alors ?

\- Non plus.

\- Ben, qu'est-ce qu'il reste ?

\- Les Parques."

Hermione réprima un frisson. Si les tisseuses de destins étaient derrière tout cela, que pourraient-ils bien faire ?

"Je vais consulter mon père Zeus sur l'Olympe, fit Héphaïstos, le regard inquiet, j'espère... j'espère vous ramener savoir et solutions."

Et il disparut.

Nemo se tourna vers les jeunes Sorciers.

"Vous deux, contactez Poudlard. Je crains que l'on n'échappe pas à une autre expédition dans le passé."

Il quitta la pièce à son tour.

"Hum... on réutilise un Patronus ?

\- Non, Ron, le téléphone. Dumbledore a installé une ligne compatible avec la Magie dans le château.

\- Ah, et où se trouve-t-elle ?

\- Dans la loge de Rusard.

\- Merlin, ça commence mal !"

**.**

**Driiiing**... _Click !_

"Allô, Monsieur Rusard ?!

\- A..on... es A...is...air

\- Je vous entends mal, pourriez-vous parler plus fort ?

\- Un in..an."

Il y eu un bruit de frottement.

"Monsieur Rusard ?

\- Non, c'est Alistair.

\- Mais que faites-vous...

\- ... chez le concierge ? C'est à cause de Peeves. Il a piégé Imhotep en lui volant ses bandelettes, puis il les a enroulées autour du téléphone. Les fantômes n'en pouvaient plus de l'entendre sonner toutes les minutes.

\- Vous avez beaucoup d'appels ?

\- En fait, ce sont pour la plupart des erreurs, des gens qui demandent la boucherie Sanzot. *

\- Alistair, pouvez-vous rassembler votre famille et venir au Bar des Louchébems ? On a un problème.

\- C'est okay pour Harry et moi. Par contre Elspeth est à Londres, à l'enterrement de son cousin, Minerva l'accompagne, et Sev a passé toute la nuit à collecter des ingrédients pour ses potions. Il dort comme une souche et j'ai pas le cœur à le réveiller.

\- S'il vous plaît, on a besoin de lui !"

Le Minotaure ne pouvait manquer l'urgence dans la voix d'Hermione, alors il céda.

"Bon d'accord, je vais le réveiller, mais il risque d'être grognon. Plus que d'habitude, s'entend."

Et il raccrocha.

**.**

Dès qu'il eut franchi la porte de leur appartement, Alistair fut accueilli par une scène que tout le monde aurait qualifiée d'adorable.

Tout le monde sauf, bien sûr, celui qui en faisait partie.

Severus Snape était profondément endormi sur le long canapé, face à l'âtre, et Massacre, le Chien des Enfers, avait étiré sa fourrure pour le couvrir jusqu'au menton. Mais il n'était pas seul ! Cassandre était là, elle aussi, roulée en boule près de la tête du Maître des Potions. La jeune louve avait même l'extrémité d'une oreille qui frôlait ses cheveux. Leurs poitrines à tous trois se soulevaient d'un même rythme et la vue de ces respirations synchrones donnait une impression de paix que ces murs avaient rarement connu.

Alistair savait que le couple de loups les considérait, lui, Sev et les enfants comme faisant partie de leur famille. Depuis leur retour de la guerre de Troie et la mission du Lieutenant Rivière, ils venaient les voir au moins une fois par mois. Un peu plus souvent ces temps-ci, car la jeune louve attendait des petits et Charon, craignant pour la santé de l'ancienne humaine, avait demandé à Severus de la suivre médicalement.

Tout se passait bien, mais le Nocher Infernal était un inquiet dans son genre.

L'Homme-Taureau eut un sourire de malade.

_**PAR ZEUS, ILS ALLAIENT ÊTRE TONTONS !**_

"Alistair... gémit la forme sous la fourrure.

\- Sev, t'es réveillé ?!

\- Oui. Et sais-tu pourquoi ?... Parce que j'ai la malchance d'avoir pour compagnon d'âme un Minotaure dont les pensées _**hurlent**_ dans ma tête !

\- Oups, désolé."

Il oubliait souvent que leur lien permettait la télépathie...

"Bon, maintenant que tu t'es calmé, rappelle Miss Granger et dis-lui que nous arrivons."

... bien plus que cela, en fait. C'était une sorte de totale Légilimancie qui avait ses avantages : fini les longues explications, fini les oublis involontaires. Sev avait les données en un éclair.

Alistair obéit à l'injonction et renvoya un message via son Patronus. Il n'avait pas envie de se retaper tout le trajet jusqu'à la loge de Rusard.

**.**

Tandis que les compagnons d'âme s'équipaient de potions en tout genre dans leur réserve, le couple de loups s'affrontaient du regard. _Elle_ voulait qu'il les suive dans leur mission, _lui_ souhaitait rester auprès d'elle. Il céda, comme toujours.

**.**

**o-O-o**

**.**

_Bar des Louchébems._

"Harry !

\- Ron ! Hermione !"

Le Trio d'Or était heureux. Depuis que chacun suivait son propre chemin, les occasions de se voir n'étaient pas nombreuses et il les chérissait toutes, même celle-ci, bien qu'elle n'annonçât rien de bon.

"Ron, mon vieux, comment se passe ton apprentissage ?

\- A merveille. J'ai fini ma première œuvre, regarde !"

D'un carré de soie, le jeune Weasley sortit un bijou que son ami reconnut tout de suite.

"Mais c'est le Pendentif aux Abeilles ?!

\- Hm hm... Héphaïstos a voulu que je le reproduise à l'identique. Plutôt réussi, non ?"

Harry hocha vigoureusement la tête. Le Forgeron boiteux avait raison, Ron Weasley était doué dans l'Art des Orfèvres.

Et en parlant du boiteux.

"Où est ton Maître ?

\- Il n'est toujours pas revenu de l'Olympe, c'est mauvais signe."

_**WOOOSH !**_

L'apparition d'un mur de flammes les fit sauter en arrière. Par bonheur, Alistair l'étouffa de son Pouvoir et ils purent voir au centre de la pièce deux silhouettes, l'une tenant l'autre par le col de sa tunique.

**"Je l'ai eu, je l'ai récupéré au fin fond du Tartare ! ****

\- Qui est-ce, Seigneur Héphaïstos ?

\- Le responsable de toute cette histoire !"

Sorciers et Enquêteurs ouvrirent des yeux ronds. L'individu ne payait pas de mine. C'était le genre de personne que l'on gratifiait d'un regard, dans la rue, et dont on oubliait aussitôt le visage.

"Quel est votre nom ?" lui demanda Nemo.

Le ton posé et les cheveux blancs de l'Enquêteur durent inspirer confiance, car l'homme répondit :

"De mon vivant, je me nommais Humérus Clausus, j'étais guérisseur dans la Rome antique, sous la République et l'Empire.

Après ma mort, je suis devenu Employé du Destin."

...

* * *

* La boucherie Sanzot, bien connue des lecteurs/lectrices des aventures de Tintin et Milou.

** Le tartare est une partie des Enfers grecs où sont enfermés et punis les grands criminels.


	3. La seule solution

Disclaimer : le monde de Harry Potter est à J.K.R. ; Alistair et ses amis du Dix-Neuvième Parallèle sont à moi.

Rating : T

Personnages : Le Trio d'Or, Severus Snape, OC.

Correctrice : Fantomette34.

* * *

RàR : Christine, tu vas devoir attendre un peu pour avoir la réponse.

**.**

Dans ce chapitre, Humérus commence à s'expliquer, et nos héros préparent leur départ.

_Bonne lecture !_

* * *

Mythic Interim - La seule solution

**.**

**o-O-o**

**.**

Stupéfaits, Enquêteurs et Sorciers regardaient l'insignifiant bonhomme qu'Héphaïstos avait lâché.

Tous sauf...

"Employé du Destin, hein ?! Dites-moi," commença Alistair en l'approchant...

Le Minotaure l'écrasait de toute sa hauteur.

"... vous avez une tâche attitrée ?

\- Euh... oui !

\- Et laquelle ? demanda suavement l'Homme-Taureau.

\- Je m'occupais de... du sort de votre famille.

_**\- J' LE SAVAIS !"**_

Avant que quiconque n'ait pu réagir, le Minotaure avait agrippé le vêtement du type, hissé ce dernier dans les airs et le secouait comme un prunier.

**"Alistair, arrête ! C'est pas un Gin Fizz ! ***

\- Vaut mieux, Chef, y s'rait imbuvable.

\- Suffit !"

\- Mais, Sev...

\- Laisse-le, il n'est pas notre ennemi.

\- **QUOI ?! Mais il a avoué qu'il nous pourrit la vie depuis des années et tu voudrais que je passe l'éponge ?**

**\- **Bonne idée. La salle de bain a besoin d'un nettoyage.

\- _Que_... Nemo, tu peux pas rester sérieux deux secondes ?!

\- Non. Et toi, _réfléchis_ au moins deux secondes ! Comme il le dit lui-même, il n'était qu'un employé du Destin, un exécutant, sans influence sur les décisions des Parques. C'est bien cela ?

\- Oui. Je devais les faire respecter, et pour cela j'avais carte blanche.

\- _**GRMBL !**_

\- Alistair, arrête de l'étrangler ! Cette couleur violette jure avec sa tunique.

\- Oh, j'suis sûr qu'Albus pourrait lui prêter quelque chose d'assorti.

\- Sans doute, dit froidement Severus, mais pour le moment, laissons cela de côté. Une légende a disparu, je vous le rappelle, et cet employé zélé a des explications à nous donner."

Le Minotaure jeta un œil sur ses amis, sa famille, assis derrière les tables comme à l'accoutumée quand venait le temps des épreuves. Mouais, p't'être que Sev avait raison, valait mieux remettre les représaill... pardon, les reproches à plus tard.

"Alistaiiir !

\- Quoi ? J' l'ai lâché, c'est c'que tu voulais ?

\- Oui, et comme il était en hauteur, maintenant il est suspendu au lustre.

Alors, je te prie de le faire descendre.

\- Euuuh, Sev, j'ai pas le numéro d'un tueur à gages sur moi !"

Le regard doublement noir du Potionniste lui fit ravaler ses paroles et c'est sans un mot que le Minotaure décrocha Humérus Clausus de son attache.

_Oh là là, j'ai intérêt à rattraper le coup_, pensa Alistair, _sinon j'en connais un qui va pas être content._

Peut-être que s'il offrait à l'Employé du Destin de la vodka polonaise...

**.**

"Tenez ! fit Nemo en tendant à l'homme un verre de vin liquoreux, c'est ce qui se rapproche le plus d'un vieux Falerne."

Le Chef des Enquêteurs avait préféré cela à l'alcool fort pour mettre à l'aise l'ancien Romain. Et cela marchait : les yeux s'étaient éclairés à la vue de la robe sombre qu'il faisait tournoyer sous ses doigts et une gorgée bue fit naitre un sourire rêveur sur ses lèvres.

"Si vous nous racontiez..."

**.**

**o-O-o**

**.**

"J'ai passé des siècles à veiller au bon déroulement du Destin de certaines personnes. Oh, pas de héros ou de gens célèbres, non ! Juste ce qu'on appelait, au Bureau, des individus-piliers. Des gens qui, à leur place, soutenaient la société où ils vivaient et l'empêchaient de sombrer.

Ce travail paisible dura jusqu'à il y a deux ans. C'est à ce moment-là qu'a eu lieu la première restructuration des services.

\- Ah, vous aussi ?!

\- Oui. Les effectifs ont été réduits et de ce fait, je me suis retrouvé surchargé de dossiers, avec des objectifs impossibles à tenir.

\- Nous aussi.

_\- La ferme, Alistair !_

\- C'est une ressemblance dont je me serais bien passé, reprit le petit homme, surtout qu'est venu sur ma table LE dossier le plus sensible du moment, celui qui concernait le Dieu Odin. C'est un vicieux dans son genre.

\- On sait. Il nous est tombé dessus.

\- Parce que je vous ai choisis pour cela."

**...**

Un Hippogriffe passa.

"**Pourquoi **_**nous ?!**_

\- Il me fallait trouver des gens sortant de l'ordinaire pour affronter un Dieu, soupira le Romain, et c'est alors que j'ai pensé aux descendants des Divinités, dont vous faites partie.

\- Vous auriez pas pu appeler Rambo ou Chuck Norris ?!

\- Ils n'étaient pas libres. Et puis, sérieux, ils auraient tenu combien de temps, _eux_ ?"

Pas deux secondes.

"Donc, demanda Severus, vous avez utilisé la rencontre entre Alistair et moi, à Pré-Au-Lard, pour m'insérer plus tard dans le jeu ?

\- Je n'ai pas utilisé cette rencontre, je l'ai _provoquée !_

_\- _Ce qui veut dire...

\- ... que vos chemins n'auraient jamais dû se croiser. Ce n'était pas prévu dans cette vie, Maître Snape."

**.**

Severus blêmit, ouvrit la bouche, plusieurs fois, sans qu'un son n'en sortît, mais avant qu'il ne recouvre la parole :

"Je suis heureux que vous l'ayez fait," murmura une voix.

_Harry ? _

"Sinon Severus et Alistair n'auraient jamais finalisé le lien des Compagnons d'âme. De ce fait, ils n'auraient pas pu adopter Elspeth, ni moi non plus par la suite et nous ne serions jamais devenus une famille."

C'était vrai. De cette rencontre avaient découlé tant de choses pour tant de gens.

Alistair se glissa derrière Humérus Clausus et lui envoya une claque amicale dans le dos, c'est-à-dire qu'il lui fit presque cracher ses poumons.

"Tu commences à me botter, l'ancêtre !... Un peu plus de Falerne ?"

**.**

**.**

Après cette révélation, la discussion s'était poursuivie plus calmement et le Romain avait avoué que gérer leur "famille" n'était pas de tout repos, ce qui l'avait conduit à un gros coup de fatigue.

"T'as fait un burn-out ?

\- En quelque sorte. Les Parques m'ont retiré mes dossiers et m'ont envoyé dans l'Antiquité pour une mission balisée et pépère : veiller sur le Destin des héros grecs. Et en premier Jason."

_Aaah, on y était !_

"Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ?

\- J'étais toujours en dépression, j'avais pris du Népenthès** local de contrebande qui avait brouillé mes idées, alors, au lieu d'œuvrer dans l'ombre comme j'aurais dû le faire j'ai rencontré Jason le jour de ses vingt ans et je lui ai dévoilé son avenir. _Tout _son avenir.

\- Et ?

\- Il l'a refusé.

\- Quoi, il voulait pas la gloire ?

\- C'est la deuxième partie de sa vie qu'il a rejetée. Il a dit... il a dit que c'était payer bien cher les exploits de la première. Et il s'en est allé.

\- Ah, eh bien ça s'ra facile à régler ! On va en Grèce antique, on met le grappin sur Jason, on l'Oubliette et Paf !, on l'expédie chez Tonton Pélias pour que celui-ci l'envoie chercher la Toison d'Or.

\- Ce ne sera pas possible, dit le Romain.

\- Pourquoi, Tibia... pardon,_ Humérus _?!

\- Parce que ce jeune homme, peu après m'avoir quitté, a glissé dans la forêt et s'est brisé la nuque.

C'est pourquoi la légende s'est effacée des livres et des mémoires.

\- Mais nous nous souvenons ! s'écria Hermione.

\- C'est parce que vous avez parmi vous Grimoire qui est hypermnésique. Son Pouvoir vous protège de tout effacement de souvenir, quel qu'il soit.

\- D'accord..."

Un autre silence régna.

"Et maintenant ?"

Severus se leva.

"Nous n'avons pas le choix, il faudra que nous allions là-bas réécrire la légende _par nous-mêmes._

En clair, nous devrons en incarner chaque personnage, chaque héros.

\- Mais ils existent sur place, pourquoi ne pas faire appel à eux ?!

\- Trop risqué ! Une déviation de l'Histoire est si vite arrivée."

_Tandis qu'avec nous, c'est impossible_, railla Harry par télépathie à son père, _mais dis-moi, il faudra incarner Jason aussi. Tu as quelqu'un en tête ?_

_Mais toi, mon fils, _susurra le Potioniste en se délectant de la pâleur subite du Gryffondor.

**.**

**.**

Six noms s'étalaient pour l'instant sur la liste, six incarnations pour l'équipe qui allait partir :

Harry s'était un peu fait tirer l'oreille mais quand Severus l'avait appelé Potter, il n'avait plus rien dit.

Vu sa grande taille, Alistair serait un Héraclès crédible.

Héphaïstos n'avait pas voulu rester en arrière. Il réclama le rôle d'Argos, le constructeur du bateau.

Ron deviendrait Hylas, l'écuyer d'Héraclès.

Hermione serait Atalante, la seule fille de l'expédition.

Et pour Severus...

**"Lyncée !**

\- Qui ?

\- _Lyncée_, Sev ! Cet Argonaute est réputé pour avoir une vue perçante. D'ailleurs, c'est ce personnage qui a donné le nom Lynx. Comme ça, les gens locaux ne seront pas dérouté par tes Pouvoirs."

_Pourquoi pas ?_

Le Potionniste jeta un œil sur un parchemin à l'écart, la liste des non-pourvus.

Il y en avait tellement !

Mais ils ne pouvaient attendre de la remplir pour partir, ils aviseraient sur place.

Humérus restait au vingtième siècle, avec en poche un faux Gallion prêté par Hermione. Ils pourraient ainsi communiquer. Le Romain s'était engagé à leur envoyer les Sorciers dont ils auraient besoin, qu'ils soient d'accord ou non.

Avec cela, la réussite de la mission était certaine.

Non ?

...

* * *

* Le Gin Fizz est un cocktail.

** Le Népenthès est un breuvage calmant. On pense qu'il contenait du pavot.


	4. Tracasseries

Disclaimer : le monde de Harry Potter est à J.K.R. ; Alistair et ses amis du Dix-Neuvième Parallèle sont à moi.

Rating : T

Personnages : le Trio d'Or, Severus Snape, OC;

Correctrice : Fantomette34;

* * *

RàR : Christine, merci pour ta review. La mission va débuter.

**.**

Nos amis arrivent dans la Grèce antique, et ça commence à ne pas se passer comme prévu.

_Bonne lecture !_

* * *

Mythic Interim - Tracasseries

**.**

**o-O-o**

**.**

Juste avant leur départ, Humérus Clausus annonça à l'équipe ce qui semblait être une inquiétante nouvelle : sur place, ils auraient à faire à des Employés du Destin locaux.

"Chouette, d'autres gugusses dans ton genre ! grogna Alistair qui était tout près de lui, à quoi doit-on s'attendre ? A devoir contrer les idées tordues qu'ils auront pour nous compliquer l'existence ?

\- Hein ?! Oh non, pour cela ils ne m'arrivent pas à la cheville. Ce sont des scribouillards, hors leurs calames et leurs parchemins ils sont perdus.

\- Comment s'appellent-ils ?

\- Il y a Péroné. C'est mon cousin...

\- Je m'en serais douté !

\- ... et sa sœur jumelle qui se nomme...

\- Laisse-moi deviner... Péronnelle ?

\- Comment...

\- Oh, une intuition. Bon, je répète, à quoi faut-il s'attendre avec eux ?

\- Demande plutôt ce qu'ils attendent de vous.

\- Et c'est...

\- Le respect du déroulement de la légende, depuis l'arrivée de Jason à la cour du Roi Pélias jusqu'au retour de Colchide.

\- Par Zeus, ça va prendre du temps ! Est-ce qu'on aura droit à des R.T.T ?"

Les yeux du Romain levés au ciel lui en ôtèrent l'espoir, et c'est un Minotaure déprimé qui rejoignit Héphaïstos, Harry, Ron, Hermione et Severus, prêts à traverser les siècles.

**.**

**o-O-o**

**.**

_Forêt du royaume d'Iolcos, il y a... longtemps._

Peu de soleil passait à travers les feuillages, donnant au sous-bois une teinte bleutée et une fraîcheur bienvenue en ce premier jour du mois des sacrifices*. Des Broussailles et des fleurs sombres tapissaient le sol, l'eau du torrent perlait sur les plumes et les poils des animaux venant y boire et le murmure du Zéphyr accompagnait de son souffle les gazouillis des oiseaux dans les frondaisons.

Bref, ce tableau semblait être l'équivalent grec du Paradis.

**"AÏE ****MON**** NEZ !"**

Ah, une fausse note.

**.**

"Par la barbe de Merlin, Weasley... qu'est-ce qu'il vous a pris de vouloir faire guili guili à un _blaireau_ ?!"

Ron soupira. Cela ne faisait même pas cinq minutes qu'ils étaient arrivés dans la Grèce antique et il avait déjà cumulé trois tuiles : en s'écartant du sentier il était tombé dans des orties. En voulant_ retourner _sur le sentier, il avait glissé sur une pierre ET, ce faisant, était tombé nez à nez avec un adorable petit blaireautin. Il n'avait pu s'empêcher de tendre la main pour le caresser - un réflexe - mais la maman blaireau n'avait pas été d'accord, et elle lui avait sauté au visage avant de s'enfuir avec son petit.

Heureusement, la morsure n'était pas grave et Harry la referma d'un _Vulnera Sanentur._

"Weasley, ouvrez la bouche et tirez la langue ! ordonna pourtant Severus.

\- Elle ne me l'a pas mordue.

\- Je sais. Mais cette blairelle avait la rage. Une goutte de Sang de la Méduse suffira à vous en protéger."

Tous se raidirent, et se félicitèrent que le Dieu Asclépios ait donné à Severus un tel Pouvoir de Diagnostic. Ron avala le sang et la petite troupe put reprendre sa route. Ils avaient rendez-vous avec les Employés du Destin devant la grotte de Chiron, le Centaure, et s'ils trainaient encore, ils n'y seraient pas avant la nuit.

**.**

**.**

"Les voilà."

Vêtus de simples tuniques, les cousins d'Humérus Clausus ne payaient pas de mine, mais les Sorciers avaient appris à la dure que les apparences étaient souvent trompeuses, aussi les approchèrent-ils avec prudence.

Héphaïstos avait pâli.

"Maître, pourquoi stressez-vous ? demanda Ron.

\- Ce couple... c'est lui qui s'occupe du Registre des Entreprises. Ce sont des tatillons. Je ne te dis pas ce qu'ils m'ont em... enquiquiné avec mon statut d'artisan.

\- On n'a rien à voir avec cela.

\- Hum... semblerait qu'ils soient d'un avis contraire."

En effet, les jumeaux tenaient des rouleaux de parchemins sous leurs bras et avançaient vers nos héros en souriant.

TOUJOURS se méfier d'un Officiel qui sourit.

L'adage se vérifia quand Péroné ouvrit la bouche.

"Bien, si nous parlions papiers..."

**.**

**"Comment ça, je dois définir le statut de notre entreprise ?! **s'emporta Alistair, **est-ce qu'il y a écrit P.D.G. sur mon front ?**

\- Euh non, juste une trace de confiture.

\- Oups, pardon. Mais qu'est-ce que je raconte ? **Pourquoi doit-on faire ça ?!**

\- C'est le règlement.

\- Et pourquoi c'est moi qui m'y colle ?"

Péroné désigna du regard les amis du Minotaure qui avaient reculé de six pas.

_Lâcheurs !_

"Okay ! Alors notez : notre entreprise est une S.A.R.T.L., une **S**ociété **A** **R**esponsabilité **T**rès **L**imitée.

\- Je note. Et quel est son nom ?

\- Son quoi ?

\- Son nom. Sa raison sociale, si vous préférez.

\- Euuuh... un instant !"

Alistair rejoignit les autres.

"Vous avez des idées, sachant que ça doit refléter notre situation ? Parce que moi...

\- La Fabrique du Héros ? **

\- Hmm... non, Harry, on n'a pas d'usine.

\- Le Bureau des Légendes ? **

\- Y'a de l'idée, Ron, mais ce titre, je le sens pas.

\- Mythic Tac.

\- Franchement, Héphaïstos !

\- Mythic, ça sonne bien. Si on gardait ce nom ?

\- Hermione, c'est celui d'un site de rencontre. **

\- Non. Mythic, M-Y-T-H-I-C !

\- Peut-être. Qu'est-c'que t'en penses, Sev ?

\- Cela indique notre univers d'action, mais pas ce que nous sommes.

\- Ouaip ! Des travailleurs détachés qui font le boulot à la place des Dieux.

\- Et si..."

Le Potionniste prit le parchemin, conjura une plume, de l'encre et écrivit sur la ligne dédiée. Un geste, et la page vola vers Péronnelle.

Il les avait inscrits sous le nom de

MYTHIC INTERIM - À VOTRE SERVICE

_Nous n'acceptons pas les chèques_

**.**

**o-O-o**

**.**

Chiron avait accepté de les héberger pour la nuit.

Le vieux Centaure ne s'était pas remis de la mort prématurée du vrai Jason, et cette mascarade - qu'il fallait bien appeler ainsi - pour remettre la légende sur ses rails teintait son esprit d'une certaine amertume.

L'équipe le sentait bien mais ne pouvait rien y faire. Que peut-on dire devant un deuil ?

L'aube les trouva à nouveau sur le sentier qui menait au Palais du Roi Pélias.

"Bien ! Harry, c'est à toi de jouer, fit Severus, tu as ta tenue antique ?"

Le Gryffondor en sortit de sa poche la version réduite : tunique, peau de bête, sandales...

"Mais j'y pense ! dit-il, je dois rencontrer... enfin, Jason _devait_ rencontrer la Déesse Héra déguisée en pauvresse et lui faire traverser le torrent sur son dos. C'est toujours d'actualité ?

\- Non, soupira Héphaïstos, j'ai vérifié, ma... chère maman n'est pas là.

\- Zut ! fit le Potionniste, il faut faire appel à Humérus."

Severus sortit le faux Gallion d'Hermione et envoya le message suivant :

_Trouvez une Sorcière pour jouer le rôle de Héra._

_De qui ?_

_**DE HÉRA !... AVEC UN "H" COMME DANS "À CHEVAL !"**_

_**.**_

Au vingtième siècle, Humérus réfléchit un peu puis son visage s'éclaira. Il connaissait la personne qui avait le caractère de l'emploi.

**.**

**.**

Le chant du torrent annonça le début de la première scène.

Harry avançait sereinement. Transporter sur son dos une personne âgée jusqu'à l'autre rive n'était pas difficile, après tout. il espérait seulement que l'Employé du Destin n'avait pas fait une erreur de casting pour le rôle de cette dernière.

Dès qu'il fut près de l'eau, il passa les environs au crible : pas plus de vieille femme que de Povrebine incitant à l'optimisme.

Le jeune homme allait faire demi-tour quand une voix hautaine et désagréable se fit entendre, une voix qu'il reconnut tout de suite :

"J'ai failli attendre !"

Il fit un quart de tour. La vieille dame se tenait sur un rocher le surplombant. Elle était vêtue comme dans ses souvenirs, la seule chose de changé était qu'au lieu d'avoir un vautour empaillé sur son chapeau s'étalaient à la place d'innombrables plumes de Paon, animal dédié de la Déesse Héra.

Ce dingue d'Humérus avait envoyé Augusta Londubat !

...

* * *

* Le mois des sacrifices (Hécatombéon) correspondait à Juillet-Août.

** La fabrique du héros est un livre sur Charles de Gaulle, le bureau des légendes est une série télévisée et Alistair fait référence au site de rencontre Meetic.


	5. Le grand plongeon

Disclaimer : le monde de Harry Potter est à J.K.R. ; Alistair et ses amis du Dix-Neuvième Parallèle sont à moi.

Rating : T

Personnages : le Trio d'Or, Severus Snape, OC.

Correctrice : Fantomette34.

* * *

RàR : Christine, merci pour ta review !

**.**

Pardon pour le retard. Dans ce chapitre, Harry et Augusta Londubat tentent de traverser le torrent, et, bien sûr, cela se passe mal.

_Bonne lecture !_

* * *

Mythic Interim - Le grand plongeon

**.**

**o-O-o**

**.**

Pendant cinq secondes Harry ne sut quoi dire, quoi faire à part respirer la mâchoire béante, l'image même de la stupéfaction. Puis un gémissement s'échappa de ses lèvres, un gémissement qui se modula pour donner un semblant de phrase.

"C'est... vous ?"

La vieille Dame haussa le sourcil à la snapienne.

"Evidemment, jeune homme ! Pour qui m'avez-vous prise ? Pour Cornelius Fudge en costume du carnaval sorcier de Rio ?"

L'idée du Ministre arborant des plumes de paons sur son chapeau vert fit rire le Gryffondor, du moins jusqu'à ce que lui vienne une pensée dérangeante.

C'était la première fois qu'il entendait Augusta Londubat faire de l'humour.

Au fil de leurs rencontres, elle avait montré toujours la même face : compassée, hautaine parfois, revêche bien plus souvent, au point de rudoyer son petit-fils, son unique Héritier.

Neville... qui avait été tué par Voldemort pendant la bataille finale, et dont les parents étaient toujours internés à Sainte Mangouste.

_Merlin, elle n'a plus personne sur qui compter, désormais !_

La tristesse fit s'embuer les yeux du plus jeune, au point qu'il ne vit pas la vieille douairière descendre de son perchoir. Ce ne fut que quand elle approcha qu'il constata les ravages de ces épreuves successives. Augusta Londubat avait encore fière allure, mais ceux qui la connaissaient ne pouvaient manquer le pli des lèvres un peu plus prononcé, les rides qui gagnaient en surface, comme les lézardes sur des murs porteurs que l'on croit inaltérables et qui pourtant voient leur surface se fendre peu à peu. Le pire était son regard : sans étincelle, sans même le conditionnement dû à son rang de Sorcière Sang-pur. Elle ne s'était pas raccrochée à cela.

"Monsieur Potter, dites-moi la vérité, murmura-t-elle, pourquoi suis-je ici ?

\- Euhh, c'est... assez compliqué !

\- L'homme qui m'a fait transplaner a dit que je devais faire de la figuration."

Cela ne la choquait même pas, ni ne l'indignait. Mauvais signe.

"Vous devez tenir le rôle de la Déesse Héra. C'est...

\- Je connais la Mythologie Grecque. Ce que je ne comprends pas, c'est pourquoi je suis impliquée dans une pièce de théâtre.

\- C'est...

\- ... compliqué. J'avais compris. Bien, indiquez-moi au moins ce que je dois faire."

Harry l'invita à s'asseoir et lui expliqua - sans même bégayer, Sev serait fier de lui ! - pourquoi ils devaient retisser les fils de la Légende des Argonautes.

"Ainsi vous... _nous_ sommes dans le passé, fit-elle quand il eut terminé, c'est pour cela que vous portez des vêtements antiques.

\- Oui.

\- Vous les avez trouvés sur place ?

\- Non, ils font partie d'une réserve que les jumeaux Weasley gardent dans leur magasin. Comme on doit souvent voyager dans le temps, c'est plus pratique."

Cette phrase eut un effet inattendu, car pour la première fois Augusta Londubat exprima une émotion.

La peur.

Elle se ressaisit vite, pourtant, et sortit sa baguette qu'elle dirigea vers sa robe de Sorcière et la transforma en deux coups de poignet.

Ce qui n'échappa point à la vue perçante du Minotaure, tout comme ne lui avait pas échappé leur dialogue dont il avait fait profiter ses compagnons.

**.**

**"Alors ?! **s'impatienta Severus.

\- Elle est désormais vêtue d'un costume de bain version 1850 : un pantalon bouffant jusqu'au genou, une chemise large à manche courte, ceinture, bas, chaussures et, bien sûr, bonnet _avec_ les plumes de paon. Bon sang, comm' ça elle ressemble à Line Renaud quand elle était meneuse de revue !

\- En 1850 ?

\- Seeev !"

L'équipe sortit la tête des fourrés pour voir le spectacle.

"Oh là là, cet ensemble est plus effrayant qu'un Moremplis !

\- _Ron !_

_-_ Mais c'est vrai, quoi, Hermione."

Tous se turent, car cela bougeait du côté de Harry : lui et Madame Londubat approchaient des rives du torrent.

_"Merlin, faites que ça se passe bien, Merlin, faites que..._

\- Je vous rappelle que vous n'avez pas le droit de les aider, fit Péroné.

\- Je sais. C'est bien pour ça que je prie."

Le Minotaure serra les dents quand Harry, portant la douairière, entra dans l'eau déjà tumultueuse.

Il y avait quoi... six ou sept mètres à parcourir ? Ils pouvaient le faire.

**.**

Alistair ne fut pas exaucé. Harry avait à peine pénétré d'un mètre dans l'eau tumultueuse qu'une première transformation s'opéra : sa tunique rétrécit, un maillot à cœurs rouges vint ceindre sa taille, un masque et un tuba sautèrent à son visage et, malheureusement pour son équilibre, des palmes apparurent à ses pieds. Celles-ci s'accrochèrent au fond et l'ensemble Gryffondor-vieille Dame chuta dans le torrent.

**"Harry !**

**\- **Ça va, Sev, ils ont pied.

\- Cela ne va pas durer, affirma Héphaïstos, le torrent gonfle. Il a dû y avoir un orage sur la montagne."

Le Dieu avait raison, une vague augmenta le débit de l'eau et sa vitesse, emportant les deux fétus de paille qu'étaient Harry et Augusta Londubat.

**.**

**o-O-o**

**.**

Paniqués, Sorciers et Divinité couraient le long des berges, ne voyant aucun lieu où les naufragés pourraient accoster par leurs propres moyens. Au contraire. Il semblait que le torrent furieux prenait un malin plaisir à les diriger vers des endroits générateurs de blessures.

Comme ce rocher au milieu de l'eau, portant un arbuste aux épines_ très _menaçantes.

Ils y échappèrent, s'étant heurtés à ce qui paraissait être un bouclier invisible.

**"Seigneur Héphaïstos, l'interdiction de les aider vous concernait aussi !**

\- Ah mais pardon, je ne les aidais pas. Je protégeais une espèce très rare de Calycotome épineux, nuance !"

Fulminant, Péroné regarda l'arbuste, puis le Dieu au sourire angélique.

"Je... euh... c'est bon pour cette fois, _mais que j' vous y reprenne plus !"_

L'Employé du Destin se détourna et la cavalcade se poursuivit sur une soixantaine de mètres. Sur l'eau, Augusta Londubat se maintenait à la surface, et Harry avait changé de costume. De baigneur du dimanche il était devenu pirate, mais son accoutrement était trop grand pour lui, notamment son chapeau qui lui tombait sur les yeux. Ce qui fit qu'il ne vit pas le rocher suivant et fut à moitié assommé par l'impact.

C'est à ce moment-là que la douairière prit le contrôle. Un de ses bras soutint le menton du Gryffondor pour lui permettre de respirer et l'autre tenta de leur faire atteindre un autre affleurement rocheux. Elle réussit de justesse.

"Monsieur Potter !

\- Hmmm ?

\- Si vous avez une idée géniale pour nous sortir de là, je suis preneuse. Je ne vais pas tarder à lâcher prise."

Harry chercha frénétiquement une solution à leurs déboires quand une forme apparut sur la rive.

Un serpent.

_*A l'aide !* _cria-t-il en Fourchelang.

_*TeneZzz bon !* _répondit le reptile, et celui-ci s'éloigna du plus vite qu'il le pouvait.

Le jeune homme sentait que la grand-mère de Neville n'allait pas tenir bien longtemps, pourtant, il voulait croire à une aide rapide, aussi exhorta-t-il la vieille Dame à dépasser ses limites. Il compta : un, deux, trois...

**.**

"Malheur, ils vont être emportés à nouveau !

\- C'est pire que cela, gémit Héphaïstos, dans dix mètres, c'est la cascade d'Iolcos. Ils vont faire une chute mortelle."

Severus blêmit et vit basculer son fils et la douairière sous la crête de l'eau, alors que le jeune homme comptait tout juste soixante.

**.**

Ils descendirent à se rompre le cou pour déboucher au pied de la cascade. Mais...

"Rien ! s'écria Alistair, pas plus de Sorciers dans l'eau que de modestie chez Gilderoy Lockhart.

**\- Là !"**

Le cri d'Hermione leur fit lever les yeux.

Harry et Augusta se trouvaient à mi-hauteur de la chute d'eau, sur une très longue toile d'araignée.

Sur une de ses extrémités il y avait un serpent en grande conversation avec le Gryffonfor, et sur l'autre...

une Acromentule.

_**Boum !**_

Ron Weasley venait de tomber dans les pommes.

**.**

**.**

"Dites-moi, mon cher Cubitus... susurra Alistair.

\- Péroné !

\- Okay. Maintenant que tout ce bazar est fini, peut-on considérer que l'épreuve est réussie ?"

L'Employé du destin soupira, consulta ses notes et finit par dire :

"Oui, si l'on considère que les deux protagonistes ont bien changé de rive, et que le jeune homme a perdu une sandale. Les deux, en fait."

Une clameur accueillit cette nouvelle et les Voyageurs du Temps rejoignirent les héros du jour, auprès du serpent et de l'araignée géante.

"Harry, ça va ?! Tu n'es pas blessé ?

\- Ça va, P'pa ! Je n'ai que quelques bosses. Rien qui ne sorte de l'ordinaire.

\- Si tu nous présentais tes amies ?

\- Oh, bien sûr ! Voici Speed data, c'est une couleuvre d'Esculape*****. A cause de cela j'étais sûr qu'elle nous aiderait. Elle est allée chercher son amie Démagog, l'Acromentule, pour qu'elle tisse un pont de soie au ras de la cascade. Il fut terminé juste avant notre grand plongeon et nous sommes tombés dedans.

\- Qu'elles en soient remerciées ! Y a-t-il quelque chose que l'on pourrait leur offrir en sus ?"

La réponse fut brève en Fourchelang.

"Non, Papa. Vous leur faites déjà un beau cadeau, en n'ayant pas peur d'elles."

Le Potionniste s'inclina devant les Créatures qui lui rendirent son salut, enfin, autant qu'elles le pouvaient.

"A moi aussi vous avez fait un beau cadeau.

\- Madame Londubat ?

\- Augusta, je vous prie. Vous m'avez rappelé que la vie continue et que des gens pouvaient avoir besoin d'aide. Je pense notamment aux enfants que la guerre a laissé seuls. Je vais créer un orphelinat pour assurer leur avenir.

\- Nos vœux vous accompagnent."

.

Une brume enveloppa la vieille Dame, lui rendant ses robes habituelles et le vautour empaillé sur son chapeau. Elle disparut, avec sur les lèvres un sourire qui serait sans doute suivi de beaucoup d'autres.

Ce n'était pas le moindre des miracles de cette quête de la Toison d'Or.

...

* * *

* Esculape est le nom romain du Dieu Asclépios.


	6. Helga

Disclaimer : le monde de Harry Potter est à J.K.R. ; Alistair et ses amis du Dix-Neuvième Parallèle sont à moi.

Rating : T

Personnages : Le Trio d'Or, Severus Snape, OC

Correctrice : Fantomette34.

* * *

RàR : Christine, les vêtements qui changent sont dû à une blague des jumeaux Weasley.

**.**

Un chapitre de transition, consacré en grand partie à Ron.

_Bonne lecture !_

* * *

Mythic Interim - Helga

**.**

**o-O-o**

**.**

Ils n'auraient pu arriver au Palais avant la nuit, aussi décidèrent-ils de bivouaquer au cœur de la forêt, là où la mousse serait pour eux la plus douce des couches. Du fromage et des galettes d'orge offerts par Chiron lestèrent leur estomac et ils ne tardèrent pas à s'endormir.

Tous, sauf un.

Ron Weasley longeait le sentier qu'ils avaient emprunté, dans le but de retrouver le ruisseau proche où ils avaient rempli leurs gourdes. Il y avait remarqué une roche en forme de siège où il comptait bien s'asseoir. Pour penser à...

Le rouquin soupira. Il y avait plein de choses qui occupaient son esprit, qui toutes menaient à une question :

Qui était-il, maintenant ?

Il était né Sorcier, dans une famille Sang-pur dont les origines se perdaient dans la nuit des temps. Cela aurait dû écarter de lui le doute, mais la vie, ou la Destinée, avait fait en sorte de le plonger dans l'incertitude. Déjà en le faisait naître sixième garçon d'une fratrie brillante qui l'écrasait, ensuite en le dotant d'un père amoureux des moldus et de leur monde, à tel point que le jeune rouquin avait souvent cru qu'_ils_ occupaient plus ses pensées que sa propre famille.

C'était faux, bien sûr. Cependant, quand on peine à trouver sa place et que les plus âgés sont de peu de secours, on n'est pas très logique. Ron enfant avait classé les moldus dans une catégorie fumeuse, celle des gens qui occupaient beaucoup d'espace sans avoir une grande utilité. Des rêveurs comme leur voisin, Xénophilius Lovegood.

Lors de leur première année scolaire, sa rencontre avec Harry Potter et Hermione Granger avait allumé un espoir en lui : les deux ayant vécu en ignorant la Magie, ils pourraient avoir besoin de lui pour s'y faire. Au moins un peu. Et pour une fois ce serait lui que l'on écouterait.

Ses rêves s'écrasèrent peu après. Harry n'était guère motivé, sauf pour la Défense Contre les Forces du mal et le Quidditch, où il surpassait tout le monde, et Hermione... n'avait besoin de personne, tant sa soif d'apprendre la poussait à se nourrir de livres et son intelligence la hissait facilement dans les rangs des meilleurs élèves. Là où, il fallait le reconnaître, il ne pouvait la suivre.

C'est cette déception qui lui avait fait dire "Pas étonnant qu'elle n'ait pas d'amis !", la poussant à fuir dans les toilettes des filles, où le Troll introduit par Quirrell avait failli la tuer. Et c'était parce que Harry avait voulu la sauver qu'il avait suivi, malgré sa peur. Ils étaient devenus amis, à la suite de cela, et le rouquin en aurait presque remercié _Vous-savez-qui_. Et oui... cette pensée dérangeante l'avait effleuré, inutile de se mentir.

Les années passant, il n'avait pas toujours été à la hauteur de cette amitié, l'envie lui faisant dire des horreurs et l'éloignant d'eux pour un temps.

Les choses s'étaient compliquées quand il avait réalisé qu'il aimait Hermione. Par la suite, la Bataille finale l'avait privé de ses Pouvoirs magiques, ce qui l'avait mené à vivre dans la peur qu'elle délaisse le Cracmol qu'il était devenu.

Il fallut leur premier voyage dans le temps pour que les choses s'accélèrent : la jeune fille lui avait retourné ses sentiments et il avait rencontré son futur Maître, Héphaïstos. Incroyable mais vrai, le Dieu voulait faire de lui son apprenti !

Il avait accepté, bien sûr, et leur retour au vingtième siècle le vit présentant la situation à ses parents qui l'acceptèrent, extrêmement fiers. Depuis il vivait à Paris, parmi les moldus. Son acclimatation fut rapide, grâce à l'amitié débordante d'un gars d'origine marseillaise, qui ne parlait que de filles et de foutebole.

Le monde magique lui manquait, toutefois, et dans ces moments-là il déprimait. Héphaïstos avait pris alors les choses en main : usant de la Magie des Dieux, il avait octroyé au rouquin maîtrise sur deux Pouvoirs sorciers : le Patronus et le transplanage, sans baguette, évidemment.

Depuis, il s'épanouissait dans la joaillerie sans être exclu de son milieu d'origine. Il était de trois mondes, passant de l'un à l'autre sans se poser de questions.

Mais aujourd'hui ses craintes étaient revenues. Pourrait-il aider l'équipe ? Serait-il un héros, ou rien d'autre que la cinquième roue du carrosse ?

Qui - était - il ?

**.**

**"GRRRR...**

_\- Yip !"_

Le grognement suivi d'un cri de douleur tira le jeune homme de son introspection et la lune lui permit d'en deviner les auteurs. La blairelle et son petit. Elle l'avait attaqué, le sang coulait sur le museau juvénile.

"Ah non, tu ne vas pas lui faire encore plus mal !"

Il fonça. La femelle montra les dents mais recula, sous la menace du bâton que le rouquin avait ramassé. Elle disparut si vite qu'il crut avoir été victime d'un mirage, si ce n'était la présence geignarde de son rejeton.

"Elle ne t'a pas raté."

Ron approcha la forme noire et blanche. La tête portait plusieurs traces bordées de rouge mais ce qui retint l'attention de Ron fut le regard : les perles noires montraient la douleur, et aussi un... un sentiment que le jeune homme avait rarement vu à son égard, que ce soit chez les hommes ou chez les animaux.

La confiance.

Très lentement il s'approcha du petit. En lui parlant d'une voix basse et monocorde il réussit à le prendre par la peau du cou et l'élever dans les airs, au bout de son bras, pour éviter une griffure par réflexe.

"Bon, eh bien, mon vieux, y'a plus qu'à rentre au camp et réveiller...

\- _**WEASLEY !**_

\- ... Snape pour qu'il te soigne."

En fait, il était _déjà_ réveillé. Et pas que lui. Derrière les robes noires du Potionniste se pressaient, les yeux plus ou moins ouverts, Harry, Hermione, Alistair, Héphaïstos et même Péroné.

**"Qu'est-ce qu'il vous a prit de vous éloigner, Gryffondor confirmé ?! J'aurais cru que la fréquentation d'un Dieu vous aurait fait passer cette tendance.**

\- Euh, Sev, Héphaïstos n'est pas un modèle en ce qui concerne la mesure, sauf celle d'une bonne bière.

**\- Mais qu'ai-je fait à Merlin pour mériter une équipe pareille ?!"**

Ron n'écoutait plus le Maître des Potions. Une douce pensée venait d'éclore dans sa tête, Harry et Hermione s'étaient inquiétés pour lui.

"Vous êtes venus à ma recherche.

\- Dès qu'Alistair s'est aperçu de ton absence.

\- C'est... touchant.

\- C'était surtout une question de survie, vu que les autres étaient partis.

-_ ...?_

\- Si on était restés, on aurait eu la totalité des moustiques du coin sur le dos.

\- Rhôôô, vous deux !"

Le Trio rit sous cape, du moins jusqu'à ce que Péroné n'arrive devant le rouquin. L'Employé du Destin regardait la bestiole gigotante que le jeune homme tenait toujours à bout de bras.

"Loin de moi l'idée de vous dénier le droit de faire des haltères, même en pleine nuit, fit l'Immortel, mais ne croyez-vous pas que d'avoir un blaireau au bout de chaque bras équilibrerait mieux la construction de vos muscles ?"

Ce fut fini. Les jeunes éclatèrent de rire, vite suivis par les adultes.

_Merlin_, pensa Ron, _j'ai cru un instant entendre Percy. Un ton pédant comme celui-ci !_

_**.**_

Quelques explications plus tard, Severus avait guéri la petite blairelle.

"Je sens un lien entre vous. Il semblerait, Weasley, qu'elle vous ait choisi comme mère de substitution.

\- _Elle ?!_ C'est une fille ? Mais... je ne sais même pas... qu'est-ce que ça mange, un bébé blaireau ?

\- Bébé ? dit Héphaïstos en bâillant, cette blairelle est presque adulte et sevrée depuis des semaines. Laissez-là chercher elle-même sa nourriture.

\- C'est-à-dire...

\- ... de tout ! Insectes, grenouilles, serpents, fruits, végétaux cultivés par l'homme. C'est pour cela que l'espèce est mal aimée des paysans.

Dites, ajouta-t-il, est-ce qu'on pourrait retourner dormir ? Demain sera une journée chargée."

Tous acquiescèrent, et la troupe, augmentée d'une unité, regagna la mousse des sous-bois où Morphée les replongea dans le sommeil.

Ils auraient du y rester, si la petite blairelle, que Ron avait nommée Helga, n'avait eu l'idée d'aller non loin fouiller la terre de ses griffes et de faire un cadeau à sa "mère" adoptive.

Un grrros lombric, qu'elle fit tomber sur le cou du rouquin.

Son hurlement explosa les tympans de ses compagnons.

Ils ne purent se rendormir que fort tard.

**.**

**o-O-o**

**.**

Le lendemain, donc, l'équipe aux petits yeux parvint aux faubourgs d'Iolcos. Ils n'étaient pas inquiets, ils pensaient que l'étape suivante, la rencontre de "Jason" avec le Roi Pélias se ferait sans encombre.

Erreur !

Des patrouilles allaient et venaient, des gardes armés empêchaient la populace de s'approcher du Palais. Seuls quelques V.I.P. munis d'une invitation pouvaient entrer.

"Mais c'est quoi ce bazar ?! grogna le Minotaure sous son Glamour de géant blond.

\- Regarde, là, sur le mur... le... l'affiche !"

Il y avait écrit :

**FESTIVAL DE OUD-STOCK AU PALAIS**

**Avec en vedette grecque**

**THÉMIS ROUSSOS**

**à qui sera remis le prix du plus bel organe...**

"Tu crois que ça fait allusion aux bijoux de famille ?

\- _Alistair !_ Ils parlent de sa voix."

**... par le Roi Pélias.**

Et là, cela fit _tilt !_

Severus fit s'engouffrer l'équipe dans une impasse pour leur exposer son plan.

"Nous ne pouvons entrer par la force, le Destin nous l'interdit. Par contre, on peut utiliser la ruse.

\- Qu'as-tu en tête, papa ?

\- Nous allons trouver cette... Thémis. Seigneur Héphaïstos, savez-vous qui elle est ?

\- Ce n'est pas "elle", c'est "il", c'est un artiste lyrique travesti, comme dans la Cage aux Folles. Il a aussi la particularité d'être très grand, presque autant qu'Alistair.

\- Presque autant qu'Alistair..."

L'air songeur du Potionniste ne disait rien qui vaille, surtout quand il sortit le faux Gallion de sa poche et qu'il l'utilisa à toute vitesse.

"_Qui_ as-tu demandé à Humérus ? s'alarma Harry.

\- Hagrid."

...


	7. Le récital - Part 1

Disclaimer : le monde de Harry Potter est à J.K.R. ; Alistair et ses amis du Dix-Neuvième Parallèle sont à moi.

Rating : T

Personnages : le Trio d'Or, Severus Snape, OC.

Correctrice : Fantomette34.

* * *

RàR : Christine, les jumeaux Wesaley auraient pu ne pas toucher aux affaires de Harry, mais avoue que ça aurait été moins drôle.

**.**

Arrivée de Hagrid et début de l'opération "Récital" dans ce chapitre.

_Bonne lecture !_

* * *

Mythic Interim

Le récital - Première partie

**.**

**o-O-o**

**.**

Sachant à quel point Hagrid était bruyant quand il voyait Harry, Ron ou Hermione, le Potionniste fit revenir son monde dans les bois alentours. Là, au moins, le barrissem... pardon, le cri enthousiaste du Gardien de Poudlard pourrait passer pour une chose naturelle, genre le réement d'un cerf géant, ou surnaturelle, comme le rugissement d'une Manticore, ou celui de Molly Weasley quand elle s'aperçoit que son mari a volé la tarte à la mélasse qu'elle avait laissée refroidir sur la table.

Dans tous les cas, cela faisait des décibels à trois chiffres.

Ils ne furent pas déçus : sitôt en vue du Trio d'Or, Hagrid les souleva de terre en bramant.

**"C' que je suis heureux de vous voir tous ensemble !**

\- Ça risque d'être... la dernière fois... si vous continuez à nous... serrer si fort ! fit Ron, dont le visage tournait au cramoisi."

Mais le demi-géant n'écoutait pas, tout à son euphorie, et Severus allait intervenir quand une série de _**Yip !**_ aboyés avec force dénoua la situation.

Résultat ?

_**BOUM ! **_

Les trois jeunes gens churent au sol, tandis que leur tourmenteur devenait tout chose devant la petite blairelle.

"Oh que tu es mignonne... viens voir Tonton Hagrid, viens !"

Helga trottina obligeamment vers le demi-géant et celui-ci la souleva avec délicatesse, tandis que le Trio se relevait, les côtes endolories, sous le regard désabusé d'Alistair, narquois d'Héphaïstos et clinique de Severus qui tenait à s'assurer qu'ils n'avaient rien de cassé. Heureusement, c'était le cas.

"Hum !...Pourrions-nous _discuter_ ?" demanda ce dernier au demi-géant.

Le concerné ne sembla pas l'entendre.

"Que diriez-vous de _discuter_ tout en mangeant ? Nous pouvons faire un pique-nique."

Pas plus de succès. Le Gardien des Clés était trop occupé à faire des papouilles à la blairelle.

_Tilt !_

"Hagrid, cette petite femelle a faim. N'aimeriez-vous pas partager de la nourriture avec elle ?"

Cette fois cela marcha, et la troupe se mit en quête d'une clairière où ils pourraient tous se sustenter sans être dérangés.

**.**

Le demi-géant avait suivi à sa manière la suggestion de Severus. C'était_ lui _qui partageait le repas d'Helga. Heureusement, il consistait céans en fruits des bois qui abondaient, et non en vers de terre, grenouilles et autre serpents. Hagrid n'aurait jamais mangé cela, même pour plaire à sa nouvelle amie. Quoique...

Dès la fin du repas, Alistair l'informa du pourquoi de sa présence. Il accepta l'idée de l'usurpation d'identité, toutefois, il en pointa d'emblée le problème initial.

"Si j' résume, vous n'avez pas le droit d'utiliser vos Pouvoirs directement, et les appartements royaux réservés à l'artiste sont gardés par deux costaux armés jusqu'aux dents qui ne laissent passer personne, correct ?"

Hochement de tête collectif.

"Z'avez une idée pour les mettre hors service ?

\- Non, à part foncer dans le tas et on ne peut pas se le permettre. Tout doit se faire en douceur."

Ils se creusèrent la tête, sans résultat, jusqu'à ce que Ron, de corvée d'eau, n'essaie de rejoindre le ruisseau en coupant à travers les sous-bois.

"Très mauvaise idée, remarqua Hagrid, l'endroit est tapissé d'Herbe de Feu.

\- C'est quoi, l'herbe de feu ?

\- Un des nombreux noms de l'_Artemisia Vulgaris_, Harry, dit son père, très utile en potion, tu le saurais si tu étais plus attentif en cours.

\- Oui, ben, euuuh... qu'est-ce qu'elle a de particulier, cette plante, pour que sa proximité soit déconseillée ?

\- Son pollen provoque des allergies sévères.

\- Les Grecs de cette époque y sont très sensibles, précisa Héphaïstos, cela peut même aller jusqu'à un coma dont ils se réveillent quelques heures après."

Severus, qui savait tout cela, regardait les petites fleurs jaunâtres ne payant pas de mine. Une idée commençait à se frayer un chemin dans sa tête.

_._

_._

Par chance, la partie du Palais qui contenait les loges des artistes était à l'écart, derrière une allée bordée de chênes. Ils risquaient moins d'attirer l'attention. Alistair entoura l'endroit d'un Sort de Silence pour plus de sécurité.

Les gardes sursautèrent à la vue du prodige qui avançait vers eux : un grand bouquet de fleurs variées avec des... jambes ?

Non, il était simplement porté par une jeune fille qui disparaissait derrière sa masse imposante.

"Halte ! fit l'un, que venez-vous faire ici ?

\- Je suis employée chez Déméterflora, sourit Hermione, et je dois livrer cette composition florale dans la loge de Thémis Roussos."

Méfiants, les deux hommes s'approchèrent d'elle, ce qui permit à Ron et Harry de se faufiler derrière eux, tout en voyant Hermione compter silencieusement : trois... deux... un...

_"Ventus !"_

Le Sortilège de la jeune fille envoya tous les pollens sur les deux costauds, y compris celui de l'Artemisia et le résultat ne se fit pas attendre. Ils titubèrent, tournèrent de l'œil et s'effondrèrent dans les bras des Gryffondors.

"Petites natures !

\- Ron, si l'on ne s'était pas lancé des Sortilèges de Têtenbulle, on serait mal, nous aussi.

\- Ce qu'ils sont lourds ! Où est Hagrid ? Il pourrait nous aider à... _**AAAH !"**_

Un ours se tenait à côté d'eux.

\- Hé, gamin, ce n'est que moi ! fit celui-ci d'une voix caverneuse.

\- Je le retiens, Héphaïstos, de vous avoir transformé ainsi. Surtout sans nous prévenir.

\- Plus tard les reproches, siffla Hermione, vous avez les fioles de Polynectar ?"

Les garçons les sortirent de leur poche.

"Parfait ! Glissez-y un cheveu de chacun des gardes et prenez leur place. Comme cela, vous nous préviendrez s'il y a un problème à l'extérieur."

Après avoir caché les corps et s'être débarrassée du bouquet d'un _Evanesco_, Hermione et l'ours s'engouffrèrent dans les méandres du Palais, en direction de la loge de Thémis Roussos, tandis que ses acolytes tentaient tant bien que mal de passer pour de fiers soldats. Demi-échec, ils avaient bien l'apparence des gardes mais pas leur carrure de culturiste.

"C'est pas vrai, on dirait des crevettes anémiques ! s'étouffa Severus qui les observait de loin, pourquoi cela n'a pas marché ?

\- La Magie des Dieux, soupira Héphaïstos, ici elle interfère avec la vôtre."

Les yeux du Potionniste se chargèrent d'orage. _Pourvu que personne ne vienne et ne remarque leur imposture !_

Vœu pieu. Ils n'étaient en place que depuis trente secondes quand Lapodéphès, le replet trésorier du Roi Pélias passa dans l'allée où le Sort de silence avait été levé. Et, bien sûr, il nota l'aspect des deux vrais-faux gardes.

"Par les poignées d'amour du vieux Silène, vous êtes plus maigres qu'une arête de poisson ! Que vous est-il arrivé ?

\- Oh... hum... nos copines n'aimaient pas notre excès de graisse, alors on a suivi un régime.

\- Lequel ? fit l'homme, intéressé.

\- Celui du Mage égyptien Hypocaloris.

\- Et ça consiste en quoi ?

\- On supprime les viandes, les poissons, les œufs, les laitages, les légumes, le vin et les desserts.

\- _Hein ?!_ Mais qu'est-ce qu'il reste ?

\- Du pain sec et de l'eau."

Lapodéphès les regarda comme s'ils venaient de dire que la Déesse Aphrodite avait fait vœu de chasteté, puis il s'éloigna en secouant la tête. Dès qu'il eut disparu, Harry et Ron éclatèrent de rire.

**.**

Pendant ce temps, Hermione et l'ours Hagrid arpentaient les couloirs interminables de l'aile des invités où il semblait n'y avoir âme qui vive, du moins jusqu'à ce qu'une chanson accompagnée d'un oud* ne fasse rouler son écho sur les murs.

_**Eh ! Dirlada dirladada**_

_**da da dirladada**_

_**Oh ! Dirlada**_

_**ke teza oli**_

_**vre gia na paroume tin poli**_

_**apo tin Poli tin Chali. ****_

L'air était joyeux, entrainant, et son interprète prenait un plaisir audible à le chanter.

"Pas mal, admit Hagrid, on pourrait en faire un succès moldu sur les plages.

\- Vous êtes déjà allé sur des plages moldues ?

\- Bien sûr ! Pendant mes congés, je suis Gentil Organisateur au Club Med, ça fait rentrer des sous."

Hermione ne releva pas. Ils étaient tout près des artistes, maintenant, et les choses sérieuses allaient commencer.

Quand ils virent Thémis, ils crurent qu'on leur avait fait une blague. L'homm... euh, la femm... _bref ! _l'interprète sortait de l'ordinaire : une ligne androgyne, des vêtements somptueux brodés de fil d'argent, un visage aux yeux soulignés de Khôl et, chose inattendue, une barbe courte et soigneusement taillée. Mais ce qui impressionna le plus les Sorciers, ce fut la réaction des deux artistes à leur présence.

Si le musicien eut peur, Thémis ne bougea pas d'un pouce. Même pas quand Hagrid retrouva forme humaine devant lui.

Hermione déclama alors la phrase que lui avait suggérée Héphaïstos :

"Salut à toi, Aède, digne fils d'Apollon ! Nous avons besoin de ton aide."

...

* * *

* Un oud est un instrument à cordes semblable à un luth.

** Ceci est la version originale, non celle de Dalida ou des Bronzés et je n'ai pas trouvé une traduction française, désolée. Si quelqu'un peut traduire, n'hésitez pas à le faire.


	8. Le récital - Part 2

Disclaimer : le monde de Harry Potter est à J.K.R. ; Alistair et ses amis du Dix-Neuvième Parallèle sont à moi.

Rating : T

Personnages : le Trio d'Or, Severus Snape, OC.

Correctrice : Fantomette34.

* * *

RàR : Christine, tu as raison, Thémis est fortement inspirée par Conchita Wurst.

**.**

Dans ce chapitre, fin de la mission Pélias. Hagrid et Harry ne s'en sortent pas si mal.

_Bonne lecture !_

* * *

Mythic Interim

Le récital - Deuxième partie

**.**

**o-O-o**

**.**

"Non non non non non, ce costume ne va pas. Déshabillez-vous, on en essaie un autre !"

Hagrid épongea son front avec un mouchoir qui aurait pu servir de nappe et soupira : cela faisait dix minutes qu'il enfilait les tenues de scène de Thémis, dans l'espoir qu'il en trouve une qui ne le ferait pas passer pour un disciple d'Albus, version grecque. Jusqu'ici cela s'était soldé par un échec. Dans le registre sobre, il n'avait pas eu plus de réussite. Il faut dire que sa dégaine n'était pas en adéquation avec les précieux vêtements, quels qu'ils soient, même si Hermione les élargissaient d'un coup de baguette, et cela n'aidait pas.

"Bon, arrêtons le massacre ! N'en prenez pas ombrage...

\- Si vous pouviez _éviter _ce mot, grogna Hermione.

\- ... mais vous n'êtes pas fait pour être chanteur de charme, assena Thémis au demi-géant sans se démonter.

\- J'suis d'accord avec vous.

\- Je vois... je vois une autre voie pour votre voix, comme auraient pu le dire le devin Rémondeuvos ou la Sybille !

\- Euh, si vous pouviez...

\- ... éviter ce nom aussi ? Mais qu'est-ce que vous avez contre la Prêtresse d'Apollon ?!

\- Mauvais souvenir. Laissez tomber... vous disiez ?

\- J'ai une idée. Le Roi Pélias aime le chant lyrique, mais ce qui le branche le plus ce sont les chansons paillardes. Toute la gamme : de l'air gentiment coquin aux paroles les plus explicites. Il m'en a demandé, j'ai toujours refusé.

Non mais, vous me voyez chanter _Tu veux le voir, mon Acropopaule ?"_

Les deux Sorciers secouèrent la tête.

"Mais _vous_, vous avez la tête de l'emploi, fit-il en brandissant un doigt enthousiaste vers le demi-géant.

\- Vous croyez ? Albus m'a déjà refusé une place dans son Club des Astiqueurs de Balais, sous prétexte que je suis brusque avec le matériel.

\- Peu importe ce que cet Albus pense. Dans le cas du Roi Pélias, votre apparence jouera en votre faveur. Il a-do-re-ra votre côté naturel !

\- Euuuh...

\- Connaissez-vous des chansons paillardes ?

\- A part _les filles de Camaret..._

\- Moi, j'ai entendu Nemo chanter _Une gamine charmante, _fit Hermione, c'est soft.

\- On devrait demander à Severus, peut-être que..."

Les deux Sorciers se regardèrent.

_Naaan !_

"Bon, cela ne nous laisse que deux options."

.

"Bien sûr qu'Alistair et moi pouvons vous apprendre des chansons osées, sourit Héphaïstos quand le Minotaure, le Potionniste et lui les rejoignirent à l'intérieur du Palais, nous sommes des spécialistes !"

Severus l'aurait parié.

**.**

**o-O-o**

**.**

Après que les gardes soient revenus à eux et remis devant l'entrée latérale, un Sort d'_Oubliette _leur fut lancé et ils reprirent leur faction, sans se doute qu'un Dieu, cinq Sorciers, un Employé du Destin et une petite blairelle avaient investi les couloirs du Palais.

Dans la Salle du Trône, le Roi Pélias souriait aux notables et aux belles dames qui en peuplaient l'espace. Tous semblaient attendre avec joie le début de la soirée. Sauf un, le Trésorier Lapodéphès. Il savait combien cela coûtait aux finances du Royaume.

Une heure plus tard, Thémis achevait son tour de chant sous les vivats et les applaudissements. Dans les coulisses, Hagrid blêmissait à vue d'œil.

"Ça va être à toi, vieille branche ! l'apostropha Alistair.

\- Oh là là, j'ai les boyaux qui gargouillent.

\- Tant mieux, ça fera la musique de fond."

Le demi-géant avançait comme s'il allait à l'échafaud. La foule s'écarta. Pélias se redressa et d'un geste de la main l'invita à chanter.

_Merlin, si je m'en sors, j'irais m'engager chez les Bizzar's sisters !_

_Enregistré_, fit une voix dans sa tête.

_Que... __**Péroné ?! **__Mais je... c'était juste une déclaration désespérée !_

_Semblable à un Serment Sorcier, donc, parfaitement valable._

Accablé, Hagrid perdit le fil de la réalité et cela eut une conséquence inattendue mais heureuse. Son trac disparut.

Les premières notes de l'oud le mirent en pilote automatique.

**.**

_"Quand je la croisais l'autre soir, c'était à minuit, rue d'Athènes._

_La voyant seule qui se promène, je lui dis : "Mon enfant, bonsoir."_

_J'ajoutais : "A cette heure indue, que faites-vous donc dans la rue ?"_

_Naïvement, et sans savoir, elle me dit : "Je fais le trottoir."_

_**.**_

_C'est une gamine charmante, charmante, charmante_

_Qui possède une âme innocente, innocente._

_En elle tout est poésie, poésie_

_Elle répond au joli nom d'Aspasie. __*****_

_..._

"Il s'en sort pas mal, chuchota Harry.

\- Hrmph ! maugréa le Potionniste... en tout cas il capte l'intérêt de Pélias, ce qui est le but recherché. Cela sera bientôt à toi de jouer, tu te souviens de ce que tu dois faire ?

\- Approcher le Roi, me présenter comme étant Jason et mettre la Toison d'Or sur le tapis. Si je puis dire.

\- Parfait ! Mais patiente un peu. Il boit beaucoup de vin de Samos. S'il est ivre, on pourra mieux tracer la route vers son esprit.

\- Et c'est bien connu, le vin de Samos trace.

\- Seigneur Héphaïstos !"

Le Forgeron boiteux tira la langue sous le regard complice d'Alistair, faisant soupirer le Potionniste. _Les Dieux ! Soit ils sont mortellement sérieux, soit encore plus fous qu'un Albus sous acide citrique. Ils ne pourraient pas avoir un juste milieu ?_

**.**

Le temps avait filé, les invités étaient partis et le récital d'Hagrid semblait ne point finir. Il en était aux chansons de Serge Gainsbourg, _Les Sucettes_, bien sûr, et le plus explicite _Je t'aime, moi non plus _quand Severus, voyant le Roi dodeliner de la tête fit signe à Harry.

"Qui l'eût cru ? Pélias a de la cuite dans les idées.

\- Alistair, tu ne vas pas t'y mettre aussi ?

\- Rhôô, Phapha a raison, t'es un coincé de première."

Le Potionniste leur jeta un regard noir qui ne leur fit ni chaud ni froid, tandis que le Gryffondor se faufilait à côté du trône.

"Votre majesté ?!

\- J'suis aux abonnés absents, rappelez demain.

\- Désolé, mais ça urge !

\- Les toilettes, c'est au fond.

\- C'est pas ce que je voulait dire. J'ai besoin que vous m'envoyiez chercher la Toison d'Or.

\- Cette serpillère ?! Que voudriez-vous que j'en fasse ?

\- Serpillère ?

\- Ben oui, depuis le temps qu'elle a disparue, elle doit être bouffée aux mites. Alors..."

Aïe ! Problème : si le Roi considérait la peau du bélier comme un quasi déchet, comment lui faire dire que "Jason" devait aller la chercher ?

En allant dans son sens.

"Votre Majesté, la toison serait bien utile pour nettoyer la salle, ne croyez-vous pas ?"

Le crâne enserré par la migraine, Pélias n'essaya pas de discuter.

"D'accord... allez la chercher !"

Et il s'affaissa, sombrant dans le sommeil de l'ivresse.

Harry allait rejoindre les autres quand Péroné l'arrêta.

"Vous ne vous êtes pas présenté comme étant Jason et c'est indispensable. Vous avez échoué."

Le Gryffondor lui arracha des doigts son calame encré et un morceau de parchemin, y écrivit quelques lignes.

**Jason et les Argo-net**

**Balayage - Lavage - Curage - **

**Dernier client satisfait : Augias**

"Cette carte de visite suffira ?"

L'Employé du Destin ne put qu'acquiescer et Harry la glissa sous le coude du souverain ronflant.

_Mission numéro deux remplie !_

"Tout de même, fit Alistair qui avait lu les mots avant que le feuillet ne soit hors de portée, le nettoyage des écuries d'Augias, c'est un des travaux d'Hercule-Héraclès. C'est connu. Tu n'as pas peur qu'il te reproche cette incohérence ?

\- Nooon, je suis le boss d'une entreprise de propreté. Il trouvera normal que j'ai embauché un demi-Dieu en CDD."

Le Minotaure n'insista pas. Après tout, Harry avait peut-être raison.

Tous deux se dépéchèrent de rejoindre l'équipe qui sortait du Palais. Restait maintenant à s'occuper du morceau le plus compliqué de la légende : constituer l'équipage de L'Argo au grand complet, et là, ça posait problème, car le vivier sorcier dont disposait Humérus, au vingtième siècle, ne suffirait pas pour remplir tous les rôles.

Des prises de tête en perspective.

...

* * *

*** **Cet air est tiré de l'opérette Phi-phi. (1918)


	9. L'Argo

Disclaimer : le monde de Harry Potter est à J.K.R. ; Alistair et ses amis du Dix-Neuvième Parallèle sont à moi.

Rating : T

Personnages : le Trio D'or, Severus Snape, OC.

Correctrice : Fantomette34.

* * *

RàR : Christine, tu as raison, Harry tient de plus en plus de Severus.

**.**

N d'A : pour les besoins du récit, j'ai inversé deux séquences de la légende des Argonautes.

_Bonne lecture !_

* * *

Mythic Interim - L'Argo

**.**

**o-O-o**

**.**

Hagrid rentré au vingtième siècle, les Voyageurs du Temps revinrent vers l'antre de Chiron, où les attendait Péronnelle, pour planifier la suite de l'histoire.

"Et si nous changions l'ordre des faits ?

\- Lesquels, Sev ?

\- Dans la légende originelle, Jason commence par appeler à lui tous les héros de la Grèce Antique, puis va dans la forêt de Dodone consulter l'oracle du chêne de Zeus. Il y rencontre Athéna qui lui offre le tronc d'un autre chêne, lui aussi magique, pour tailler le mât de son futur bateau, ainsi que la figure de proue. Elle lui dit qu'elle a demandé au Roi Argos de construire ledit bateau...

\- Ça, ce sera mon rôle ! s'exclama Héphaïstos.

\- ... justement, si ton divin ami se charge de la construction ce sera vite fait, et ensuite on règlerait la question des héros. Au fait, Humérus a-t-il distribué tous les rôles au vingtième siècle ?

\- Quasiment. Il a précisé qu'un seul lui posait problème.

\- On verra le moment venu. Alors, que pensez-vous de cette possible inversion ? Harry ?

\- Pourquoi pas, tant que cela ne modifie en rien la légende.

Je suppose que je devrais me rendre seul dans cette forêt de Dodone ?

\- Oui, déclara Péroné, mais cela sera moins mouvementé que votre épreuve dans le torrent. Vous croisez la Déesse, vous l'écoutez et vous revenez.

\- Cela me convient. Maître Chiron...

\- Jeune homme ?

\- ... pouvez-vous m'indiquer le chemin jusqu'au chêne de Zeus ?"

Le Centaure parut embarrassé.

"C'est que... cette partie du Royaume ne m'est pas familière. Pour vous guider, il vous faudrait les services d'une G.P. Déesse.

\- Une _quoi ?!_

_\- _Une G.P. Déesse, répéta Péroné, une Divinité qui vous indique le chemin à suivre. Je connais la meilleure pour cela, je vous l'appelle ?"

Harry hocha la tête. L'Employé du Destin prononça un Sort compliqué et une jeune femme apparut.

"Bonjour, je suis Tibia.

\- Une cousine à vous ? fit le Gryffondor à Péroné.

\- C'est vrai, mais chut ! Cela ne doit pas se savoir, on m'accuserait de favoritisme.

\- Je vous mènerai à bon port, je vous le garantis, affirma la G.P. Déesse... pour la modique somme de dix Drachmes d'argent.

\- J'aurais dû m'en douter ! Elle ne voudrait pas m'aider sur ma bonne mine ?"

_**Boum !**_

La jeune femme était tombée sur les fesses.

"Quoi, qu'est-ce que j'ai dit ?

\- Harry, tu as parlé de Mine, sourit Alistair, c'est une unité de poids et de monnaie qui vaut _cent_ Drachmes, soit presque cinq-cents grammes d'argent.

\- Aaah, et elle a cru que j'augmentais sa rémunération ?"

Le Minotaure fit signe que oui et ajouta : "Faut la détromper, fiston."

Le jeune Sorcier releva Tibia, tout en continuant la conversation avec son père.

"T'inquiète, j'ai un talent pour..."

_**BOUM !**_

Cette fois-ci, elle était tombée dans les pommes.

_"Quoi encore ?!_

_\- _Le Talent est aussi une unité de monnaie et vaut soixante Mines, soit_ six-mille _Drachmes.

\- Merlin, cela fait...

\- ... un bon paquet de lingots en provenance du Laurion. *

\- Je visualise pas.

\- Attendez !" dit Héphaïstos.

Il fit un geste, et des barres du métal précieux s'abattirent sur les pieds du Gryffondor.

_**"AÏE !"**_

Vingt-six kilos d'argent sur les orteils, ça fait mal. Au moins cette arrivée soudaine eut-elle une issue positive. Réveillée par l'odeur du métal - si si, ceux qui prétendent que l'argent n'a pas d'odeur se trompent ! - Tibia reprit connaissance. Severus lui tendit un lingot qu'elle s'empressa d'empocher, avant de faire signe au Gryffondor de la suivre. Ce qu'il fit en clopinant.

**.**

**o-O-o**

**.**

Ils se coulèrent pendant des heures dans les sous-bois où les sources étaient le seul murmure, jusqu'à ce que...

"Je n'irai pas plus loin, jeune Harry, fit Tibia, le chêne de Zeus est après cette colline, vous devriez rencontrer la vraie-fausse Athéna sous peu.

\- Zut, c'est vrai !... Savez-vous _qui_ Humérus a-t-il envoyé pour l'incarner ?

\- Aucune idée."

L'Immortelle s'étant volatilisée, le Gryffondor avança avec prudence - et oui, cela lui arrivait - au bas de ladite colline. La rencontre semblait imminente, car il entendait des bruits de pas sur la pente au-dessus de lui.

Il eut à peine le temps de distinguer la silhouette d'une femme que celle-ci perdit l'équilibre, dévala la côte en fonçant droit sur lui et le heurta avant de s'effondrer. Ce qui lui fit doublement mal : premièrement parce que ladite silhouette portait une armure et que le choc lui fêla la cage thoracique, deuxièmement parce qu'elle marcha au passage sur son pied blessé.

Eh oui, re-aïe !

Nonobstant, son côté Gryffondor reprit le dessus et il tendit la main vers l'être qui combinait traits humains et ailes furieuses. Ce ne fut que quand les cheveux changèrent de couleur qu'il la reconnut.

"Nymphadora...

**\- Ne m'appelle pas comme ça !**

\- Pardon, Tonks. Ainsi, tu es devenue Athéna ?

\- Oui. J'ai essayé de coller au personnage, j'ai emprunté une armure à Poudlard et un hibou pour figurer sa chouette.

\- Ah, c'était ça les ailes ?

\- Un instant."

La Métamorphomage défit son harnais métallique et libéra le Grand-Prince** qui la mordit avant de s'envoler.

"Sale bête !

\- Tout de même, un des plus grands hiboux pour une petite chouette.

\- Je n'ai pas eu le choix, à la volière ils étaient tous en réunion syndicale. Sauf lui. C'est Craignos, le hibou des Enfers qui appartient à Charon.

\- Je me disais bien que je le reconnaissais."

Ce volatile, au "charmant" caractère, faisait la liaison entre le monde infernal et Alistair, à Poudlard. Il portait aussi, parfois, des mots doux que Massacre envoyait à sa belle, aux Iles Fortunées, et retour. Convoyer des lettres d'amour l'insupportait et le rendait méchant. Plus qu'il ne l'était d'ordinaire, s'entend.

"Assez parlé de lui. Tu as ton texte ?

\- Oui Harry. Attends !"

La jeune Sorcière fouilla ses robes et en sortit un parchemin taché de rouge.

_"Du sang ?!_

\- Non, du sirop de grenadine. J'ai eu une petite soif avant de partir."

**.**

Il n'apprit rien du texte, et dès qu'elle en eut fini la lecture elle disparut.

Ce qui le laissa seul avec un petit... non, un _gros_ problème. Ses côtes, son pied lui faisaient mal et il était tout seul au milieu de nulle part, sans rien pour lui montrer le chemin du retour. Bon sang, où étaient les G.P. Déesses quand on avait besoin d'elles ?

Peut-être pourrait-il l'appeler.

"Tibia ?!"

Pas de réponse.

Mais la seconde d'après les griffes puissantes de Craignos le soulevèrent de terre et ils volèrent de conserve vers l'aire des Voyageurs du Temps.

**.**

**o-O-o**

**.**

L'équipe était descendue au bord de la mer, dans une anse à l'abri du vent et des curieux où Héphaïstos avait pris l'apparence d'Argos, l'architecte naval hors pair. Il s'en donnait à cœur joie : bois, étoupe et cordages se mêlaient par la seule force de sa volonté et, peu à peu, la structure du bateau apparaissait.

"Au fond, Phapha, c'est un gosse, sourit le Minotaure, ne croirait-on pas voir une séquence d'un film de Walt Disney, hein, Sev ? **Sev ?!**

\- Hmm... Pardon Alistair, mais je suis inquiet. Nous avons le tronc du chêne magique que Harry est censé avoir reçu et... et lui n'est pas rentré.

\- Naaan, c'est normal ! Le chêne a été livré par Amazones, et le gamin a dû prendre le chemin des écoliers pour revenir.

\- Plutôt la voie des airs, cria Hermione, regardez !"

A l'horizon un point grossit à toute allure pour finir par larguer sa charge sans même ralentir.

"Je l'ai !" cria Alistair.

Ma foi, il y avait du bon dans la pratique du Rugby. Alistair réceptionna en douceur le Gryffondor comme il l'aurait fait d'un ballon en chandelle.

"Je déteste ce hibou, grogna Harry, quand on sera rentrés, j'en ferai du hachis.

\- Pas question ! répliqua Severus.

\- Mais pourquoi ?

\- Parce qu'il est un hibou Grand Prince et que de ce fait, il est lié à ma... _notre_ famille."

Minotaure et Gryffondor en restèrent comme deux ronds de flans. Ils n'avaient jamais fait le rapprochement. C'était pourtant vrai qu'il y avait comme une parenté entre la Créature et le Maître des Potions. Le caractère, surtout...

**"Ça y est, j'ai terminé !"**

Le cri de joie d'Héphaïstos les ramena au présent et ils pivotèrent, stupéfaits et ravis du résultat : l'Argo était magnifique. Et grand. Plusieurs dizaines de guerriers pourraient y vivre sans se marcher sur les pieds.

Enthousiaste, Alistair grimpa sur le pont.

"Aaaah, ce sera à la mesure de mon avatar, puisque je suis censé incarner Héraclès !

\- Et si tu te transformais, qu'on voit ce que cela donne ?"

L'Homme-Taureau acquiesça et prit l'apparence du demi-Dieu : cheveux et barbe foncés, massue impressionnante et peau du lion de Némée qu'il avait gagnée de haute lutte.

"Parfait, s'écria Héphaïstos en servant des coupes de vin à tout le monde, on s'y tromperait !"

Quelqu'un, du rivage, s'y trompa.

_**"HÉ, COUSIN !"**_

Alistair s'étrangla avec sa boisson tandis que les autres se tournaient vers l'intrus. C'était un homme qui attirait la sympathie, alors pourquoi l'Homme-Taureau le regardait-il avec colère ?

"Oh la cata ! gémit Hermione.

\- Pourquoi dis-tu cela ?

\- Parce que c'est bien le cousin d'Héraclès... Thésée, le Roi d'Athènes... celui qui est censé avoir tué le Minotaure."

...

* * *

* Les mines d'argent du Laurion furent pour beaucoup dans la richesse d'Athènes.

** Il y a bien des hiboux grands-Ducs, pourquoi pas des hiboux Grands-Princes.


	10. Préparatifs

Disclaimer : le monde de Harry Potter est à J.K.R. ; Alistair et ses amis du Dix-Neuvième Parallèle sont à moi.

Rating : T

Personnages : le Trio d'Or, Severus Snape, OC

Correctrice : Fantomette34.

* * *

RàR : Christine, oui, tous les agents du Destin ont des noms d'os, et comme il y a 206 os dans le corps humain, j'ai de la marge.

**.**

Dernier chapitre avant le grand départ.

_Bonne lecture !_

* * *

Mythic Interim - Préparatifs

**.**

**o-O-o**

**.**

Suite aux paroles d'Hermione, les Voyageurs du Temps semblaient paralysés tandis que Thésée montait à bord du bateau : le Trio d'Or n'osait respirer, Alistair serrait les dents et Severus restait de marbre, comme à son habitude. Seul Héphaïstos, sous l'apparence d'Argos, remplissait ses devoirs d'hôte et allait au-devant du Roi d'Athènes, sa claudication prononcée étant l'unique indice de sa contrariété.

"Salut à toi, fils de Poséidon ! dit-il à l'homme aux longs cheveux, que nous vaut le plaisir de ta visite ?

\- Je parcourais le pays sans but quand le Destin a dévié ma route vers la côte...

\- Eh, j'y suis pour rien ! protesta Péroné dans un murmure.

\- ... et je ne le regrette pas, puisque je retrouve ici mon parent Héraclès !"

Thésée était visiblement très heureux de ce fait.

Alistair _beaucoup moins, _et quand le Roi d'Athènes vint à lui les bras ouverts il lui rendit son embrassade à son aune. Les os du souverain commencèrent à craquer.

"Oups, désolé, _Cousin_, je ne connais plus ma force !"

Severus l'incendia du regard, l'Homme-Taureau desserra son étreinte, rendant le souffle à l'Athénien, et, comme si de rien n'était, entreprit de présenter son équipe.

"Tu connais déjà Argos... les jeunots, ce sont Atalante, Hylas, le rouquin, et Jason, pour qui le bateau a été construit. Le type en noir à côté, c'est Lyncée..."

Severus s'inclina.

"Je remercie les Dieux d'avoir permis cette rencontre, fit le Potioniste, cela faisait longtemps que je voulais parler avec celui qui a tué le Minotaure."

_Ouille !_

Gros moment d'embarras. Nul ne comprenait pourquoi Severus avait ainsi mis les pieds dans le plat. Sans se concerter, les Voyageurs du Temps firent comme si de rien n'était. Ce ne fut pas le cas de Thésée, mais là où l'on attendait une fierté envers son acte, une rougeur envahit son visage. Le Roi d'Athènes était honteux. Pourquoi ?

_Je m'en doutais_, pensa le Maître des Potions.

"Voyageurs, reprenez votre forme originelle !" ordonna-t-il.

Sans discuter, Héphaïstos et Alistair obéirent. Si la forme contournée du Divin Forgeron changea peu, celle de l'Homme-Taureau agrandit encore sa silhouette. Tous s'attendaient à une attaque, ou au minimum une réaction de colère de l'Athénien. Rien de cela n'advint. L'homme était bouche bée devant sa soi-disant victime.

"Eh, ferme ton clapet, railla le Minotaure, vu la saison, tu vas gober les mouches !"

Hermione eut un rire nerveux, Harry et Ron suivirent. Ne restaient impassibles que les adultes, enfin, si on pouvait compter Alistair dans cette catégorie.

Thésée s'avança vers la masse de ce dernier. Tout doucement, il posa sa main sur le bras deux fois plus gros que le sien.

"Je... je suis heureux que vous soyez en vie, murmura-t-il.

\- Venez, conclut Severus, nous avons à parler."

Tous s'engouffrèrent dans la Salle des Cartes. Des explications étaient plus que nécessaires, de part et d'autre.

**.**

Après que Severus ait résumé les événements survenus lors de leur séjour en Crète, au temps de Minos, et leur sauvetage d'Astérios, le jeune Minotaure des origines,* il demanda à Thésée de leur dévoiler ce qui s'était passé ensuite, et comment la légende en était venue à le désigner comme le vainqueur de la Créature cornue.

"Oh, c'est simple ! fit-il à Alistair, soulagé de pouvoir en parler, je suis arrivé, peu après votre exploit, sur le bateau des sept jeunes gens et sept jeunes filles qui devaient être enfermés dans le labyrinthe. Comme vous aviez disparu...

\- J'suis pas le premier Minotaure, juste sa réincarnation.

\- Désolé !... Comme _Astérios_ avait disparu, notre groupe d'otages s'est retrouvé sans utilité. Alors le Roi Minos m'a proposé un choix tordu : ou je prétendais avoir tué le Minotaure et repartait libre avec mes compagnons pour Athènes, ou la vérité éclatait... et c'était une catastrophe.

\- J' comprends pas, avoua Harry.

\- C'est une question de géopolitique, répondit son père, si les autres Royaumes avaient appris qu'une équipe de mortels avait battu Minos, tout fils de Zeus qu'il soit, sur son propre terrain, ils l'auraient pensé faible et n'auraient pas hésité à envahir la Crète.

\- Okay, mais...

\- Tu penses peut-être qu'il l'aurait mérité ?

\- Ben...

\- Harry, quand des dirigeants se déclarent la guerre, ce sont toujours les peuples qui souffrent. Tu le souhaites, ça ?

\- Non.

\- Il y avait aussi une autre vérité sous-entendue, fit tristement Thésée, quitte à ne mener qu'une expédition guerrière, Minos n'aurait pas hésité à s'en prendre à Athènes en représailles et à la rayer de la carte. Nous avions déjà perdu une fois, alors, j'ai accepté le mensonge. Je suis devenu célèbre pour quelque chose que je n'avais pas fait."

Harry hocha la tête. Lui qui trainait encore aujourd'hui le titre de l'Élu, suite aux manigances du Ministère, pouvait comprendre ce qu'avait ressenti le Souverain d'Athènes.

"Seul point positif, poursuivit ce dernier, ma "gloire" nous a donnés des années de paix, ainsi qu'à la Crète. Les autres Rois pensaient que je pourrais leur disputer cette île. J'ai laissé planer le doute...

\- ... et comme ça, Minos était content. Bien vu !

\- Vous allez tout divulguer ?

\- _Surtout pas !_ s'écria Severus, mais maintenant que vous êtes là, nous allons devoir réviser nos plans. Nous ne pouvons plus suivre à la lettre la légende des Argonautes.

\- Mais vous y êtes obligés !

\- Non, Péroné. Nous devons en suivre les grandes lignes. N'avons-nous pas déjà modifié certaines séquences ?"

Oui, et l'Employé du Destin avait validé ces changements. Que pouvait-il bien objecter, maintenant ?

**.**

"La vérité, c'est que nous ne pourrons plus présenter l'expédition de l'Argo comme une quête de la Toison d'Or. Avoir un équipage de guerriers... Merlin, ils seraient intenables ! Il faudra embarquer des gens de la société civile.

\- Commençons par revoir le casting que doit nous envoyer Humérus Clausus. Augias, ce sera qui ?

\- Rusard.

\- Calaïs et Zétès, les Boréades, qui peuvent voler.

\- Les jumeaux Weasley, avec leur balai.

\- Et flûte ! grogna Ron.

\- Alistair continuera à incarner Héraclès ?

\- Non, Harry. Roi Thésée, pourriez-vous envoyer un message à votre véritable cousin ?

\- Tout de suite !

\- Bien. Pour les Dioscures, Castor et Pollux ?

\- Les Dupont, cela fera des vacances à Nemo.

\- Pélée, le futur père d'Achille.

\- Gilderoy Lockhart, pouffa Alistair.

_**\- Ça va pas, non ?!... **_on ira chercher l'original. Bon, il semblerait que la liste soit complète.

\- Nan, il manque Orphée."

_Mais comment avaient-ils pu oublier un Argonaute aussi important ?_

Severus sortit le faux Gallion et secoua les puces d'un Humérus qui n'en menait pas large. Où allait-il trouver un poète capable plus tard de contrer le chant des Sirènes ?

Il y avait bien une solution. Une et demie, en fait. Il allait **les** envoyer, et qu'ils se débrouillent !

**.**

Une dizaine de secondes plus tard, deux silhouettes, une grande et une petite, tombaient littéralement du ciel. Héphaïstos amortit leur chute dans les voiles de lin et les déposa sur le pont.

Mais ce n'était pas fini, un objet d'une soixantaine de centimètres filait droit sur l'homme affalé sur les lattes de bois.

Tous parlèrent en même temps.

"Alistair ! cria la voix d'une petite fille qui courait vers lui.

\- Mélanie, _ouch ! _fit le Minotaure, le souffle coupé quand elle sauta dans ses bras.

\- Jumièges, constata Severus en regardant l'homme recevoir sur ses jambes l'objet tout en courbes.

\- Mon violon !" s'exclama ce dernier en le tenant, ne pouvant y croire.

Humérus leur avait expédie André Jumièges et sa fille Mélanie, les deux derniers descendants d'Orphée.**

**.**

**o-O-o**

**.**

_Une heure et beaucoup de potions anti-migraine plus tard..._

"Ça va, on a pu caser tout le monde, fit un Harry bâillant, Jumièges et Mélanie sont avec Alistair dans sa cabine. Fred et George sont dans la vigie - y'a un Sort d'Extension - les Dupont sont installés à côté du gouvernail et Rusard en face du placard à balais. Voilà !

\- Bien, soupira Severus, en attendant l'arrivée des vrais héros grecs, il faut que nous sachions comment leur présenter le voyage sur l'Argo. Des idées ?

\- Une croisière-concert ? On inviterait Thémis.

\- Ceux qui n'aiment pas s'ennuieraient vite. Autre chose ?

\- J'aimais bien l'idée de la quête.

\- Trop long, même si Héphaïstos raccourcit les distances.

\- Des compétitions sportives, ici et à chaque escale !

\- Tu veux inventer les Jeux Olympiques ?

\- Pourquoi pas ? dit Alistair qui entrait à nouveau dans la Salle des Cartes, Hermione et Ron derrière lui.

\- Vu la puissance de tes amis, je ne suis pas sûr qu'on échappe au naufrage par explosion.

\- Alors faisons plus soft. T'as déjà vu à la télé les Jeux Sans Frontières ?

\- Non.

\- Moi si, fit Hermione, quand j'étais en vacances en France. C'est une bonne idée !

\- Et si on faisait un mix de tout cela ?"

La phrase de Ron Weasley rendit ses compagnons muets.

"Je veux dire, si on garde la croisière, pourquoi ne pas l'agrémenter de toute sorte d'activités distrayantes, avec pour ceux que cela branche des compétitions déjantés ?

\- Oh oui, des combats de catch dans la boue !

\- Alistaiiir...

\- Ben quoi, ça peut marcher ?!"

Le pire, c'est qu'il avait raison.

Severus signala la fin des débats et sortit sur le pont. Tout était calme. Cela ne dura pas. Rusard surgit devant lui, l'œil furibard.

"_J'espère que votre petite sauterie ne dégénèrera pas... _fit le Cracmol.

\- Je vous assure...

\- ... _et que le silence règnera de vingt-deux heures à six heures du matin !"_

Le silence, hein ?!

Le Potionniste laissa là son interlocuteur et alla vers le carré des officiers où se tenait le Dieu du Feu.

"Seigneur Héphaïstos ? Pourriez-vous contacter votre ami Dionysos, j'aimerais lui proposer un poste de D.J."

_Hé hé hé !_

_..._

* * *

* Voir Le Collier de Minos

** Voir Les Sorciers Missions Improbables


	11. Départ et première épreuve

Disclaimer : le monde ded Harry Potter est à J.K.R. ; Alistair et ses amis du Dix-Neuvième Parallèle sont à moi.

Rating : T

Personnages : le Trio d'Or, Severus Snape, OC

Correctrice : Fantomette34.

* * *

RàR : Christine, Rusard va en voir, mais il aura aussi un premier rôle dans le prochain chapitre.

**.**

**Nd'A 1 : jusqu'à fin septembre, je posterai les chapitres vendredi soir ou samedi matin.**

**Nd'A 2 : mercredi prochain, le 17, je posterai un OS qui s'intitule "Celles qui donnent le jour". J'espère qu'il vous plaira.  
**

**.**

Ce chapitre est dédicacé à Miss lyli, qui a posté la cinquantième review.

_Bonne lecture à tous !_

* * *

Mythic Interim - Départ et première épreuve

**.**

**o-O-o**

**.**

Après la décision des Sorciers concernant le voyage, le cours des jours s'accéléra et l'Argo se remplit de nobles et vaillants Grecs, à commencer par le plus célèbre d'entre eux, Héraclès, accompagné d'Hylas.

"C'est le jeune homme dont je devais tenir le rôle ? s'enquit Ron en regardant ce dernier, dommage que cela ne se fasse pas, être l'écuyer du grand balèze ne m'aurait pas déplu.

\- Il était... autre chose, aussi.

\- Quoi donc, Mione ?

\- Son éromène.

\- Héros-mène ? Mais où ?!

\- _Éromène_, Ron ! Cela signifie "l'homme aimé". Héraclès et Hylas sont amants. Alors, cela te plait toujours ?"

Le rouquin secoua la tête, ses taches de rousseur tranchant sur sa pâleur subite. Faisant un clin d'œil au Dieu Forgeron, la Sorcière enfonça le clou :

"Tu sais, si tu avais vécu à cette époque, tu aurais eu ce même genre de lien avec Héphaïstos. N'est-ce pas, Maître ?

\- Eh bien, oui ! fit celui-ci, dont les sourcils s'élevèrent subitement... Attendez... Ronald, si cela vous intéresse, nous pourrions envisager cette relation dès notre retour au vingtième siècle ?!"

Le sixième Weasley devint d'un blanc de porcelaine.

"Non ?!... Soit... mais on pourra revenir sur le sujet à tout moment !"

Le Dieu du Feu s'éloigna, rendant son clin d'œil à Hermione. Il n'avait jamais eu l'intention de déclarer cela, mais à la vue du visage défait du rouquin quand il avait su... il avait aussitôt embrayé sur les dires de la Sorcière.

Ron était un garçon sympathique et travailleur, mais il avait tendance à gober tout ce qu'il entendait et son Maître en profitait dès qu'il le pouvait.

Alistair avait raison : Héphaïstos était un gosse, la plupart du temps. Un vrai sale gosse.

**.**

Debout sur le pont, Dionysos, son ami Silène qui était venu avec lui et le reste de l'équipe appréhendait l'accueil qui serait fait au Minotaure par l'auteur des douze travaux. Ils n'auraient pas dû. Héraclès toisa un instant la silhouette cornue et éclata de rire : il rencontrait _enfin_ quelqu'un à sa mesure.

"Mon cousin Thésée n'a écrit que du bien de toi dans son courrier, déclara le colosse, puis-je te compter parmi mes amis ?"

Alistair hocha la tête et les deux se serrèrent la main. Encore un avantage à la situation. C'était la première fois qu'ils pouvaient le faire sans écraser les doigts de leur vis-à-vis. Dionysos, qui les connaissait bien, prit Severus à part.

"Je crois, Sorcier, que ces deux-là te coûteront cher en matériel. Ils sont fichus de détruire les tables, même massives, en jouant au bras de fer."

_Ça, c'est inévitable ! Il n'y a plus qu'à espérer qu'ils ne brisent pas les mâts en s'exerçant à la boxe dessus. On serait obligé de ramer, dans tous les sens du terme._

**.**

**o-O-o**

**.**

Ils prirent la mer sous une pluie froide qui poussa les passagers à se mettre à couvert. Cela donna une idée à Harry.

"Venez ! fit-il à ses amis, Silène est dans un coin de la Salle des Cartes et il a l'air de s'ennuyer à cent Drachmes de l'heure. Nous allons partager avec lui quelques coupes de vin.

\- Harry, aurais-tu l'intention de le rendre ivre ?

\- Oui, Hermione. Aurais-tu oublié quel est son Pouvoir ?"

Oh que non ! Le vieux Satyre avait la particularité de faire des prophéties dès qu'il était pompette. De _vraies_ prophéties.

"A partir de maintenant on est au cœur de l'aventure, et je crois que cela sera plus dur que ce que l'on a déjà fait. Connaître l'avenir sera un atout."

Hermione n'osa pas lui rappeler que les "prophéties" de Silène étaient, pour la plupart, un ramassis de phrases aussi obscures que l'Allée des Embrumes au cœur de la nuit.

Mais... si l'on pouvait en tirer quelque chose.

**.**

Deux amphores plus tard, ils étaient aussi soûls les uns que les autres. Harry étant sorti prendre l'air, ses deux amis tentèrent d'interroger le Satyre qui n'arrêtait pas de hoqueter.

"Monsieur Silène...

\- **Monsieur ?!... **_Hic !... _Ah non, m'appelez pas... _Hic !... _comme ça ! J'ai l'impression d'avoir mille ans. Suis-je bête... _Hic !... _**j'ai** mille ans !

\- Que pouvez-vous nous dire sur l'île de Lemnos ?

\- Hyp... Hyp... Hyp...

\- _**Hourra !**_

\- Nooon... Hypsipyle ! C'est le nom de celle qui y règne.

\- Une reine ? s'étonna Hermione, c'est plutôt rare dans ce monde.

\- Par la force des choses," grogna Silène.

Le vieux Satyre semblait avoir perdu à la fois son hoquet et toute joie de vivre. Pire même, il reposa sa coupe de vin sans la boire.

"Ecoutez-moi, vous deux ! les mit-il en demeure, vous devrez veiller à ce que les choses ne dégénèrent pas : quoi qu'il se passe, empêchez Héphaïstos et mon ami Dionysos d'intervenir, _n'utilisez pas votre Magie ! _Le cœur et l'esprit doivent l'emporter sur la colère, d'où qu'elle vienne, **et surtout..."**

Il agrippa la tunique de Harry qui était revenu.

"... empêche que le sang tache la fleur qui t'a donné la vie. Il y a des rages contre lesquelles même les Dieux sont impuissants."

Silène s'effondra sur le banc, gagné par le sommeil, tandis que les Gryffondors tentaient de donner un sens à ces mots décousus.

Ils allaient devoir remettre cela à plus tard. Du haut de la vigie leur parvint un cri des jumeaux Weasley : **"Terre !"**

Ils étaient en vue de l'île de Lemnos.

**.**

**o-O-o**

**.**

"Beau paysage !" reconnut Severus.

Ils étaient à quelques encablures et l'île commençait à se dévoiler.

"C'est ici que j'ai atterri quand Zeus, mon père, m'a jeté de l'Olympe céleste, avoua Héphaïstos, malgré le fait que cela m'ait rendu boiteux, j'ai toujours eu un faible pour cette île et ses habitants.

\- Pareil pour moi, fit Dionysos, mais pour une autre raison : leur Roi Thoas est mon fils."

Harry comprenait à présent pourquoi Silène les avait mis en garde. Les Dieux étaient trop impliqués avec la vie locale, et si cela se passait mal...

"Whoa, ils ont des vergers extraordinaires, s'exclama Ron, et des champs de blé à perte de vue ! Et des... zut, je ne sais pas !

Professeur Snape, pouvez-vous voir quelles sont les cultures sous les tertres qui tapissent la colline ?"

Le Potionniste s'exécuta et blêmit.

"Ce ne sont pas des cultures, Monsieur Weasley, ce sont des tombes récentes.

\- Par la foudre de Zeus, blanchit Héphaïstos, vu le nombre, il doit y avoir la moitié de la population sous terre ! Une épidémie ?

\- Non, _ils_ ont connu une mort violente.

\- Ils ?!

\- Il n'y a que des hommes dans ces tombes."

L'équipe en resta muette de stupeur. Que s'était-il passé ? Pourquoi tous ces morts masculins ?

"**Demi-tour !** cria Severus au pilote Tiphys.

\- Papa ?

\- Harry, nous ne pouvons pas débarquer sans connaître la raison de ce massacre. Dès que la nuit viendra, quelques-uns d'entre nous prendront la chaloupe et iront au Palais. Les réponses s'y trouvent.

**.**

Comme pour favoriser l'expédition, la lune se cacha derrière les nuages et la chaloupe atteignit sans encombre une anse menant à un passage secret. Le commando était réduit : Harry, Thésée et Severus. Grâce aux indications de Dionysos la progression fut rapide, et ils débouchèrent dans une chambre somptueuse où se trouvait une femme.

Au bruit qu'ils firent elle se tourna vers eux.

Son visage était ravagé de larmes.

"Êtes-vous les Erinyes ?" demanda-t-elle, perdue.

Thésée secoua la tête.

"Reine Hypsipyle, nous sommes envoyés par votre grand-père."

La femme éclata à nouveau en sanglots.

**.**

**.**

"Cela couvait depuis longtemps. Les maris de l'île étaient devenus des monstres, battant et négligeant leurs épouses. Certains, même, les avaient répudiées et vivaient avec leurs maitresses, des esclaves kidnappées lors de batailles. Le point de non-retour a été atteint hier et les femmes ont décidé de tuer tous les hommes à l'aube suivante. Époux, adolescents, _pères ! _Elles voulaient que je tue le mien, mais je n'ai pas pu.

\- Où est-il, alors ?

\- Je l'ai enfermé dans un coffre que j'ai confié à la mer. Si les Dieux veulent qu'il survive..."

Severus secoua lentement la tête. La Reine, pas plus que les autres femmes, n'échapperait aux Déesses de la Vengeance.

"Quel gâchis ! murmura Harry.

\- On ne peut plus rien y changer.

\- Je sais. À moins qu'il n'y ait à cette époque un Retourneur de Temps."

Un retourneur de... _Par l'absence de cerveau de Fudge !_

Le Potionniste fouilla sa poche et en sortit le faux Gallion sur lequel il tapa un message.

"Harry, tu as du génie !

\- Tu devrais me le dire plus souvent. Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ?

\- Tu as parlé de Retourneur de Temps. _Et je sais qui en a un surpuissant à notre époque !"_

.

Humérus avait fait vite, il avait expédié le propriétaire dudit Retourneur en trente secondes.

Harry était ravi.

Il le fut beaucoup moins quand il réalisa qui c'était.

Une patte folle, un visage balafré, un œil qui scannait la pièce à la recherche de l'improbable.

Alastor Maugrey dans toute sa splendeur.

...


	12. Lemnos - Part 1

Disclaimer : le monde de Harry Potter est à J.K.R. ; Alistair et ses amis du Dix-Neuvième Parallèle sont à moi.

Rating : T

Personnages : le Trio d'Or, Severus Snape, OC

Correctrice : Fantomette34.

* * *

RàR : Christine, nos héros vont tout faire pour empêcher le massacre, et avec Maugrey dans l'équation...

**.**

Un petit chapitre pour commencer la séquence de Lemnos.

_Bonne lecture !_

* * *

Mythic Interim - Lemnos

Première partie

**.**

**o-O-o**

**.**

_"Snape ! _s'horrifia le nouveau venu.

\- Bonjour à vous aussi, Maugrey.

\- Je vous préviens ! Si c'est un piège...

\- C'en est un.

\- ... euuuh."

Plus tard, Harry put se vanter d'avoir assisté à un phénomène très rare : Maugrey Fol Œil à court de mots. Cela ne dura pas, le vieil Auror reprit vite du poil de l'Hippogriffe.

"C'est une urgence, continua le Potionniste, on a besoin de votre retourneur de temps pour éviter un massacre.

\- Alors pourquoi parlez-vous de piège... _minute !_ Comment savez-vous que j'ai un retourneur de temps ?!

\- Justement, c'est parce que je sais que vous avez cet Artefact que je vous ai piégé."

L'œil magique d'Alastor se mit à tourner très vite, comme s'il essayait de suivre les rouages de son cerveau frôlant la surchauffe. Les deux ralentirent au bout d'un moment et finirent par s'arrêter.

"Si vous pouviez _m'éviter_ la migraine... gémit-il.

\- Je vais tout vous expliquer."

**.**

"... donc, vous voulez sauver de la mort les hommes de cette île, et cela, grâce au retourneur de temps ?

\- Oui.

\- Comment ?

\- En remontant aux premières heures de l'aube, c'est à ce moment-là que le massacre s'est déclenché.

\- D'accord pour la technique, mais ce que je voulais savoir, c'est comment vous allez convaincre ces Dames de ne pas zigouiller leurs maris ?

\- J'ai quelques idées dans l'immédiat, et pour la suite il faudra la présence des Argonautes.

\- Gare au paradoxe temporel. Revenus à l'aube, vous trois serez _à la fois _sur le bateau et sur l'île.

\- Ce n'est pas un problème. J'ai dupliqué le faux Gallion qui me sert à contacter Humérus au vingtième siècle et je l'ai donné à Péroné avant notre départ. C'est un Employé du Destin, il peut voyager _et faire voyager_ dans l'espace. Il suffira de lui dire de nous "enlever" du bateau juste avant l'accostage. A sa charge d'arranger les choses quand cette histoire sera réglée.

\- Tout de même, c'est risqué.

\- Maugrey, cela fait des années, maintenant, que nous voyageons dans le temps et cela n'a jamais posé de problèmes. Faites-moi confiance."

Le vieil Auror sortit de sa poche le retourneur qui les enverrait dans le passé. Il se rappelait dans quelles circonstances il l'avait eu. Lors d'une mission à Londres, il avait arrêté un trafiquant d'objets magiques et avait dû faire un premier inventaire sur place. Voir le sablier l'avait fait craquer. Il l'avait caché sur lui et pensait l'utiliser pour assister au match de Quidditch qui se déroulait à quelques rues de là. Un sort de _Ne-Me-Remarquez-Pas _suffirait à le préserver des rencontres gênantes et il passerait un bon moment.

_Ah ouiche, un bon moment !_

Les tribunes s'étaient effondrées, faisant des dizaines de blessés, dont certains très graves, et le vieil Auror s'était retrouvé dans un lieu où il n'était pas censé être, avec ses collègues et les Médicomages de Sainte Mangouste courant dans tous les sens. Il y avait même l'infirmière de Poudlard, c'était dire si la situation les avait dépassés. *** **

Il s'était mis à l'écart, avait neutralisé son sort d'un _Finite Incantatem _et avait avalé le seul flacon de Polynectar qui lui restait...

Ses collègues et ceux qui connaissaient l'oiseau se demandèrent longtemps pourquoi 'Mondingus Fletcher' aidait aux soins avec sa baguette. Mais comme il était efficace...

**.**

Maugrey s'était éclipsé à l'arrivée des Enquêteurs Internationaux. Il était temps, la fatigue lui donnait des hallucinations. Quelle autre explication y avait-il à ce qu'il avait vu au moment de transplaner ?

Consoude Kostic, la Chef des Enquêteurs, lui avait fait un clin d'œil.

**.**

**o-O-o**

**.**

_L'île, vingt heures plus tôt..._

"Aïe mon pied !

\- Désolé, Potter, ma jambe de bois a glissé.

\- _Que_... Maugrey, vous nous avez suivis dans le passé ?!

\- Il semblerait, Snape. Bon, puisque je suis là je vais agir. Où sont ces Dames ?

\- Restez ici ! Vous n'êtes pas un modèle de subtilité, vous allez tout faire rater.

\- La situation est pourtant simple : on fonce dans le tas, on tape...

\- _Maugrey !_

_\- ..._ les hommes comme les femmes - vive la parité ! - et quand tout le monde est au tapis, on s'arrête.

_**\- J'en étais sûre !"**_

La voix avait claqué, rageuse. Elle semblait dégouliner de haine.

Les Voyageurs du temps fixèrent le groupe qui avançait vers eux, il était composé de cinq femmes, la reine Hypsipyle et quatre autres à la mine peu engageante, dont celle qui avait parlé.

_**"Vous les avez entendus ?! Ils ne connaissent que la violence ! Je ne sais pas qui sont ces hommes mais ils y passeront, comme les autres !**_

\- Vous et votre grande gueule..." grogna Severus à l'Auror.

Au temps pour la diplomatie.

**.**

Ce fut une baston équilibrée, surtout quand Harry leur cria que Silène leur interdisait la Magie, ce qui mena à des horions de part et d'autres. Thésée et les Sorciers ne faisaient que se défendre, on aurait pu croire que cela calmerait les habitantes de Lemnos... pas du tout ! Cela sembla au contraire alimenter leur colère. Au milieu des vases brisés, la femme haineuse ramassa un tesson coupant et balafra le Potionniste.

Une goutte de sang tomba.

_**"Nooon !"**_ hurla Harry.

Il se souvenait de ce qu'avait dit le Satyre : "Empêche que le sang tache la fleur qui t'a donné la vie, il y a des rages contre lesquelles même les Dieux sont impuissants."

C'étaient des lys qui gisaient sur le sol.

Un pétale reçut le sang. Il se replia. On crut un instant que rien n'arriverait, mais du cœur blessé jaillit une fumée sombre qui s'épaississait de seconde en seconde.

"C'est de la poudre d'obscurité du Pérou ?

\- Non, Maugrey, et on va vite regretter que cela n'en soit pas."

Harry avait raison. La fumée s'étalait en une couche mince jusqu'à couvrir la surface d'un grand miroir ou d'un tableau en pied.

Plus sûrement d'un tableau.

Des angles apparurent, un cadre se solidifia et en son centre se révéla une silhouette entourée de flammes.

Oh oui, il y avait des choses que même les Dieux ne pouvaient contrer.

Lily Evans en fureur, par exemple.

**.**

La rousse fixait la femme au tesson de vase.

**"Toi, comment as-tu **_**osé**_** faire du mal à celui que j'aime ?!"**

Elle était si en colère qu'elle commençait à sortir du cadre.

"Papa !

\- J'ai vu. Lily, arrête, si tu quittes le tableau, tu disparaîtras pour toujours !

_\- Et je laisserai cette mégère triompher ?!_

\- La vaincre serait d'un prix trop lourd si tu nous laisses seuls, ton fils et moi."

Elle pivota vers lui.

"**_Notre_** fils.

\- Notre fils," murmura Severus.

Elle le reprenait chaque fois qu'il parlait de Harry. Elle avait raison. Le jeune homme était son fils en tout, sauf par le sang, et cela personne n'y accordait d'importance.

**.**

Le Potionniste leva les yeux vers sa bien-aimée. Elle s'était calmée, ce qui voulait dire que son tableau ne fumait plus ni ne menaçait d'incendier le Palais, un progrès, vu la rage qui l'animait auparavant.

Il leva la main, elle fit de même. Leurs doigts se frôlèrent tandis que leurs yeux ne pouvaient se quitter. Au diable Lemnos et ses problèmes ! Au diable l'urgence de la situation ! Seul valait l'instant où ils se disaient "Je t'aime !" du regard, l'instant où elle lui apprenait à sourire.

Un raclement de gorge les ramena à la réalité.

"J' voudrais pas casser l'ambiance mais rien n'est réglé, ici."

Le vieil Auror énonçait l'évidence. A regret Severus recula, brisant le contact, miniaturisa le tableau et le rangea dans sa poche.

Le temps des épreuves était là, il fallait qu'ils soient à la hauteur.

Pour les adultes de cette île,

et les enfants.

On oubliait toujours les enfants dans une tragédie comme celle-là.

...

* * *

*** **On y fait allusion dans Disparitions inquiétantes et dans Les phrases malheureuses.


	13. Lemnos - Part 2

Disclaimer : le monde de Harry Potter est à J.K.R. ; Alistair et ses amis du Dix-Neuvième Parallèle sont à moi.

Rating : T

Personnages : le Trio d'Or, Severus Snape, OC.

Correctrice : Fantomette34.

* * *

Ràr : Christine, Maugrey fait des bêtises mais tu verras, dans cette partie, que son côté Auror sera très utile pour sauver une vie.

**.**

Deux notes pour ce chapitre : premièrement, la citation d'Andromaque, au tout début, est tirée du texte même de l'Iliade d'Homère.

Deuxièmement, nos héros vont être confrontés à une énigme criminelle et Severus, Maugrey et une habitante des lieux la résoudront.

D'ailleurs, lisez la note en bas, je vous pose une colle à ce sujet.

_Bonne lecture !_

* * *

Mythic Interim - Lemnos

Deuxième partie

**.**

**o-O-o**

**.**

Il ne fut pas difficile de réunir les hommes, femmes et enfants de Lemnos dans la Salle du Trône. L'artisan y côtoyait l'esclave, l'épouse de notable, les prostituées et les enfants choyés les orphelins sans avenir. A propos de ces derniers, Severus se souvenait de ce qu'Andromaque, la femme d'Hector avait dit, à Troie : _le jour où il est orphelin, un enfant se trouve tout seul. Il baisse la tête, ses joues se couvrent de larmes. Dans sa détresse, il va voir les amis de son père. On a pitié, on lui passe un instant la coupe, il mouille à peine ses lèvres, son palais reste sec. Celui qui a encore ses parents le chasse du banquet, il lui donne des coups, il l'injurie. "Disparais, ton père n'est pas de notre compagnie." _Il se promit de faire quelque chose pour améliorer leur situation, au moins sur cette île.

**.**

La Princesse Hypsipyle avait délivré son père, Thoas, de ses appartements et le Roi siégeait, sans savoir comment réagir au massacre programmé évité de justesse. Il contemplait la foule grondante au bord de l'explosion. Un rien suffirait à déclencher une bagarre et Zeus seul savait où cela les mènerait. Bon sang, il n'avait pas les tripes pour gérer cela, il était le fils de Dionysos, lui, pas celui d'Arès !

**"SILENCE !"** hurla une voix.

Le cri de Maugrey fut efficace, tous la bouclèrent.

"Écoutez, nous ne sommes pas plus heureux que vous d'être ici... commença l'Auror.

\- Alors pourquoi y êtes-vous ?! répliqua aussitôt une grande gueule.

\- Parce que le Destin nous a envoyés remettre de l'ordre, susurra le Potionniste d'une voix qui aurait gelé un Feudeymon, deux affaires contrarient les Parques, sur cette île. La première est la violence dont font preuve les maris envers leurs femmes.

\- La manière dont on les traite est la même qu'ailleurs !

\- Pas au point où vous en êtes arrivés. Votre société veut que les épouses restent à la maison et mettent au monde des enfants, de préférence mâle. Soit, mais cela n'excuse pas tout. Vous allez devoir obtenir leur pardon et les considérer à l'avenir comme vos égales.

\- Elles nous sont inférieures !

\- En force physique, peut-être, encore que, vu la vie que certaines mènent, leurs muscles triompheraient facilement des vôtres."

L'homme s'empourpra. Il était chauve, filiforme et n'aurait pas tenu cinq secondes dans une bagarre contre la lavandière qui croisait ses bras imposants sous son nez.

"Et la deuxième affaire ? osa demander un adolescent.

\- Elle découle de la première. Les femmes de cette île étaient excédées et sur le point de prendre leur revanche. Cela, les Parques ne peuvent le tolérer.

\- **Ha !**

\- Quand ils seront à "B", prévenez-moi." souffla Maugrey en bâillant.

Le Potionniste soupira. Fol Œil avait raison, ils n'avançaient pas. Il fallait embrayer sur l'étape suivante, et dans les règles, sinon la foule n'accepterait pas sa suggestion.

"Roi Thoas, je requiers votre aide.

\- Parle, Magicien.

\- Je voudrais que soient élus parmi eux deux hommes et deux femmes qui représenteraient les habitants de l'île, fit-il en les désignant, afin de parler de ce qui a failli les détruire."

Le souverain réfléchit quelque instants.

"Accordé ! Mais si je choisis des gens mariés, cela va encore dégénérer. Seuls les célibataires, veufs et veuves le seront."

Il fit taire le grondement de protestation d'un regard et commença sa sélection :

"Pour les femmes de Lemnos, j'opte pour Enyo, notre Potionniste..."

C'était celle qui avait balafré Severus.

" ... et Lubrix, la très dévouée."

Très dévouée aux hommes, à voir son costume échancré et son sourire canaille.

Le choix du souverain avait coupé le sifflet de tout un chacun, ce qui fit que les deux autres passèrent comme un parchemin par hibou postal ; il s'agissait d'un pêcheur d'une trentaine d'années, Glaucos, et, surprise, un des enfants orphelins nommé Phaénos.

Après avoir congédié la foule, moins les susnommés, Thoas s'était levé et s'apprêtait à rejoindre ses appartements. Au passage, il avait murmuré :

"Si je t'ai envoyé ceux-ci, Magicien, c'est parce qu'ils connaissent, de par leur statut et leur âge, toute la population de Lemnos. Parle-leur peu, écoute-les beaucoup et... sois patient avec Enyo. Elle n'a pas eu une vie facile."

**.**

Même quand il s'inclina devant elle, la femme le regarda avec mépris.

Si seulement il pouvait gagner sa confiance...

Le Destin se chargea de lui donner un coup de main. Si l'on puis dire.

**.**

**o-O-o**

**.**

_Une heure plus tard..._

Ayant décidé de commencer avec les dames, Severus avait demandé à Glaucos et Phaénos de patienter dans la fraîcheur du Palais, mais l'homme et l'enfant avaient décliné, ils avaient tant à faire ! Le Sorcier leur donna alors rendez-vous à midi et revint à ses discussions.

Ce ne fut pas aussi éprouvant qu'escompté : si Enyo était cassante, au mieux, Lubrix, qui connaissaient les hommes et leurs faiblesses, en dressaient un portrait bien moins noir. Ceci dit, les minutes passaient sans qu'ils ne progressent, la faute en était à sa collègue Potionniste qui se braquait dès qu'il ouvrait la bouche.

Il allait proposer une pause quand des couloirs leur parvint un brouhaha qui se rapprochait : des gens criaient, des pas se hâtèrent vers eux et Maugrey entra sans frapper.

"Snape, on est dans la mélasse !

\- Qu'y a-t-il ?

\- On vient de trouver au dehors le corps du type qui râlait, tout à l'heure, et celui qu'on accuse de l'avoir tué, c'est le p'tit, Phaénos."

**. **

Le corps et le gamin ramenés au Palais sous bonne garde, Severus, Harry, Alastor, Enyo et Lubrix se rendirent sur le lieu du crime en compagnie de la Patrouille qui avait constaté les faits.

"Bien, fit le Potionniste, il faut délimiter le champ des investigations, et ... _Maugrey, qu'est-ce __que vous__ faites ?!_

\- Ben, j' vous obéis !

\- En déroulant une bandelette marqué POLICE - DO NOT CROSS ?

\- J'ai toujours rêvé de faire comme les policiers moldus. Humm... désolé !"

Fol-Œil ayant rangé ses accessoires, ils revinrent à l'affaire. D'après le chef de la Patrouille, c'était clair : la victime, Altostratos, l'astronome de l'île avait été tué d'un coup sur le sommet du crâne par le jeune Phaénos, qui était son serviteur. Un quasi-esclave, en fait.

\- Y a-t-il des témoins ?

\- Le pêcheur Glaucos était dans le coin."

Celui-ci, encore sur place, leur apprit qu'il avait vu l'homme et l'enfant dans la même étendue de garrigue mais qu'il avait pivoté ensuite pour regarder la mer. Quand il s'était retourné, personne n'était en vue.

"Avec ça, les limiers du coin n'iront pas chercher plus loin," se désola l'Auror.

Ce qui leur fut transmis par la suite ne fit qu'approfondir leur malaise, les soldats avaient mis la main sur le garçon de dix ans, un gourdin ensanglanté en sa possession.

" ... il dit que c'est parce qu'il cherchait un lapin, qu'il l'a frappé à la sortie de son terrier et qu'il allait l'emporter quand nous sommes venus l'arrêter, confirma un soldat.

\- Vous avez trouvé l'animal après qu'il vous en ait parlé ?

\- Non."

_Oh ça, c'était pas bon._

"Ce qui ne veut rien dire, fit l'Auror, je suis sûr qu'il y en a qui auront profité de l'aubaine. Et ils vont pas s'en vanter."

Severus hocha la tête. Il décida de rentre au Palais pour poursuivre son enquête. Ils ne pouvaient plus rien tirer du lieu du crime pour l'instant.

**.**

La Salle du Trône était pleine à craquer, les gens plaqués contre les murs, car cette fois-ci le centre de la pièce était occupé par une civière contenant la dépouille d'Altostratos. Autour d'elle se déplaçaient Maugrey, Severus et - eh oui - Enyo, qui fronçait les sourcils.

"Alors, demanda le Roi, Phaénos est-il coupable ?

\- **Absolument pas !"** répondirent les deux Sorciers et la jeune femme.

Ce bel ensemble scia les spectateurs. Que se passait-il ? Qu'avait fait les deux Magiciens à la Potionniste pour qu'elle se joigne à leur affirmation ?

"En êtes-vous sûr ?

\- Oui, Roi Thoas.

\- Expliquez-vous !"

Severus s'inclina.

"Je laisse ce soin à mes collègues. En ce qui me concerne, je vais retourner sur les lieux du "crime". Harry, tu viens avec moi !"

Deux_ Pop ! _firent disparaître le Maître des Potions et son fils.

Thoas, un peu irrité, somma les autres de poursuivre.

"Regardez tous l'impact sur le crâne, commença la Potionniste, il n'a pu être que vertical. Or Phaénos est petit, et il n'aurait jamais pu frapper comme cela une personne aussi grande qu'Altostratos.

\- Et s'il était monté sur un rocher ? tenta une voix.

\- Y'en a pas, là-bas ! éructa Maugrey, c'est plat comme la main jusqu'au pied des falaises.

\- Et... et la fausse excuse du lapin pour expliquer le sang sur le gourdin ?

\- Un instant."

Son œil magique tournant à vive allure, Alastor vint au devant de la Patrouille qui n'en menait pas large. Il inspecta chaque soldat, jusqu'à ce que...

"**Toi**, rugit-il,** ramène le lapin immédiatement, si tu ne veux pas que je t'envoie aux Enfers !**

\- _Pitié !"_

L'Auror prit en main sa baguette, cela suffit à l'homme pour qu'il se précipite dans la pièce où les guerriers rangeaient leur barda. Il déposa la dépouille poilue au sol.

"Eh bien, fit le Roi, voilà qui est inattendu. Dis-moi, Magicien, quel châtiment applique-t-on en pareil cas dans ton monde ?

\- Vol de gibier ? Une amende. Mais ce fait a failli coûter beaucoup à un enfant.

\- J'en tiendrais compte."

A voir son regard, le soldat allait payer très cher son désir de civet.

**.**

Le dénouement avait eu un effet incroyable : la foule criait, enthousiaste, englobant dans ses remerciements l'Auror et la Potionniste. Celle-ci semblait ne savoir que faire de cette popularité.

"Profitez, jeune Dame, c'est mérité ! Vous avez enquêté, vous aussi, et n'avez pas hésité à leur montrer qu'ils se trompaient.

\- C'est normal, je déteste le mensonge et l'injustice."

Maugrey hocha la tête. Enyo était douée et motivée, elle ferait une excellente médecin légiste.

Il pourrait peut-être lui apprendre quelques astuces.

Après tout, l'escale des Argonautes sur l'île de Lemnos prendrait du temps.

**.**

**.**

_Au dehors..._

"Bon, je cherche l'arme du crime et toi les témoins.

\- Quels témoins ?! Y'a personne.

**\- Les serpents, Harry, ils pullulent ici !"**

Le Gryffondor s'éloigna et collecta, un à un, les reptiles pas contents du tout d'être dérangés dans leur sieste.

Quand il revint à son point de départ, il constata que son père avait trouvé ce qu'il cherchait.

Tout y était : le sang, l'impact puissant,

mais quand il réalisa ce que c'était, sa mâchoire s'ouvrit tant qu'elle s'écrasa au sol.

C'était

une

tortue.

...

* * *

Alors, quelqu'un a une explication à cette mort par tortue interposée ? Cela fait allusion à une histoire vraie, qui concerne, en plus, un Grec antique. Cette histoire a inspiré des auteurs comme Terry Pratchett, et même un épisode des Experts.

Le premier ou la première qui trouve l'histoire en question se verra dédicacer le prochain chapitre .


	14. La vie de l'autre

Disclaimer : le monde de Harry Potter est à J.K.R. ; Alistair et ses amis du Dix-Neuvième Parallèle sont à moi.

Rating : T

Personnages : le Trio d'Or, Severus Snape, OC

Correctrice : Fantomette34.

* * *

**Nd'A :** Bravo à Christine, qui a trouvé en premier que la tortue avait été lâchée par un aigle, et mention spéciale à Lilou0803, qui a mentionné l'auteur grec Eschyle comme étant la victime de cette mort étrange. Ce chapitre leur est dédicacé.

**.**

Fin de la première intrigue sur l'île de Lemnos.

_Bonne lecture !_

* * *

Mythic Interim - La vie de l'autre

**.**

**o-O-o**

**.**

"Une... _tortue_ _?! _s'écria Harry, lâchant ses serpents de surprise.

\- De toute évidence.

\- Et c'est elle qui a tué l'astronome Altostratos ?

\- Oui.

\- En lui lançant un coup de boule ? Mince, c'est au moins la petite sœur de Michelangelo !"

Severus fronça les sourcils.

"De qui parles-tu ?

\- Ben, de Michelangelo, des Tortues Ninjas. Tu connais pas ?"

A voir la tête du Potionniste, il ne connaissait pas.

"Ne peux-tu rester sérieux une minute ? fit ce dernier, cette pauvre bête n'est pas une meurtrière.

\- Mais tu as dit...

\- ... qu'elle était l'arme du crime, pas qu'elle avait eu la volonté de tuer. D'ailleurs, comment aurait-elle fait ?

\- Euuuh, elle aurait sauté sur son crâne ?

\- L'astronome faisait dix fois sa taille.

\- Elle a utilisé un tremplin...

\- Harry, voyons !

\- ... et elle a pris de l'élan, au moins cinq mètres !

\- Avec une vitesse de pointe de trois-cents mètres à l'heure, elle aurait mis une minute. Crois-tu que sa "victime" serait resté au même endroit, à attendre le choc ?

\- N... non.

\- Alors ?

\- Elle avait un complice !

\- Non plus. Mais tu te rapproches de la solution.

\- Elle ne va pas me tomber du ciel.

\- En fait, si."

Le Gryffondor leva la tête. Sur l'azur, un aigle étendait ses ailes.

"Merlin, c'est lui qui...

\- Oui. Ce rapace a enlevé la tortue dans ses serres et l'a lâchée d'une grande hauteur dans le but de fracasser sa carapace sur un rocher, afin de pouvoir la manger ensuite. En la recevant sur la tête, l'astronome ne fut qu'une victime collatérale.

\- Incroyable !

\- Mais vrai. Et il n'est pas le seul : l'auteur grec Eschyle a connu la même fin." *

Harry fixait toujours le rapace.

"C'est bien joli de savoir qui et pourquoi, mais que va-t-on dire au Roi et aux habitants ? Ce n'est pas comme si l'aigle allait venir témoigner.

\- Hmm... peut-être que si."

**.**

Ils apprirent des serpents que le rapace s'appelait Niqu'os, et qu'il était un peu myope.

"Papa, tu crois qu'à cause de ce problème de vue il ait pris le crâne chauve de l'astronome pour un rocher et qu'il ait laissé tomber la tortue dessus ?"

Severus ne sut que répondre.

**.**

**o-O-o**

**.**

Le retour au Palais rameuta les habitants qui s'étaient égayés dans les rues, curieux de voir le meurtrier d'Altostratos, et la salle du trône se remplit à nouveau. Tous ouvrirent des yeux ronds, le souverain y compris, quand ils virent, sur l'épaule du Potionniste, un aigle qui tournait la tête d'un air ennuyé.

"Alors c'est lui qui a tué sans le vouloir ? fit Thoas au Sorcier, par quel miracle l'as-tu mené ici ? L'aigle est l'emblême de Zeus, il n'obéit à personne, sauf au Maître de l'Olympe.

\- J'ai fait appel au hibou Grand Prince de Charon, le Nocher des Enfers. Cette Créature comprend le langage humain et a fait la traduction. J'ai promis à Niqu'os qu'il n'aurait qu'à paraître devant vous et que vous lui accorderiez votre pardon.

\- Je l'accorde. Il ne faisait que suivre son instinct.

**Tu es pardonné, Aigle aux ailes sombres, retrouve les cieux, ton vrai domaine !"**

Et l'oiseau disparut par la fenêtre.

Dès qu'il fut parti, le Roi se pencha vers le Sorcier.

"Et pour ce qui est de _notre_ problème, as-tu progressé ? As-tu trouvé un moyen de faire taire les rancœurs des uns et ses autres ?

\- Une idée m'est venue, Roi Thoas, il me semble que si hommes et femmes échangeaient leurs rôles pour quelques heures, ils verraient que cette autre vie n'est pas si facile et cela les feraient réfléchir."

_Hmm, pourquoi pas ? _

_**.**_

Dire que personne n'était enthousiaste fut l'euphémisme du siècle : les hommes, on s'y attendait, ils n'étaient pas prêts à céder une once de leur pouvoir aux femmes mais ces dernières non plus, et cela surprenait.

"**SILENCE**, fit le Roi, **VOUS N'AVEZ PAS LE CHOIX, C'EST UN ORDRE !"**

Un tumulte incroyable suivit la directive royale et les premiers échanges furent finalisés. Bien sûr, l'instruction ayant été réservée aux élites, on ne pouvait s'appuyer dessus pour les permutations que sur un cercle restreint de Lemniens. Pour les autres habitants, cela pouvait se faire plus simplement : les paysans et paysannes étaient presque égaux dans leur travail, les commerçants se retrouvaient avec des remplaçantes qui, dans l'ensemble, s'en sortaient plutôt bien ; après tout, elles étaient des clientes, auparavant, et de sacrées observatrices.

Il n'y eut que chez les artisans que le projet montra ses limites, leur savoir-faire ne pouvait s'improviser. Thoas leur ordonna de cesser leur activité, et, pour ceux qui étaient mariés, de s'occuper des enfants à la place de leur femme. Ils s'exécutèrent, non sans jeter un regard noir aux Sorciers.

Harry ricana, jusqu'à ce qu'une veuve accorte l'agrippe par le bras pour l'envoyer babysitter ses filles en bas âge.

Maugrey s'amusa de la déconfiture du Gryffondor, jusqu'à ce qu'il subisse le même sort.

Severus s'était déjà enfui chez Enyo, qui le fit brasser des potions. Bon, pour lui, cela n'était pas une épreuve.

"Selon votre avis, qui va craquer en premier ? demanda-t-il.

\- Les "hommes au foyer" qui ont à s'occuper de bébés.

\- Ils en auront assez de changer les couches ?

\- Sans doute. Mais il y a surtout un problème insoluble pour eux : quand les petits auront faim, comment ces messieurs vont-ils les nourrir ? En leur donnant le sein ?"

Severus sourit. _Evidemment, les biberons n'étaient pas encore inventés, à l'époque_.

**.**

**.**

Il ne fallut qu'une heure et vingt-neuf minutes pour que cet échange de vies ne s'écroule et qu'hommes et femmes de Lemnos ne supplient leur Roi de leur rendre leur place. Il céda bien volontiers. Lui-même avait eu des frayeurs : sa fille était montée sur le trône et prenait des décisions qui ne lui plaisaient pas.

Tout rentra dans l'ordre, avec soulagement et quelques regrets. Si Harry entrait dans la première catégorie, Maugrey était plutôt dans la seconde.

"C'était horrible, s'écria le Gryffondor, peinturluré de partout, ces fillettes m'ont maquillé avec les fards de leur mère ! Et vous ?

\- Oh, moi, je me suis retrouvé dans un endroit avec plein d'enfants, garçons et filles, je ne savais pas quoi faire alors je leur ai raconté des histoires. C'était...

\- Barbant ?

\- Non, incroyable ! Je n'aurais jamais cru qu'ils aimeraient autant."

A l'entendre il semblait ravi, trop pour l'Auror froid et soupçonneux dont Harry se souvenait et le jeune homme pensa qu'il mentait. Maugrey dut le sentir car il soutint son regard.

"Potter, j'ai passé des décennies à combattre le mal, à contrer les pires tarés criminels que le monde magique a engendré. Ce que j'ai vu, et fait, m'a rendu aussi cinglé qu'eux et je pensais que je mourrais dans cette gangue, mais aujourd'hui, je les ai vus, ces mômes, les yeux écarquillés, attentifs, émerveillés. Je les ai entendus crier, frémir, rire, me demander d'autres histoires...

vous me croirez si je vous dis qu'ils ont touché mon cœur ?"

Harry hocha la tête. Ces mots sonnaient vrais, et l'Auror semblait avoir puisé en eux des émotions qui n'étaient plus siennes depuis longtemps.

Cela datait d'un peu avant, en fait.

Depuis qu'il avait croisé le regard d'Enyo.

**.**

Bien sûr, la rédemption des maris ne fut pas un succès sur toute la ligne, c'eut été trop beau, mais Severus avait un atout dans sa manche, une dernière chance qu'il exposa à Maugrey, Thésée et Harry.

"Fils, tu te souviens des livres que Nemo nous a donnés à étudier pour comprendre la Grèce antique ?

\- Oh oui ! Très utiles.

\- Plus particulièrement la pièce _Lysistrata_ d'Aristophane.

\- Encore plus utile ! Je l'ai glissée sous un pied de mon bureau.

\- Harry, tu es désespérant, mais passons. L'argument de la pièce est le suivant : lassée de voir leurs maris et fils partir et mourir à la guerre, des femmes décident de faire la grève du sexe tant que la paix n'est pas revenue...

\- ... et tu veux proposer cela aux femmes d'ici ?"

Il y eut un hochement de tête, un rire nerveux et pour finir un **"Ça marchera !" **collectif.

**.**

Cela marcha. Les derniers récalcitrants plièrent, surtout quand Lubrix et les autres prostituées déclarèrent qu'elles arrêtaient leur activité, en solidarité féminine. Un seul homme osa se rebeller.

"J'irais voir les filles de joie sur la plus proche grande île !

\- La plus proche, c'est Lesbos, railla Lubrix, je doute que tu y trouves ton bonheur.

\- Euh, eh bien, j'irais jusqu'à Athènes !

\- Cela fait des jours et des jours de mer, et pendant ce temps-là, qui tiendra ton commerce ?"

Cela l'acheva. Il rentra dans le rang, préférant l'or aux voluptés. Pour une fois, Hermès avait supplanté Aphrodite.

**.**

**o-O-o**

**.**

Debout sur le quai, Severus regardait l'horizon où allait bientôt apparaître l'Argo.

"Vous savez que tout peut encore basculer ? Certains vous en veulent.

\- Je sais, Roi Thésée, mais avais-je le choix ?

\- Sans doute pas, vu les circonstances."

Le Grec hésita, puis dit :

"Avez-vous une idée pour désarmer leur colère ?"

Severus eut un sourire à faire fuir un Détraqueur.

"Pour calmer une foule, un peuple, il faut donner une autre cible comme exutoire. Et les Argonautes seront parfaits pour cela."

...

* * *

* Authentique


	15. Ce qui est écrit

Disclaimer : le monde de Harry Potter est à J.K.R. ; Alistair et ses amis du Dix-Neuvième Parallèle sont à moi.

Rating : T

Personnages : le Trio d'Or, Severus Snape, OC

Correctrice : Fantomette34.

* * *

RàR : Oui, Christine, Severus est bien le Serpentard par excellence.

**.**

Fin de la séquence de Lemnos.

_Bonne lecture !_

* * *

Mythic Interim - Ce qui est écrit

**.**

**o-O-o**

**.**

_Lemnos, le port..._

Les habitants furent impressionnés par l'arrivée de l'Argo. Cela se comprenait, habitués aux barques de pêche, ils n'avaient jamais vu bateau si imposant et la brillante compagnie à bord qu'ils distinguaient du quai ne faisait rien pour calmer leur ferveur. Pensez donc : des Dieux, des héros grecs connus de tous, d'étranges Créatures qu'ils étaient bien en peine de nommer, sauf une, le Minotaure. Celui-ci, d'ailleurs, les intriguait beaucoup. Il riait et tapait sur l'épaule d'Héraclès, le fils de Zeus, avant de rejoindre le quai d'une démarche bonhomme. Il ne ressemblait en rien au monstre assoiffé de sang des récits qu'ils connaissaient.

Ce point chagrina presque les Lemniens.

"Vous... vous êtes... _gentil_ _?_

\- Ouaip, mon pote ! fit au passage Alistair.

\- Mais vous avez une réputation horrible...

\- ... et injustifiée, faite à l'insu de mon plein gré.

\- On nous aurait menti ?"

Une controverse, fréquente en ces lieux, naquit et engloutit l'attention des natifs, permettant aux autres passagers de débarquer sans problèmes. Ron et Hermione furent heureux de retrouver Harry, Dionysos son fils Thoas, André Jumièges la terre ferme - il n'avait rien d'un marin - et l'Argo se retrouva à peu près vide. Ne restaient à bord que Rusard, qui nettoyait le pont en bougonnant et les jumeaux Weasley dans la vigie, ficelés et bâillonnés comme le barde Assurancetourix aux banquets des Gaulois. Alistair n'avait voulu prendre aucun risque.

"Ah, Sev, mon arbitre préféré ! fit celui-ci en l'apercevant.

\- Pourquoi il l'appelle comme ça ?

\- C'est parce qu'il est tout en noir," répondit Harry à Ron, qui afficha un air perdu.

Bien qu'il vive dans le monde moldu, la culture footballistique de ce dernier laissait encore à désirer.

**.**

La nuit étant proche, les Argonautes furent conviés au Palais pour un repas qui les laissa dans un doux état d'euphorie. Même Alastor souriait aux autres convives. Ses amis Sorciers mirent cela sur le compte d'un vin plus traitre qu'il n'y paraissait, mais, sur ce point, ils faisaient erreur : l'homme laissait émerger ses émotions positives et ce miracle était dû à une personne : Enyo.

L'épreuve des échanges de vies terminée, la Potionniste les avait quittés et ce fut comme si le soleil, pourtant radieux, s'était voilé de brume pour l'Auror. Il réalisa ce que son cœur savait déjà : il était amoureux. Lui, le vieux Sorcier bancal, mutilé et à moitié fou était amoureux d'une beauté grecque qu'il ne pourrait jamais avoir, car tout les séparait : l'âge, sa laideur et surtout sa condition de Voyageur du Temps qui le renverrait bientôt dans son époque. Il était même étonné que ce ne fût pas déjà le cas.

Quittant le banquet, il alla promener sa mélancolie aux pieds des remparts, espérant être seul. Mauvais calcul. Une silhouette tremblante avait le dos collé à la pierre.

"Phaénos ?! Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Mais..."

_Merlin, le gamin pleurait ! _

Sans réfléchir, l'Auror sortit un mouchoir et le tendit au gamin qui hésita à le prendre.

"C'est pour essuyer tes yeux.

\- Oh !"

Oui, oh. Le Sorcier aurait dû s'y attendre, il n'existait pas des mouchoirs en tant que tel à cette époque, et la société n'avait que peu de considération pour les pleurs : on les chassait d'une revers de main, c'était tout.

Phaénos accepta quand même le tissu et assécha ses joues.

"Bien, vas-tu me dire pourquoi tu es si triste ?

\- Je suis à la rue.

\- Pardon ?!

\- Comme mon maître est mort, la patrouille a scellé sa maison et je ne peux pas y retourner.

\- Tu n'as pas été relogé ?!

\- Ben non."

Pour le gamin cela n'avait rien d'étonnant.

"Écoute, fit l'Auror, pour cette nuit, tu dormiras à bord de l'Argo.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Parce que c'est mieux que de dormir sur les dalles.

\- Non !... Pourquoi vous vous souciez de moi ?

\- Parce que tu es un enfant, et qu'aucun enfant ne devrait se retrouver dans cette situation."

Les yeux de Phaénos s'ouvrirent un peu plus mais aucune autre larme n'en sortit.

"Merci."

Ce mot chuchoté toucha l'âme du vieux Sorcier et c'est lui qui se retrouva le regard humide. Ce qui n'avait pas échappé à une femme dans l'ombre.

**.**

Alistair ayant décrété que les Sorciers rentreraient à bord tous ensemble, Maugrey resta donc assis à côté du gamin dans un silence qui leur convenait à tous deux. La lune avait fui, la voûte céleste était cloutée d'étoiles si nombreuses que l'on avait l'impression de voir un jardin de fleurs étincelantes. L'enfant les regardait avec émerveillement.

"Elles sont belles, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Oui, fit l'Auror, tu connais leur nom ?

\- Pour certaines, oui. Regarde cette constellation, elle s'appelle le Grand Chariot !

\- Nous, nous la nommons Grande Ourse, et un peu plus loin il y a la Petite Ourse. Veux-tu que je te raconte leur histoire ?"

Là, les étoiles étaient dans les yeux du garçon.

**.**

"Il était une fois une nymphe qui s'appelait Callisto. Elle était la suivante de la Déesse Artémis et lui avait juré de rester toujours vierge. Or, un jour, Zeus, le Roi des Dieux, la voit et la désire. Bien sûr, elle se refuse à lui. Il a alors l'idée de prendre l'apparence de la Déesse pour approcher Callisto et la posséder, ce qu'il réussit malheureusement pour la pauvre nymphe. Car, comble de malheur, elle tombe enceinte.

Callisto tente de cacher sa grossesse à Artémis, mais, lors d'un bain, la vérité est découverte. La Déesse est furieuse et chasse sa suivante. Comme si cela ne suffisait pas, elle est transformée en ourse, selon les versions par Artémis elle-même, ou par Héra, la jalouse femme de Zeus.

Elle accouche d'un garçon nommé Arcas que les autres nymphes confient à son grand-père, le Roi Lycaon. Il grandit et devient un jeune homme très doué à la chasse. Sa route croise celle de sa mère transformée en ourse et il veut la tuer. La flèche part, mais l'animal a disparu. Zeus l'a placé dans le ciel pour éviter qu'Arcas ne commette un matricide. Callisto est devenue la Grande Ourse. Plus tard, son fils devient la Petite Ourse, avec l'étoile polaire qui indique le Nord.

La légende aurait pu en rester là, mais certaines versions disent qu'Héra, toujours jalouse, aurait glissé entre les constellations de la mère et du fils celle du Dragon, pour qu'ils ne soient jamais réunis, et..."

Un poids sur son épaule interrompit Alastor.

Phaénos s'était endormi, et il sembla à l'Auror que les étoiles lui avaient fait un cadeau inestimable.

**.**

**o-O-o**

**.**

Le lendemain, les habitants préparèrent une grande fête pour les Argonautes, avec, cela allait de soi, des épreuves sportives où les héros pourraient briller. Ils n'y manquèrent pas : Thésée excella au tir à l'arc, Héraclès, bien sûr, à la lutte - bien qu'Alistair lui ait donné du fil à retordre - et Hermione, puisqu'elle incarnait Atalante, à la course à pied. Jumièges, n'étant pas sportif pour un sou, charma hommes et femmes de ses mélodies jouées au violon et sa fille Mélanie, qui parlait aux animaux, provoqua les rires quand elle entreprit de faire danser le French Cancan à un troupeau de chèvres. Bref, tout le monde s'amusait, tout allait pour le mieux quand certaines des Lemniennes, sur la suggestion de Severus, voulurent y mettre leur grain de sel.

"Enfants des Dieux, hier nos hommes ont montré quelques talents dans les tâches qui sont normalement les nôtres. Seriez-vous capables d'en faire autant ?

\- Nous relevons le défi !"

Et c'est ce qu'ils firent, plus ou moins correctement.

Héraclès fila la laine comme s'il avait fait cela toute sa vie.

"En fait, dit-il en aparté, c'est ce que je faisais quand j'étais l'esclave de la Reine Omphale. *

Thésée n'eut pas son pareil pour se débrouiller avec des pelotes de fil. Lui aussi avait eu de l'entrainement. **

Libérés et juchés sur leur balai, les jumeaux Weasley initièrent la tradition méditerranéenne du linge étendu sur des cordelettes pendues entre les maisons, mais celui qui eut le plus de succès fut Rusard, le concierge de Poudlard, qui démontra aux habitants et à ses camarades sorciers qu'avoir passé des années à nettoyer après les élèves lui avait donné une expérience unique.

Chaque épouse voulait qu'il passe chez elle pour tout faire briller, ce qui n'emballait pas _du tout_ leurs maris. Dans sa sagesse, le Roi Thoas interdit ce périple et Rusard regagna le bord. La seule chose qu'il laissa à Lemnos fut sa recette personnelle de savon. Elle obtint un grand succès et devint même un produit d'exportation estampillé Argos, célèbre dans toute la Méditerranée. Rusard aurait pu connaître la gloire... à une lettre près.

**.**

La fête finie, les Argonautes revinrent à bord où les attendait Péroné.

"Vous êtes là ?! s'exclama Harry, alors cela veut dire que nous allons repartir ?

\- Pas tout à fait, avoua l'Employé du Destin, cette séquence n'est pas achevée.

\- Mince, qu'est-ce qu'il faut, déjà ?

\- Qu'au moins l'un d'entre vous reste ici pour fonder une famille."

Les Sorciers s'entre-regardèrent. Les héros grecs, il ne fallait pas y compter, chacun avait femme et enfants et les Sorciers... pas question ! Ils étaient venus cinq avec Héphaïstos, ils repartiraient cinq.

_Merlin, ils étaient coincés !_

**.**

Dans les rues Alastor revenait vers le port, l'âme en peine.

Il avait confié Phaénos à Enyo, comptant sur elle pour l'élever. Elle avait accepté, bien sûr, mais l'avait regardé par la suite comme si elle attendait autre chose de lui.

Quand elle comprit qu'il resterait muet, elle lui donna un coffret.

"Un souvenir," avait-elle tristement murmuré.

Et maintenant l'Auror marchait dans les venelles, n'osant pas ouvrir son "cadeau".

Il s'y força.

Sur un lit de tissu s'étalait un bouquet de myosotis. ***

Maugrey Fol Œil lâcha tout, fit demi-tour et cavala comme s'il avait cent mille diables à ses trousses.

**.**

**o-O-o**

**.**

**"Hé, qu'est-ce qu'il se passe !" **cria Harry.

Le bateau s'était cabré et filait maintenant vers la sortie du port.

"Il semblerait que nos affaires s'arrangent, répondit son père, nous partons.

\- Mais le... la consigne... ce que nous a rappelé Péroné."

Severus lui montra le sommet de la ville. Trois silhouettes s'y étreignaient.

**.**

L'émotion serra la gorge du Gryffondor et ce fut dans un souffle qu'il fit ses adieux : "Maugrey, Phaénos, Enyo, je vous souhaite tout le bonheur du monde ! Puisse les Dieux veiller sur vous maintenant et à jamais."

Puis il ajouta une phrase en souriant.

"Maugrey, si vous avez d'autres enfants... n'oubliez pas de leur raconter des histoires !"

...

* * *

* Pour expier un crime, Héraclès dut se vendre au marché aux esclaves et ce fut la reine Omphale qui l'acheta. Il était habillé en femme à sa cour et maniait le fuseau (le rouet, selon certaines versions).

** Dans cette histoire, Thésée n'a jamais pénétré dans le labyrinthe. Si l'on parle de "fil d'Ariane", c'est parce que cette Princesse lui a appris à faire des scoubidous. :)

*** Le myosotis symbolise l'amour sincère et signifie aussi "Ne m'oubliez pas".


	16. Les Géants

Disclaimer : le monde de Harry Potter est à J.K.R. ; Alistair et ses amis du Dix-Neuvième Parallèle sont à moi.

Rating : T

Personnages : le Trio d'Or, Severus Snape, OC

Correctrice : Fantomette34.

* * *

RàR : oui, Christine, Argus Rusard n'a pas eu de chance.

**.**

Début de la séquence de l'Hellespont, où nos héros poussent la chansonnette, et où ils affrontent des adversaires de taille.

_Bonne lecture !_

* * *

Mythic Interim - Les Géants

**.**

**o-O-o**

**.**

_Quelques heures plus tar__d__, en mer..._

La nuit allait céder la place au jour quand Severus et Harry se retrouvèrent sur le pont de l'Argo. Nul bruit n'y brisait le silence, nulle lueur n'en révélait les contours. Agrippé au gouvernail, Tiphys, le pilote, dormait debout. Le Potionniste songea à le réveiller mais y renonça : dans ces eaux, les risques étaient minimes. Et puis, le Pouvoir qu'il avait de voir à travers l'obscurité l'avertirait si un danger était proche.

Qu'il croyait !

Le bateau eut un soubresaut, fila sur son erre et s'arrêta brusquement, les projetant sur le bois mouillé d'écume.

"Qui a remplacé le rafiot par des montagnes russes pendant que je dormais ? grogna une voix depuis le couloir des cabines.

\- Je n'en sais rien, Alistair." fit Severus qui se relevait.

Le Minotaure vint auprès d'eux, des flammèches accrochées aux cornes qui permirent de voir sa masse imposante. Cela en valait le coup. L'Homme-Taureau qui faisait peur à quiconque ne le connaissait pas - ce qui ne durait jamais très longtemps - portait une tenue que lui aurait presque envié Albus : des pantoufles lapin _roses_, avec les oreilles, un pyjama, rose lui aussi, où se mêlaient le drapeau britannique et celui de l'équipe nationale de Rugby, le Quinze - eh oui - de la Rose. Ajoutez à cela le slogan _Twickenham For Ever _et la phrase qu'Alistair avait lui-même brodée _Johnny Wilkinson sera un Champion, _on comprenait très vite que, pour manier la litote, son porteur n'était un fan du ballon rond.

Mais ce qui faisait le plus jouer les zygomatiques était le bonnet de nuit qui couvrait la tête bovine, avec des trous pour les cornes et au bout de la pointe un pompon dont je vous laisse deviner la couleur.

_Ah non, pas noir ! Celui-là, il est à Severus._

Bref, la dégaine du Minotaure n'engendrait pas la mélancolie et sa famille en avait presque oublié la raison de leur rencontre quand un grondement furieux les fit reprendre pied.

**"Par la lave de l'Etna, je n'ai jamais vu ça !**

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive, Héphaïstos ?

**\- Ce qu'il m'arrive ?!... **_**Ça !"**_

Et le Dieu du Feu traîna par la peau du cou un des jumeaux Weasley jusqu'à eux.

"Mince, il est dans un état second !

\- Ce qui est normal pour lui, souligna le Potionniste.

\- Alors disons qu'il est dans un état troisième. Qu'est-ce qu'il a fait ?

\- Il a volé et mangé mon ambroisie !

\- Cela veut dire qu'il va devenir immortel ? demanda Harry à son père. *

\- Merlin nous en préserve !

\- Non, les rassura Héphaïstos, la Magie des Sorciers neutralise en partie ce don, mais il est dans l'équivalent d'un coma éthylique. A vous de l'en sortir !

\- Pourquoi c'est toujours à nous de..."

Le regard furieux du boiteux cloua le bec d'Alistair. Bien sûr que c'était à eux de s'en occuper, ils étaient responsables des Sorciers-invités présents sur le bateau, et contrarier un Dieu était contre-indiqué si l'on voulait garder ses bijoux de famille. Le Minotaure acquiesça, prit le corps inerte et l'adossa au mât central ; le jumeau respirait, c'était déjà ça. Severus vint l'examiner.

"Il devrait mettre un jour pour "décuiter", on ne peut rien faire d'autre qu'attendre, dit ce dernier, la seule séquelle qu'il aura sera une migraine épouvantable au réveil.

C'est dommage, il ne me reste plus de potion contre cela..."

Alistair et Harry savaient que c'était faux. Le jeune Weasley, qu'il soit Fred ou George allait payer cher sa folie.

**.**

"Le bateau ne bouge toujours pas, fit plus tard le Gryffondor aux yeux verts, vous croyez que c'est lié au vol d'ambroisie ?

\- Indirectement oui, fiston, l'Argo est l'œuvre d'Héphaïstos et sa colère s'est transmise à la Magie qui le fait mouvoir, d'où son arrêt. Il faudra lui demander de...

**\- Pour ça aussi, débrouillez-vous !**

\- ... le remettre en mouvement. Bon, il semblerait que Phapha soit encore de mauvaise humeur et que l'on doive s'en sortir seuls. Des idées ?

\- L'ancre et sa chaîne nous retiennent au fond, signala le Potionniste, le problème, c'est qu'il n'y a pas de guindeau pour remonter le tout. **

\- Bien sûr ! Tout fonctionne à la Magie Divine... eh, Sev, tu te rappelles quand on était sur le Vaisseau-Nuage ? L'esprit de Long John Silver, que j'avais invoqué, nous avait dit qu'il fallait utiliser un chant de manœuvre pour faire remonter l'ancre et ça avait marché. Si on remettait ça ? ***

\- Merlin, pas _encore_ cette chanson ?!

\- Si si ! Je suis sûr que ça va marcher ici aussi. En plus, ce sera raccord avec l'état du jumeau. On s'y met ?"

Résigné, Severus s'en alla vers le couloir des cabines pour réveiller Miss Granger et Weasley, sixième du nom. Il n'y avait pas de raison pour qu'ils ne poussent pas, eux aussi, la chansonnette.

**.**

Hermione commença :

_"Que va-t-on faire d'un Weasley ivre_

_Qui est fin saoul comme une grive ?_

_Ce n'est pas marqué dans les livres,_

_Nom de Merlin !_

**_._**

**Hourra, l'ancre se lève**

**Ell' cesse de fair' grève**

**Profitons de la trêve,**

**Tôt le matin.**

.

_Mettez le Sorcier et une Vouivre_

_Dans une baignoire de cuivre,_

_Espérant que tous deux survivent_

_En bons copains._

**_._**

**Hourra, l'ancre soulève **

**Sa masse que l'on enlève**

**En un' remontée brève**

**du fond marin.**

**.**

_La tête entre deux serre-livres,_

_Mettez-le pour qu'il puisse suivre_

_Une leçon de savoir-vivre,_

_Là, dans son coin._

**_._**

**Hourra, le chant s'achève,**

**Je souhaite, cher élève,**

**Qu'enfin tu te relèves**

**Demain matin.**

_**...**_

_**Nous avons fait d'un Weasley ivre**_

_**Un homm' capable de poursuivre**_

_**Son chemin, qu'il pleuve ou qu'il givre,**_

_**Dans le lointain."**_

_**.**_

**"****Ç****a marche !"** tonna Alistair.

Oui, cela avait marché. Doublement marché. Non seulement le bateau avait repris sa route, mais le jumeau Weasley allait visiblement mieux et n'aurait pas le mal de crâne escompté à son réveil.

Severus soupira.

Il ne pourrait pas voir cela, encore un plaisir de l'existence dont on le frustrait.

**.**

**o-O-o**

**.**

**"Hellespont droit devant !"**

A ce cri, presque tout le monde se rua vers la proue, chacun des présents voulant apercevoir l'étroit passage qui menait en Colchide. C'était impressionnant : les falaises, hautes de plusieurs centaines de mètres, semblaient avoir été tranchées par une épée géante, faisant paraître minuscule à leur pied l'Argo qui devait louvoyer pour éviter écueils et bancs de sable. Mais, à voir ces hauteurs minérales, une sensation d'étouffement se diffusait parmi les passagers.

"Si un bout de ces roches nous tombe dessus, nous serons plus plats qu'une crêpe, mon vieux !

\- Ce n'est pas ce qui m'inquiète le plus, Ron.

\- Quoi, alors ?

\- Nos réserves d'eau. Elles sont dangereusement basses. Il faudrait aller au ravitaillement...

\- ... bah, tant qu'il y a du vin.

\- Ben, là aussi, le niveau s'amenuise. Et je ne te parle pas de la nourriture.

_**\- Quoi ?!"**_

Ron devint d'une pâleur extrême.

"T'inquiète, vieux, on se rationnera, et...

\- **Pas question !"**

Le sixième Weasley fonça vers le mât et grimpa à la vigie à toute vitesse. Il y trouva ses frères endormis.

**"DEBOUT LÀ-DEDANS ****!" **hurla-t-il.

Les jumeaux sursautèrent à manquer tomber hors de leur aire.

"_Hein, quoi ?!... Maman, je te jure que nous n'y sommes pour rien !... _Ah, c'est toi, Ronnie ? Qu'est ce que tu veux ?

\- Que vous sortiez d'ici pour inspecter les falaises avec vos balais.

\- Pour y trouver quoi ?

\- Un Supermarché... non, je plaisante ! Il nous faut une crique, un accès à la forêt pour faire le plein d'eau et de petites baies.

\- D'accord, on y va... mais c'est bien parce que c'est toi."

Sortant de leur poche leurs balais miniaturisés, les jumeaux leur rendirent leur taille normale et filèrent au ras des flots, en quête d'un point d'accostage, négligeant les hauteurs.

S'ils avaient accordé de l'attention à ces dernières, sans doute auraient-ils vu la forme de grande taille qui se détachait du roc pour suivre la progression de l'Argo.

**.**

**.**

Six heures plus tard, ils firent halte dans une anse où un torrent jetait ses eaux de nacre, un large sentier en suivant le bord. Severus prit avec lui le Trio d'Or, Alistair et Héraclès pour partir au ravitaillement : l'eau étant quasiment servie à domicile, la nourriture serait seule à conquérir, et la forêt qu'ils apercevaient promettait. Ce serait vite fait et bien fait.

Ce fut fait vite et bien, mais sur le chemin du retour un énorme rocher faillit écraser la petite troupe.

"Un effondrement ? s'interrogea Alistair

\- Non, s'écria Hermione, regardez, là-haut !"

Son doigt désignait les crêtes. En avant et en arrière du défilé, à chaque endroit où leurs pieds trouvaient prise se tenaient des Géants chargés de projectiles.

"Merlin, ils... ils font au moins quinze mètres, trois fois la taille de Graup...

\- ... et leurs pierres trois à quatre mètres. _**ATTENTION !"**_

Un autre rocher les frôla et ils coururent se mettre à couvert. Severus tenta d'envoyer un Sortilège au plus proche de leurs adversaires, mais... rien ne sortit de sa baguette.

"Inutile, Sev, leur Magie neutralise la nôtre.

\- Comment va-t-on les vaincre, alors ?

\- Ça, c'est la question à cent mille Gallions."

Le Potionniste blêmit. Piégés comme ils étaient, ils allaient finir en bouillie sous peu, et après...

Après, leurs attaquants s'en prendraient au bateau qui se croyait en sécurité et feraient de nombreuses victimes.

_Merlin, non !_

_..._

* * *

Nd'A : l'Hellespont est l'actuel détroit des Dardanelles

* L'ambroisie est la nourriture des Dieux, elle rend immortel.

** Le guindeau est le treuil horizontal qui permet de remonter l'ancre et sa chaîne.

*** Voir la fic Le Dix-Neuvième Parallèle.


	17. Une histoire de taille

Disclaimer : le monde de Harry Potter est à J.K.R. ; Alistair et ses amis du Dix-Neuvième Parallèle sont à moi.

Rating : T

Personnages : le Trio d'Or, Severus Snape, OC.

Correctrice : Fantomette34.

* * *

RàR : Christine, tes ongles vont pouvoir repousser.

**.**

Fin de la séquence des Géants.

_Bonne lecture !_

* * *

Mythic Interim - Une histoire de taille.

**. **

**o-O-o**

**.**

Pendant une seconde ils crurent que le temps s'était arrêté, mais les meilleurs moments ayant une fin, la pluie de rochers recommença à s'abattre sur eux. Ils coururent et un bosquet de chênes leur offrit un refuge provisoire.

"Ben mon vieux, déclara le Minotaure, ils n'aiment pas les touristes, ici !

\- Ils défendent leur territoire, c'est tout.

\- D'accord, Sev. J' peux comprendre ce point de vue. Eh, tu crois qu'ils sont aux trente-cinq heures ? Parce que si c'est le cas, on peut jouer la montre et attendre la sortie des bureaux ?

\- Alistair, ils ont plutôt l'air d'être des adeptes du fini-parti. C'est-à-dire qu'ils n'arrêteront que quand nous serons tous aplatis."

Pendant que les Sorciers cogitaient à plein régime, Héraclès, à l'orée du bois, avait envoyé une volée de flèches vers les Géants. Le résultat de celle-ci était décevant : les pointes avaient à peine entamé la peau des cinq assaillants. Elle les avait au moins rendus prudents et ralenti leur pas.

"Je ne comprends pas, fit Harry, ils devraient être morts, puisque vous les avez touchés avec des flèches enduites du sang de l'Hydre de Lerne, ce qui les rend fatales à chaque coup. *

\- Sauf que ce ne sont pas celles-là que j'ai utilisées, répondit le Héros, mais des flèches normales. Nous allions à la cueillette _et à la chasse. _Si nous avions mangé un gibier tué grâce au poison, nous en aurions été victimes, nous aussi.

\- Oh !"

Oui, oh... Harry se sentit soudain très bête et il rougit.

Bizarrement, leur échange fit _Tilt ! _dans l'esprit de Severus.

"Je suis le roi des idiots ! s'écria-t-il.

\- Je me sens moins seul, du coup. A part ça, qu'as-tu découvert ?

\- On règlera cela plus tard, jeune insolent, grogna le Potionniste, puis il ajouta : reculez, tous, jusqu'à ce que nous soyons le plus loin possible des Géants !"

La troupe s'éloigna d'environ cent-cinquante mètres. Severus tenta un _Aguamenti _et l'eau jaillit fortement de sa baguette.

"Ça marche !

\- j'avais remarqué, fit un Harry trempé par le jet.

\- Notre Magie est neutralisée seulement quand nous sommes proches de nos adversaires.

\- Cela ne va pas aider pour les vaincre.

\- Sauf si nous pouvons la combiner avec celle des Dieux." dit Severus en souriant.

Et il sortit le flacon du Sang de la Méduse.

"L'erreur que nous avons commise...

\- Hum hum !

\- Ne fais pas ton Ombrage, Harry. D'accord... l'erreur que _j'ai_ commise est d'avoir oublié que l'on ne combat pas les Créatures de la Mythologie avec notre Magie.

\- Et tu comptes le faire avec le cadeau d'Asclépios ? s'étonna son Compagnon, je te rappelle que ce Sang _guérit_, contrairement à celui de l'Hydre qui empoisonne.

\- Je sais, Alistair, mais il a aussi un autre intéressant Pouvoir : il peut se combiner avec des potions pour amplifier jusqu'à cent fois leur efficacité. Cette puissance devrait leur permettre de rester active, quelle que soit la Magie antagoniste.

\- Et laquelle de tes œuvres le recevra ?

\- Celle-ci."

Severus sortit de sa poche un flacon rempli d'un liquide de couleur verte qu'Hermione reconnut tout de suite :

"Une Potion de Ratatinage !

\- Tu comptes t'en servir sur les Géants ? Comment ?

\- J'ai mon idée, mais avant de la mettre en pratique, il faudra faire quelques expériences. Vous deux, fit-il à Harry et Hermione, vous allez jeter un _Wingardium Leviosa _sur les outres d'eau et les rapprocher de nos cibles, il faut que l'on sache jusqu'à combien de mètres on peut utiliser notre Magie avec elles."

Tous se débarrassèrent de leurs provisions et les deux jeunes Sorciers obéirent. Ils découvrirent que leur Magie, au niveau du sol, s'évanouissait à quinze mètres des Géants, tandis qu'en hauteur, c'était à cinq mètres des têtes démesurées. En combinant la puissance de leur Sort, il était tout à fait possible de les atteindre.

Dans la dernière outre, Severus glissa du Sang de la Méduse, de la potion et envoya le tout. Elle éclata sur une main énorme qu'elle réduisit un peu.

"Bien, je sais maintenant quel dosage sera efficace, on va pouvoir lancer nos bombes à eau réductrices.

\- Le problème, c'est qu'on n'a plus d'outres.

\- Je sais, Weasley, nous allons y remédier.

Déshabillez-vous, tous !

\- _**Quoi ?!**_

-Enlevez vos vêtements. Je jetterai un _Impervius_ dessus et cela fera l'affaire.

\- Mais on va finir en slip !

\- Oui Weasley, même moi. De quoi vous donner des cauchemars pour le restant de vos jours."

_Comment il sait que j'ai pensé ça ? Hmm, évidemment, la Légilimancie._

_Merlin, heureusement que mon Maître et les jumeaux ne sont pas là, sinon je n'aurais pas fini d'en entendre parler._

**.**

Le rouquin n'avait pas à stresser, son sous-vêtement, comme celui des autres n'avait rien de notable. Par contre, les tatouages...

Ils en avaient tous : Harry un cerf au creux de l'épaule, Ron une forge sur son biceps, Hermione un livre, (évidemment) près de son cou et Alistair... aaaah, Alistair ! Il avait un ballon de rugby dans le creux de ses reins, avec au-dessous la phrase "Plaque-moi si tu peux !"

Seul Severus n'avait pas cédé à la mode. Il est vrai qu'il avait déjà donné.

**.**

**.**

Ils avaient, par précaution, préparé six ballots lestés d'eau, de Sang de Méduse et de potion.

"Trois... deux... un... _zéro !"_

Le premier lot s'éleva dans les airs, guidé par le duo Harry/Hermione, Severus et Alistair. Les Géants ne purent les éviter et trois d'entre eux les reçurent sur la tête.

"Ça n'a pas l'air de marcher.

\- Gardez votre concentration, il en reste deux !"

Un quatrième colosse eut sa dose, mais le cinquième tourna les talons.

"Il s'enfuit !

\- Je m'en occupe," dit Héraclès.

Le demi-Dieu prit le ballot restant et le lança en une orbe parfaite sur le crâne du dernier Géant.

"Eh, fit Alistair, t'as jamais pensé à jouer au Rugby ? Tu dégagerais en chandelle du tonnerre !

Qu'est-c'que t'en penses, Sev ? "

Le Sorcier, inquiet, ne répondit pas. La réduction de taille grâce aux bombes à eau n'était pas perceptible. Avait-il échoué ?

Non !

Une poignée de secondes plus tard, quelque chose se déclencha : les Géants commencèrent à se tasser dans des hurlements terribles.

"Que leur arrive-t-il ? demanda Héraclès.

\- La Potion ! Elle s'est infiltrée dans les blessures infligées par vos flèches, et en interne, elle a un effet encore plus puissant. Je... je ne sais même pas jusqu'où ils vont rapetisser."

Ils eurent bientôt la réponse. Ceux qui tutoyaient jadis les étoiles atteignirent la taille d'un homme mais le phénomène ne s'arrêta pas là et changea de nature : d'adultes, les anciens Colosses devinrent des enfants, puis des bébés.

"C'est fini ?

\- Il semblerait."

Tous s'approchèrent des petits vagissants.

"Ce sont des nouveaux-nés en parfaite santé, constata Severus... hmm, il faudrait leur mettre une couche.

**\- Pas question d'utiliser nos sous-vêtements pour cela !**

\- Rassurez-vous, Weasley, sourit le Potionniste, maintenant nous pouvons nous servir de notre Magie. Nous n'aurons qu'à métamorphoser des pierres en couche-culottes et tout ira bien."

Le rouquin fut soulagé. Il ne se voyait pas vêtu de feuilles fraîches pour cacher sa nudité. D'autant plus que dans le coin, il n'y avait que des orties.

Eh oui, _encore !_

**.**

**o-O-o**

**.**

Le retour au bateau se fit toujours en petite tenue, vu que leurs tuniques, qu'ils avaient récupérées, étaient trop imbibées de potion pour pouvoir être mises sans risques. Les Sorts de nettoyage ayant tous échoué, le Maître des Potions verrait cela plus tard, avec l'aide d'Héphaïstos ou de Dionysos.

Et d'ailleurs, où étaient ces derniers ? Ils n'avaient pas pu ignorer l'affrontement.

"Hey, Ron... fit une voix familière

\- ... ce fut un spectacle grandiose !

\- Héphaïstos a projeté ce qu'il se passait sur un écran, en faisant payer cent Drachmes l'entrée...

\- ... nous on vendait des friandises.

\- Vraiment, merci à vous ! On ne s'était pas autant amusé depuis notre vendetta contre Dolorès Ombrage...

\- ... et si vous voulez tout revoir, il y a un enregistrement qui...

\- NOOON !"

C'en fut trop pour Ron Weasley, il s'effondra, la tête entre les mains. Il aurait dû le savoir, la connexion Héphaïstos-Fred et George allait lui coûter sa santé mentale. Heureusement pour cette dernière, Alistair confisqua l'enregistrement, réexpédia les jumeaux dans la vigie et ils purent regagner leurs cabines pour mettre d'autres vêtements et, surtout, prendre un peu de repos.

Merlin, ils s'en souviendraient de leur corvée de ravitaillement !

**.**

**.**

"Ils vont bien ? chuchota le Minotaure en regardant les bébés dans le berceau qu'Héphaïstos leur avait fabriqué.

\- Très bien, dit Severus, et j'ai une bonne nouvelle : ils ne redeviendront pas des Géants en grandissant, juste des hommes.

\- Merveilleux ! Mais il y a un problème immédiat, on ne peut pas les garder à bord.

\- Je sais..."

Une cavalcade les interrompit. Harry déboula dans la pièce.

"Papa, il y a une foule qui vient d'arriver sur la côte ! Ils disent qu'ils veulent nous remercier d'avoir vaincu les Géants.

\- _On va leur confier les bébés !" _firent les voix des deux adultes.

Ce qui fut fait très facilement : Cyzique, Roi des Dolions, et son peuple acceptèrent les nourrissons _et_, bonheur suprême pour Alistair, les invitèrent dans leur cité pour un festin.

"Vous verrez, nous avons un vin à nul autre pareil," les tenta le Souverain.

L'Homme-Taureau en devint lumineux, il tapa dans le dos du roi et dit :

"C'est une idée qui me botte, mon pote ! Montre-nous le chemin.

En avant, le Cyzique !"

...

* * *

* Tuer l'Hydre de Lerne fut le deuxième des travaux d'Hercule (Héraclès), son sang étant empoisonné, le héros grec trempa dedans ses flèches et elles en devinrent mortelles à tout coup.


	18. Dans le brouillard

Disclaimer : le monde de Harry Potter est à J.K.R. ; Alistair et ses amis du Dix-Neuvième Parallèle sont à moi.

Rating : T

Personnages : le Trio d'Or, Severus Snape, OC

Correctrice : Fantomette34.

* * *

Dans ce chapitre, nos héros évitent un drame à leur manière.

_Bonne lecture !_

* * *

Mythic Interim - Dans le brouillard

**.**

**o-O-o**

**.**

Le Roi Cyzique n'avait pas menti, le festin était somptueux et le vin servi aux Voyageurs du Temps, aux Divinités et aux héros grecs produisait l'intéressant paradoxe d'alourdir les jambes et d'alléger l'esprit, voire même d'envoyer celui-ci au vestiaire des limbes. Certains ne se souviendraient pas de ce qu'ils avaient dit - ou fait - pendant la fête, ce qui était un bien. Alistair, par exemple. Après avoir bu le contenu de trois tonneaux, il entonna _Les filles de Camaret_ et _le zizi_, de Pierre Perret. Heureusement, c'était en français et les autochtones n'y comprirent goutte, Severus jugea quand même plus prudent de le stupéfixer avant qu'il n'atteigne le pire de son répertoire. Las, Dionysos et Héphaïstos prirent le relais et chantèrent en grec des paroles très explicites. Au temps pour la modération.

La procession qui revint au bateau tenait plus d'une armée en déroute qu'autre chose : Héraclès, le regard vague, parlait à la peau du lion de Némée qu'il portait sur ses épaules, Tiphys, le pilote de l'Argo, aurait perdu tous ses points sur son permis de naviguer, si celui-ci avait existé à l'époque et Alistair, libéré par son compagnon, tentait de mettre un pied devant l'autre sans y parvenir, tant ceux-ci avaient leur propre volonté.

"Je n'en reviens pas que tu aies appris la Danse des Canards aux Dolions ! s'exclama Severus.

\- Tu aurais préféré... _Hips !... _le Lac des Cygnes ?

\- Non, mais...

\- Écoute, c'était... _Hips !... _plus soft que de leur enseigner... _Hips !... _la Lambada. Et j'étais pas assez stable pour... _Hips !... _le Sirtaki !"

Tant mieux en un sens.

Si le Minotaure avait été en pleine forme, il les aurait branché sur le Rock acrobatique et alors, bonjour les dégâts.

**.**

Une fois à bord, le Minotaure alla cuver dans sa cabine tandis que le Potionniste rejoignait les jeunes Sorciers, restés sagement sur le pont. Même Fred et George. _Surtout_ Fred et George. Ron s'était vengé en leur faisant avaler de la Goutte du Mort-Vivant.

Severus envoya le Trio d'Or se coucher.

"Toi aussi, Harry, fit-il au Gryffondor qui traînait.

\- Pas avant que tu ne m'aies dit ce qui te tracasse.

\- Tu commences à me connaître mieux que moi-même... Fils, je suis très inquiet ! Demain, notre équipage et les Dolions s'affronteront dans un combat meurtrier.

\- Oh Merlin ! Qu'est-ce qu'Alistair a fait comme super-gaffe ?

\- Pour une fois, il n'y est pour rien. C'est le Destin qui veut cela.

\- Explique-moi.

\- Une épaisse brume recouvrira le détroit quand l'Argo reprendra la mer et nous perdrons tout repère, ce qui nous mènera à tourner en rond et revenir à notre point de départ, ici même.

\- Ce sera pas mal de temps perdu, mais en quoi cela va-t-il déclencher une bataille ?

\- À cause du brouillard, les Dolions, avec Cyzique à leur tête, ne verront pas qu'il s'agit de nous, croiront qu'ils vont être razziés par des pirates, nous attaqueront... et en représailles, nous les tuerons tous.

\- Malheur !

\- Je ne veux pas que cela arrive, même pour respecter la légende, mais... je n'ai pas trouvé d'échappatoire.

\- Attends un peu."

Le Gryffondor alla réveiller Péroné qui ne put que confirmer la volonté du Destin : quand le brouillard s'enfuirait, Cyzique et ses guerriers devraient joncher le sol, du rouge barbouillant abondamment leur corps.

Harry hocha la tête. Il commençait à entrevoir une solution.

**.**

_Le lendemain..._

Comme attendu, on n'y voyait pas à cinq mètres tant le brouillard était épais. Malgré cela, l'Argo reprit sa route et son étrave glissa en silence sur les flots.

"Vas-tu enfin nous dire ce que tu mijotes ? grogna Severus à son fils, comment comptes-tu arnaquer le Destin ?

\- Comme toujours, papa, en jouant sur les mots. Péroné dit que les Dolions doivent finir par terre, striés de rouge.

\- De sang, tu veux dire ?!

\- Les mots exacts sont "de rouge". Cela m'a rappelé Tonks, quand elle a joué le rôle d'Athéna, il n'y a pas si longtemps. Son texte était sur un parchemin tout taché de ce que je croyais être du sang, mais ce n'était que du sirop de grenadine. *****

\- D'accord, sourit Alistair, et pour nous, maintenant, l'imitation, ça serait quoi ?

\- Du coulis de fruits rouges, fait avec les baies que nous avons ramassées hier."

Cela pouvait marcher.

**.**

"Cela ne suffira pas."

Severus contemplait le panier qui restait de leur cueillette, alors qu'il y en avaient eu trois.

"Qui a mangé le contenu des deux autres paniers ?!" s'énerva le Potionniste.

Personne ne se dénonça.

**"Tirez tous la langue !"**

Ron fut trahi par sa coloration linguale tendant vers le carmin et Alistair avait la langue carrément bleue, parce qu'il avait boulotté plus de myrtilles que de fraises des bois.

"Comment va-t-on faire, maintenant ?

\- Ben, y'a plus qu'une solution, Sev, on envoie le seul être capable d'écholocation nous trouver des fruits des bois dans cette brume. Je l'appelle ?

\- Merlin, qu'est-ce que je vous ai fait ?!"

Merlin étant sur répondeur, le Potionniste n'eut pas de réponse et ne put que regarder Alistair générer son Patronus augmenté.

_**"CHIROPTIFORS !"**_

Une chauve-souris géante jaillit des cornes du Minotaure.

"Sweetie !" gémit Severus.

Elle lui sauta aussitôt dans les bras. ******

**.**

"Rhôô, Sev, tu pourrais faire un effort, Sweetie est si gentille !

\- Et plus collante... _Han !... _que du suc de Mandragore. Elle s'est... _Aïe !..._ entortillée dans ma chevelure et je n'arrive pas... _Ouille !... _à l'en décrocher.

\- Ça peut s'arranger," dit le Minotaure en transformant un mouchoir en une paire de ciseaux.

L'horreur qui saisit le Potionniste lui fit dresser les cheveux sur la tête, ce qui permit la libération des deux chauves-souris. Comme quoi Alistair avait parfois de bonnes idées.

**.**

**o-O-o**

**.**

La Chiroptère accepta d'aller à la rechercher de baies quand ils mirent pied à terre et les jeunes l'accompagnèrent, moins les jumeaux qui ronflaient toujours. Remarquant que le Patronus augmenté faisait reculer le brouillard, ils firent apparaître les leurs, et la file comprenant un cerf, une loutre et un Jack Russel Terrier s'enfonça sous bois où leur récolte fut abondante.

"Hé, Sev, si on en profitait pour faire des confitures ? suggéra le Minotaure sur le bateau.

\- On n'a pas de sucre, ici, cela n'existe pas encore.

\- Avec du miel, alors ? Y'a des ruches dans le coin ?"

Il y en avait et le Potionniste, à leurs pieds, les décrocha avec prudence et respect, invoquant le souvenir de Neville, devenu après sa mort le Dieu Aristée*******, le berger des abeilles. L'or liquide coula dans une bassine, vite rejoint par la première fournée de fruits ramenée. Il laissa son compagnon cuire le tout dans un chaudron en cuivre. Au moins, cela l'occupait.

"Et si on faisait des mini-tartelettes ? souffla Hermione, après tout, on a de la farine et des œufs à bord...

\- ... mais pas de four.

\- Pas grave, fit Alistair, _**Héphaïstos ?!"**_

Le Dieu du Feu les dota d'un monticule à l'intérieur duquel gravitait un petit Dragon.

"Cela vous fera un four à chaleur tournante."

Severus cessa de prétendre contrôler la situation et les laissa faire. Tant qu'ils s'en tiendraient à la cuisine, il y avait peu de chance qu'ils fassent sauter l'Hellespont. Enfin, il l'espérait.

**.**

**.**

Quelques heures après, provisions et pâtisseries faites, l'Argo reprit la mer.

"Les courants se sont inversés, les alerta Tiphys, le pilote, nous serons bientôt de retour sur la plage des Dolions.

\- Parfait !"

Ils avaient demandé au Forgeron boiteux de leur fabriquer des instruments de vision sur le modèle des lunettes à infrarouge de l'armée. Ainsi ils verraient leurs adversaires, qui, eux, resteraient dans le brouillard.

"Nous y sommes, fit Severus alors qu'ils accostaient, crions pour les alerter !

\- **AAAAAH !**

**\- A L'ATTAQUE !**

**\- ALLEZ LES BLEUS !**

\- Alistair...

\- Ben quoi ?!"

Les hurlements eurent l'effet escompté : une vingtaine de guerriers s'avança vers eux, silhouettes fantomatiques qui ne tardèrent pas à être à portée de tir.

"Rappelez-vous, on les fatigue jusqu'à ce qu'ils tombent, épuisés, et en même temps on leur balance le coulis de fruits.

\- Cela ne suffira peut-être pas à les "couvrir" de sang.

\- Dans ce cas, on utilisera la confiture."

Ignorant le grognement indigné du Minotaure, Severus donna le signal.

**"Maintenant !"**

Ce fut, à partir de là, un ballet étrange qui se déroula sur le sable. Les Voyageurs du temps et quelques héros grecs évitaient facilement leurs adversaires et ceux-ci, décontenancés, ne comprenaient pas comment ils faisaient. Le jeu du chat et de la souris dura une demi-heure, sans que les guerriers, inondés de confiture, ne montrent des signes de fatigue."

"Ça commence à bien faire, fit Alistair au rouquin resté à bord, en venant se ravitailler, il reste de la Goutte du Mort Vivant ?

\- Bien peu. Mes chers frères étaient difficiles à calmer.

\- Filez-moi ce qu'il y a."

Le Minotaure fit tomber une larme du breuvage dans chacune des mini-tartelettes présentes et les empocha.

_Okay, on va faire ça en trois mouvements. Primo..._

A terre, il marcha violemment sur le pied d'un guerrier. Celui-ci ouvrit grand ses mâchoires pour crier.

_Deuxio... on enfourne._

Il lui mit une mini-tartelette dans la bouche.

_Tercio... on l'oblige à l'avaler._

Cela fut facile, la pâtisserie étaient si bonne qu'elle fut engloutie en moins de deux.

_Eh bien, y'a plus qu'à recommencer._

_**.**_

Partagées entre les membres du commando, les tartelettes somnifères firent leur office et bientôt le sable se couvrit d'hommes ronflant de bon cœur. Ils avaient atteint leur but, la preuve, le brouillard se levait et Péroné, l'air contrarié, biffait une ligne sur son parchemin.

"Regarde, c'est Cyzique, annonça Alistair à côté du souverain, il a l'air si paisible.

\- Il ne saura jamais à quel point il est passé près du désastre."

Avant de partir, le Minotaure glissa une feuille dans la main royale.

"Qu'as-tu laissé ?

\- La recette des tartelettes. On ne sait jamais, maintenant qu'ils y ont goûté, ça deviendra peut-être leur dessert national."

Severus se garda bien de sourire. Son cher Alistair avait souvent raison. Ce fut le cas pour les Dolions : en y ajoutant une couche de yaourt comme fond, les tartelettes firent la renommée du petit Royaume.

C'était bien mieux que de servir de cible aux caprices du Destin.

...

* * *

*** **Voir le chapitre 9

**** **Sweetie est une chauve-souris géante d'environ un mètre d'envergure, issue du Patronus d'Alistair qu'il a pu rendre réel. Elle est apparue pour la première fois dans Les Sorciers, missions improbables. Cette sympathique Chiroptère est amoureuse depuis toujours de Severus.

***** **Quand Neville est sorti des Enfers, il est devenu le Dieu Aristée. (Voir Le Collier de Minos)


	19. Bataille de demoiselles

Disclaimer : le monde de Harry Potter est à J.K.R. ; Alistair et ses amis du Dix-Neuvième Parallèle sont à moi.

Rating : T

Personnages : le Trio d'Or, Severus Snape, OC

Correctrice : Fantomette34.

* * *

Nd'A : ce chapitre est dédicacé à Christine, qui a posté la centième review sur cette histoire.

**100 REVIEWS**... **_Yesss ! _** Merci à toutes et à tous pour votre fidélité.

**.**

Dans ce chapitre, ça se châtaigne dur, et on passe à deux doigts du drame.

_Bonne lecture !_

* * *

Mythic Interim - Bataille de demoiselles

**.**

**o-O-o**

**.**

Depuis le combat contre les Dolions, la vie avait repris son cours à bord de l'Argo et l'équipage, bercé par la routine, ne s'inquiétait plus du lendemain. Les Héros grecs parce qu'ils faisaient confiance aux Sorciers pour les guider, et ces derniers parce qu'ils _savaient _ce qui allait se passer. Cette connaissance était facile à gérer neuf fois sur dix, mais la dixième...

Un matin, Alistair se leva tout sourire et trouva un Severus bien ennuyé sur le pont.

"Qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive ? T'as su par Radio-Temps qu'à Poudlard Serpentard avait perdu au Quidditch ?

\- C'est pire.

\- Albus a fait une overdose de bonbons au citron?

\- Non.

\- Hagrid a adopté une autre Acromentule !

\- Pas depuis que la précédente se soit fait boulotter par son bébé-Manticore. Et de toute façon, je ne parle pas de _notre_ époque, mais d'ici et maintenant. La prochaine épreuve sera délicate.

\- Tu n'as pas voulu en parler. Pourquoi ?

\- Je croyais pouvoir trouver une échappatoire.

\- Booon... flippe pas, mon Sev, et raconte-moi tout.

\- Soit. Lors de la prochaine escale pour faire des provisions d'eau, Héraclès et Hylas nous quitteront.

\- Pour une escapade en amoureux ?

\- Si seulement !... C'est dramatique. Pendant qu'Héraclès taillera une rame dans le tronc d'un arbre pour remplacer celle qu'il a brisé, Hylas ira remplir des outres au torrent. Là, il rencontrera des jolies filles qui le noieront.

\- Ah !

\- Tu comprends, on ne peut pas changer ce scénario.

\- Non, mais on peut en changer les interprètes. Et modifier ledit scénario en jouant sur les apparences.

\- Toi, tu as une idée.

\- Un peu, mon neveu ! Viens, on va réveiller les mômes et leur expliquer ça. Certains vont jouer un rôle dans la mascarade."

Severus acquiesça. Malgré quelques appréhensions, il était curieux de savoir ce qui avait germé dans le cerveau du Minotaure. Curieux et inquiet.

.

"D'abord, sachez que j'ai demandé à Dionysos d'envoyer les vrais Héraclès et Hylas chez lui, à Naxos, pour de looongues vacances, dit Alistair aux Sorciers, et il a accepté.

\- Pourquoi c'est jamais sur nous que ça tombe ?

\- Weasley, je pense que ce qui vous attend compensera. Le plan est simple : nous reprendrons les rôles des susnommés et tout ce que vous aurez à faire est de batifoler dans l'eau avec des demoiselles en petite tenue.

_\- Grmbl !_

\- Ne grognez pas, Miss Granger, vous ferez partie du casting.

\- Mais elle ne sera pas seule sur scène ?

\- Non, Harry, nous avons négocié avec l'Employé du Destin. La légende d'origine parle de cinq jeunes femmes et leur nombre a été réduit à trois.

\- Dommage, je..."

Un regard meurtrier d'Hermione interrompit le rouquin.

"... bien. Sait-on qui incarne les deux autres ?

\- Non, répondit Severus, et c'est inquiétant. Péroné avait un drôle de sourire quand il a fait passer le message au vingtième siècle.

**.**

**.**

"Elles sont là ?

\- Pas encore."

Cela faisait une heure que les Sorciers, plus Sweetie collée au Potionniste, poireautaient au pied de la cascade et personne n'était apparu,

jusqu'à ce que...

"Regardez, l'eau... l'eau se sépare en deux !

\- On n'est pourtant pas dans _Les dix Commandements _?!

\- Plutôt dans un film d'Esther Williams." *

En effet, la scène évoquait plus les spectacles aquatiques hollywoodiens qu'un épisode biblique : la musique à fond, les projecteurs à pleine puissance et l'apparition de silhouettes derrière des rideaux de pluie qui les dévoilaient en s'écartant les uns après les autres. Quand il n'en resta qu'un, tous virent que les formes féminines avaient une queue de poisson, et ces Sirènes se révélèrent être...

"Ron Ron ! s'écria l'une d'elle.

\- Oh mince, Lavande Brown !"

Avec une Hermione verte de jalousie, un Harry blanc comme un linge et un Ron aux joues enflammées, le Trio d'Or aurait pu incarner le drapeau italien.

La Gryffondor en écailles sautilla vers son béguin de toujours et agrippa son cou, tandis que les adultes soupiraient.

"Merlin, mais qu'est-ce qu'il a pris à Humérus d'envoyer ce pot de colle ?! fit le Potionniste, il n'y a pas plus _irritante_ qu'elle !

\- _**Se-ve-ruuus ?!"**_

Il se tourna vers l'autre Sirène qui portait des lunettes hublots et des dizaines de colliers.

Sibylle Trelawney.

"D'accord, je n'ai rien dit."

Le Maître des Potions se demanda s'il n'allait pas lancer un _Avada Kedavra _à la voyante_._

Si les yeux pouvaient tuer, Sweetie lui aurait épargné cette peine.

**.**

**o-O-o**

**.**

"Professeur, minauda Lavande, je ne suis pas sûre d'avoir tout compris. Pourriez-vous répéter ?

\- _Hmgnhn !_

\- Permettez ? fit Alistair, je parle couramment le Snapien et je vais traduire : ce n'est pourtant pas compliqué, cornichonne ! Nous, nous sommes sur la rive, à quinze mètres de vous, tandis que vous quatre êtes au milieu de l'eau. Vous, vous sautez sur Ron...

\- C'est la partie que je préfère.

\- ... et vous faites semblant de le noyer.

\- Mais je ne saurais jamais faire cela !

\- Je peux vous montrer sur le Professeur Trelawney, si vous le souhaitez, dit Severus, plein d'espoir.

\- Non, ça ira, je vais improviser. Dites, et si je l'asphyxie d'un baiser, ça marchera aussi ?

\- _**QUOI ?!**_

\- Oh allez, Hermione, c'est plus rapide.. et bien plus agréable !"

_SBAFF !_

Cette première gifle enclencha les hostilités entre les Gryffondores et horions s'ensuivirent. C'était dantesque.

"Morue !

\- Blaireau !

\- Dis pas de mal des Poufsouffles !

\- Boursouf mouillé !

\- Thon !

\- Doxy toxique !

\- Epouvantard naturel !

\- Troll !

\- C'est bien de ton niveau, ça !"

L'échange d'insultes n'avait pas arrêté les échanges de coups.

"Elles se crêpent le chignon !

\- T'inquiète, Sevy, siffla la Chauve-Souris, je vais leur faire la raie au milieu, moi."

Sweetie fonça vers la masse des trois camarades d'école, Ron n'ayant pu se dégager, mais, avant d'y aller, dériva de façon à avoir la Professeure sur sa trajectoire. Oh surprise ! Ses griffes se prirent dans la chevelure de la Sorcière et la rabattirent devant ses yeux. Aveuglée, Sibylle trébucha sur des cailloux, tomba et cassa sous le choc une partie de ses colliers. Ce qui fit que, quand elle se releva, les fils desdits colliers pendirent avec les cheveux.

_"AAAAH, UNE M__ÉDUSE !"_

Sibylle crut qu'on parlait d'une autre Créature et la chercha en tournant sur elle-même.

Elle chuta à nouveau,

entraînant les trois Gryffondors à l'endroit le plus profond des eaux.

**.**

**o-O-o**

**.**

"On a réussi.

\- Oui, mais à quel prix !"

Adossé au bois de la rambarde, Severus se rappela le drame.

La tête sous l'eau, paniqués, les jeunes avaient déclenché une explosion de magie qui avait empêché de les secourir d'un coup de baguette.

Le temps de les récupérer, Ron ne respirait plus. Son esprit flottait autour de son corps. Heureusement, le Pouvoir de Diagnostic montrait qu'il y avait une chance de le sauver : le bon vieux bouche-à-bouche.

Ron ne parla jamais de ce sauvetage.

C'était trop perturbant.

**.**

"Harry ?

\- Désolé, papa, je sais que ce n'est pas de ta faute...

\- ... mais tu m'en veux toujours?"

Un hochement de tête fut la seule réponse. Evidemment, il lui en voulait.

"Tu sais, reprit le jeune homme, depuis que je suis dans le monde sorcier, il ne s'est pas passé une année sans que je ne sois, sans qu'Hermione, Ron et moi ne soyons en danger de mort. Nous avons eu beaucoup de chance...

\- ... et quelqu'un qui veillait sur vous.

\- Oui, sourit le Gryffondor, c'était ça, notre chance."

Sa main se mêla à celle de son père.

"Ce que je veux dire, c'est que je ne suis plus maintenant le gamin effronté qui fonçait sans réfléchir, celui qui se croyait immortel.

\- Oh, et qui es-tu, alors ?

\- Quelqu'un qui ne veut plus prendre de risques s'il peut l'éviter, qui pèse tous ses choix.

\- Tout le portrait d'un Serpentard.

\- Ta ruse est contagieuse, papa, mais il faut désormais lui ajouter la prudence. En venant dans le monde des Dieux, nous avons changé de niveau. Ici, les erreurs se paient encore plus cher, d'autant plus que nous ne pouvons pas toujours utiliser la Magie des Sorciers."

**.**

Severus était à la limite des larmes.

_Lily, c'est merveilleux, notre fils est devenu un homme !_

_..._

* * *

* Esther Williams était une ancienne nageuse de compétition qui devint actrice dans des films musicaux aquatiques, tels que "Le bal des Sirènes" ou " la fille de Neptune".


	20. Les jeux

Disclaimer : le monde de Harry Potter est à J.K.R. ; Alistair et ses amis du Dix-Neuvième Parallèle sont à moi.

Rating : T

Personnages : le Trio d'Or, Severus Snape, OC.

Correctrice : Fantomette34.

* * *

RàR : Christine, je suis d'accord avec toi, imaginer Sibylle en sirène rendrait malade n'importe qui.

**.**

Dans ce chapitre, baston. (évidemment)

_Bonne lecture !_

* * *

Mythic Interim - Les jeux

**.**

**o-O-o**

**.**

La semaine qui suivit mena nos amis au pays des Brébices.

"Des brebis ? Chouette ! dit Alistair avec plaisir, dans la Salle des Cartes.

\- Non, des Bré-bi-ces, répliqua Severus, les habitants qui vivent ici.

\- Oh, dommage, j'avais espéré... j'aime tellement le fromage bleu de brebis.

\- Ici, la seule production de "bleus" est issue de coups de poing.

\- Ah... beaucoup moins intéressant. Tu nous expliques ?"

D'un regard, le Potionniste fit s'asseoir comme un seul homme les Voyageurs du Temps. Ils comprenaient vite, maintenant, et sans qu'un mot ne soit prononcé. De quoi faire pâlir Nemo de jalousie.

"Vous l'avez compris, nous aborderons bientôt un Royaume qui a à sa tête un tyran sanguinaire : le Roi Amycos.

\- Il attaque les peuples voisins ?

\- Non, _son_ peuple ! Il les affronte à la boxe et comme il est très fort, il les estropie, à tel point qu'il n'y aura bientôt plus un homme valide sur ces terres.

\- Et on est censé faire quoi, dans cette séquence ?

\- L'un d'entre nous doit le vaincre. "Pollux", dans la légende.

\- Donc, un des Dupont."

Le Minotaure jeta un œil aux jumeaux qui étaient ses collègues depuis plus de dix ans. Il n'avait jamais pu les distinguer l'un de l'autre. Ce n'était pas important, ils étaient parfaitement interchangeables.

Et l'un d'eux allait s'amuser, tandis que lui se morfondrait autour du ring.

Ça, c'était pas cool !

**.**

_Au port..._

L'équipe se fraya un chemin au milieu des jarres débarquées des bateaux et gagna le chemin menant à la cité où chantaient les fontaines. C'était là qu'ils devaient, selon le scénario, voir les blessés et se rendre compte qu'il y avait quelque chose de pourri dans le Royaume des Brébices...

Sauf qu'il n'y avait pas plus d'estropiés céans que de Veaudelune en boîte.

"Mais ils ont l'air d'aller très bien, ces gars, s'exclama Alistair en les dévisageant, ils n'ont pas de bleus... pas de coupures... pas même une égratignure !

\- Regarde leurs mains.

\- Quoi ?... _Par les chaussettes d'un mille-pattes !"_

La plupart des hommes avaient les phalanges crispées, et leurs pouces - Merlin, leurs pouces ! - étaient énormes, comme si les muscles de ce doigt avaient été fortement sollicités.

"Ma parole, ils ont fait du culturisme avec des mini-haltères ?

\- Mmm, je crois plutôt à une explication tordue. Péroné ?!

\- Oui, Maître Snape ?

\- Pourriez-vous nous dire ce qu'il en est ?

\- Eh bien, comme le Roi Amycos a été destitué par son peuple, bien avant votre arrivée, je me suis permis de faire venir quelqu'un du futur pour tenir son rôle. Avec deux acolytes.

_**\- Vous ne pouviez pas nous mettre au courant ?!**_

\- Bien sûr que non, dit-il, où serait le plaisir de la surprise ?"

Il refusa d'en dire plus, laissant seulement échapper que le trio venu du futur était composé d'un Moldu et de deux Sorciers.

_Moldu... boxe... _Harry commença à ressentir un malaise.

**.**

**.**

Le Palais était fait d'or et de marbre. Ce n'était pas cela qui attirait l'attention mais la cour extérieure, d'où parvenait plein de cris enthousiastes.

"On se croirait en Afrique du Sud, quand leurs rugbymen ont gagné en finale, face à la Nouvelle-Zélande.

\- Il ne s'agit pas d'un sport collectif, regarde !"

Le Potionniste désignait le centre de la cour, occupé par un ring.

**"Bienvenue à la nouvelle partie de Strip Fighter II !** hurla une voix.

\- **Entrez et installez-vous !" **cria une autre.

Severus et Harry blanchirent.

Le premier parce qu'il avait reconnu les propriétaires des voix hurleuses.

Vincent Crabbe et Grégory Goyle.

Le second parce qu'il ne pouvait détacher son regard de celui qui occupait le podium devant lui.

Dudley. Dudley Dursley.

**.**

**o-O-o**

**.**

"Hé, mais c'est Potty, s'écria Crabbe junior, on va pouvoir s'amuser, il a amené des copains...

\- ... et aussi votre Directeur de Maison, dit Severus, glacial.

\- Pardon, Monsieur, on vous avait pas vu.

\- Cela ne m'étonne pas, vous ne remarqueriez pas un Ronflak Cornu dans un taxi.

\- Un _quoi_ dans _quoi _? fit Goyle.

\- Okay, ils sont bien ce qu'ils prétendent être. Comment êtes-vous venu jusqu'ici ?

\- A pied.

\- Salazar !... Je veux dire, dans le _passé ?_

_\- _Ah... y'a un type avec un nom d'os qui nous y a expédiés. Au début, ça craignait, on pouvait pas faire de Magie et les gens nous regardaient de travers, puis le cousin de Potter est arrivé et il a tout arrangé."

Le Potionniste regarda le jeune Moldu blond. Il n'avait jamais rencontré le fils de Pétunia mais ce qu'en disait Harry ne plaidait pas en sa faveur : un gamin pourri gâté qui croyait que tout lui était dû.

Hmm... lui-même avait pensé cela de Harry et il s'était lourdement trompé.

"Monsieur Dursley, vous êtes donc notre hôte.

\- Je le suis, Sorcier."

Pas d'insultes dans les mots ni de dérision, pas de peur non plus.

"Avancez et prenez place, fit Dudley, le type à la pièce d'or m'a expliqué ce qu'il attend de nous.

\- Un combat de boxe.

\- En fait, j'ai suggéré un petit changement. Comme j'étais en train de jouer aux jeux vidéo quand il est venu me chercher, il a accepté que je garde la console et l'a adaptée à la magie locale. Nous nous combattrons donc par Avatar interposé.

\- C'est quoi un Avatar ?" gémit Goyle.

_Misère._

_**.**_

_**.**_

"Voilà, votre ami et moi allons jouer à Strip Fighter II.

\- Vous voulez dire Street Fighter II ?

\- Non, car j'ai modifié le jeu original. A chaque partie perdue, on perd aussi un vêtement.

\- Oooh, j' vais proposer cette version à la Professeure Sinistra.

_\- Alistair, la ferme !"_

Blackboulé par les autres, le Minotaure s'écarta et la partie put commencer. Les deux adversaires prolongeaient la bagarre et l'ennui gagna rapidement l'Homme-Taureau.

Deuxième jeu, pareil.

Troisième jeu, itou.

Alistair s'ennuyait tellement qu'il fit venir Sweetie.

Très . mauvaise . idée !

La Créature déploya ses ailes et comme le lieu était plutôt étroit, sa trajectoire fila sur les combattants virtuels sur le ring et les heurta.

Oui oui, vous avez bien lu, les _heurta !_

Eh oui, étant issue d'un Patronus augmenté, elle était de même nature que les personnages de la baston.

Ce que nul n'avait prévu, ce fut le fait qu'elle leur donna vie. Pas seulement les deux sur place, mais aussi les autres personnages, qui sortirent de la console.

Et se mirent à attaquer tout le monde.

Bien sûr... sinon, où serait le plaisir, comme disait Péroné.

.

La bagarre fut courte, joyeuse et très embarrassante pour certains, car le côté "strip-tease" fonctionnait toujours. Ron et Harry se retrouvèrent à poil, de même qu'Alistair, mais lui, c'était parce qu'il s'était transformé en taureau. Hermione, entraînée par sa rixe avec Lavande, disposa facilement de Chun-li et Severus ne fit qu'une bouchée d'un type vert aux cheveux orange dont il ne savait pas le nom. Sans importance. Les personnages du jeu disparaissaient dès qu'ils étaient vaincus et le combat cessa faute de combattants.

Le silence fit alors place au rire interminable de Dudley. Harry n'en revenait pas, il n'avait jamais entendu son cousin s'esclaffer de la sorte. C'était un rire heureux, sans arrière-pensée.

**.**

_Plus tard..._

Les deux cousins étaient allongés dans les jardins du Palais, sous l'ombre d'un chêne gigantesque.

"Dud...

\- Ne cherche pas tes mots, Harry, je te préfère cash.

\- Tu as tellement changé.

\- C'est indirectement grâce à ton monde.

\- Pardon ?!

\- Quand on a été attaqué par les Détraqueurs, il y a deux ans, je me suis vu tel que j'étais, et après ça, j'ai commencé à réfléchir. Je ne voulais pas rester la brute du quartier, et puis, il y a eu Piers.

\- Ton copain Piers Polkiss?

\- Oui, il... il est mort. Une nuit, il a fait le mur pour voir une fille et s'est retrouvé au milieu d'une fusillade, un règlement de compte qui ne le concernait en rien. C'est con de mourir comme ça.

\- Dudley...

\- Ça aurait pu être moi... j'avais aussi l'habitude de découcher !

\- **Dudley !"**

Le blond se calma. Rien ne ferait revenir son ami, encore moins des jérémiades, il le savait.

Relevant la tête, il capta du coin de l'œil une forme noire.

"Dis-moi, Harry... ton père adoptif... il est comment ?

\- Merveilleux !

\- J'en suis heureux pour toi."

Le Gryffondor n'avait pas manqué non plus la silhouette sombre. Oui, il était heureux dans sa si atypique famille. Les Parques avaient été généreuses avec lui.

**.**

"Que t'a-t-il dit d'autre ?

\- En fait, papa, il m'a demandé si nous pouvions veiller sur Crabbe et Goyle, quand nous rentrerons. Il les trouve tellement _perdus._"

Severus hocha la tête. Bien sûr qu'il veillerait sur eux. Ces derniers temps, il avait négligé ses Serpents, il fallait y remédier.

_Merci, Dudley Dursley..._

.

"... de rien !" fit une voix endormie au 4, Privet Drive, Little Whingins, Surrey.

...


	21. Carpe diem (interlude)

Disclaimer : le monde de Harry Potter est à J.K.R. ; Alistair et ses amis du Dix-Neuvième Parallèle sont à moi.

Rating : T

Personnages : le Trio d'Or, Severus Snape, OC

Correctrice : Fantomette34.

* * *

RàR : oui, Christine, Dudley a grandi. Et pour ce qui est de mon imagination, c'est Gringotts qui me fournit, mais chut ! faut pas le dire. :)

**.**

Un petit chapitre-interlude tout doux, où nos héros se reposent.

_Bonne lecture !_

* * *

Mythic Interim - Carpe Diem

(interlude)

**.**

**o-O-o**

**.**

Les mortels du vingtième siècle auraient dit que c'était une journée en or.

Allongé sur la plage, trois mille ans plus tôt, Héphaïstos pensait la même chose.

Le Dieu du Feu, pourtant habitué aux sombres profondeurs et au feu de sa forge, appréciait la chaleur du soleil matinal qui caressait sa peau, faiblement compensée par la brise de terre. Ces contacts étaient si agréables, si câlins qu'il se sentait revenir dans les bras de Morphée dont il était pourtant sorti depuis peu.

Ses paupières se faisaient de plus en plus lourdes, sa respiration de moins en moins rapide et la porte du Royaume des Songes s'ouvrait... s'ouvrait...

sur une cavalcade qui fit trembler les rochers qui bordaient le sable !

"ATTENTION J'ARRIVE..."

_**SPLASH !**_

Trempé, le Forgeron boiteux jeta un œil désabusé sur son arroseur. Alistair, évidemment. Sous sa forme de Taureau, il avait pris son élan sur le sentier de chèvre qui surplombait l'anse paisible et avait bondi dans les cieux, sans doute dans le but de faire le saut de l'ange.

Mais les anges, eux, avaient des ailes, et notre Homme-Taureau n'était en rien un _Volo Bi__ò__u. _Il s'écrasa sur l'eau en faisant un plat qui aurait assommé n'importe qui pour le compte.

Sauf, bien sûr, un Minotaure, qui maintenant jouait au cachalot en tenant son museau à la verticale et en recrachant d'un jet puissant par les narines - eurk ! - l'eau qu'il avait avalée.

Encore heureux qu'il n'ait pas voulu imiter un missile.

Le Dieu secoua lentement la tête.

Quand Severus avait décrété un jour de vacances pour se vider la tête, Alistair avait pris la consigne au sérieux. Trop. Depuis il se comportait comme l'enfant qu'il était au naturel, dérangeant les autres "vacanciers" qui ne demandaient qu'un peu de tranquillité, un mot absent du dictionnaire personnel du Minotaure.

Où étaient-ils, d'ailleurs, ces autres ?

Héphaïstos se redressa et fit le tour du paysage. Nul être humain en vue. Ils n'avaient pas disparu, tout de même ?

Son esprit partit à leur recherche...

**.**

_Thésée_

Contrairement à ce que le Dieu avait escompté, le Roi d'Athènes s'exerçait au tir à l'arc dans une clairière à l'écart. Cela le chiffonna, jusqu'à ce qu'il comprenne : Thésée avait délaissé l'épée, son arme de prédilection, pour celle d'Artémis, moins bruyante, et surtout, ne nécessitant pas d'adversaire pour s'entraîner. Il devait vouloir réfléchir en paix. A quoi ? Nul, à part lui, ne le savait, mais Héphaïstos avait son idée.

Les certitudes du héros avaient été mises à mal durant les premières étapes du voyage de l'Argo, notamment concernant les femmes et son rapport à celles-ci. Son époque voulait qu'elles soient soumises aux hommes tout au long de leur vie mais la compagnie des Voyageurs du temps, qui les traitaient en égales, avait changé son point de vue. Une vraie révolution personnelle.

_Laisse-le à ses réflexions et __met__s__-toi en quête des autres._

**.**

_Les Dupont_

Il ne savait que penser de ceux-là, car s'ils étaient bien faits de chair et de sang, tout le reste de leur personne, cerveau compris, combinait la logique implacable et la fonctionnalité des machines, les transformant en robots qui se programmaient tout seuls. C'était idéal pour être un Enquêteur, et Nemo ne pouvait qu'en être satisfait. Heureux, c'était moins sûr. Le vieil homme chérissait la personnalité avant tout, dans ses rencontres, et _là... _

_Il faut de tout pour faire un monde, et les Dupont sont les seuls qui puissent compenser la folie d'Alistair._

_Au fait, il est où, le joyeux cinglé ?_

_**RE-SPLASH !**_

D'accord, question idiote.

**.**

_André Jumièges et Mélanie_

Héphaïstos regardait avec tendresse le duo père/fille qui s'amusait à récolter des coquillages à la frange des vagues. Bien qu'ils aient hérité un Pouvoir fantastique de leur ancêtre Orphée, ils n'en mésusaient pas. En étaient-ils_ vraiment _conscients ? Les Sorciers leur en avaient parlé, quand ils s'étaient croisés, en Normandie, mais cela n'avait pas écrasé leur vie. Jumièges, libéré des geôles anglaises depuis peu, n'utilisait pas sa musique pour plier la matière à sa volonté et sa petite se contentait de parler avec les animaux, sans réaliser qu'elle leur donnait parfois des ordres qu'ils s'empressaient de suivre. Elle n'avait que cinq ans, après tout.

Héphaïstos n'était pas inquiet pour son avenir. Mélanie était bien entourée, elle ne tomberait jamais du côté obscur...

sauf si l'on oubliait de changer l'ampoule éclairant l'escalier.

Devinez qui a dit une bêtise pareille ?

**.**

_Rusard_

Cet homme lui posait un cas de conscience. Il trompait son monde, enfin, celui des Sorciers depuis des années. Contrairement à ce que tout Poudlard croyait, l'homme avait de la Magie.

Pourquoi cachait-il ce fait ? Etait-il animé par de mauvaises intentions ? Le Dieu ne le croyait pas, seulement... il y avait de quoi se poser des questions. Pourquoi rester des décennies dans le rôle d'un concierge cracmol que tous détestent ?

Bon sang mais c'est bien sûr, un _rôle !_

C'était Dumbledore qui avait embauché Rusard. Il savait, forcément. Ce fichu citronné avait placé l'homme au cœur de l'école, dans une position où personne ne lui accorderait de l'importance, les Sang-Pur encore moins que les autres. Passer sous les radars permettait bien des choses : entendre, voir, sans être soi-même remarqué, rien n'échappait à ses yeux. Rusard alors méritait bien son prénom.*

_Pas mal pensé, Bubus... oh mince !_

Cela venait de faire _Tilt ! _dans le crâne du boiteux. Depuis que Severus avait le Don de Diagnostic, il avait forcément découvert la supercherie. Pourquoi n'avait-il rien dit ?

La réponse coulait de source : il voulait que la situation perdure. Voldemort avait été détruit mais un nouveau mal pouvait surgir à tout moment, et Poudlard en aurait des échos. Il ne pouvait se permettre d'affaiblir la source de renseignements.

Hmm, quand ils rentreraient, peut-être pourrait-il leur proposer un système centralisateur d'écoute compatible avec le monde magique ? Il y avait pas mal de demi-Fléreurs parmi les familiers. Et leurs oreilles captaient tout.

**.**

_Fred et George Weasley_

Ils dormaient _encore _dans la vigie.

Ils n'auraient jamais dû laisser leur petit frère apporter leur petit-dej'. Ron avait préféré prévenir que guérir. Ce qu'il avait caché de la goutte du mort-vivant avait fait son œuvre.

_**YESSSSS**_... oh, hum... pardon.

Par le casse-dalle de Tantale, il appréciait de plus en plus son jeune apprenti !

**.**

_Ron, Harry et Hermione_

Le Trio d'Or pataugeait à la lisière des vagues. Si, au début, Hermione avait fait quelques brasses, le peu d'enthousiasme à la suivre des garçons l'avait ramenée sur la plage. Ron n'avait jamais nagé que dans des eaux calmes et la mer l'effrayait. Harry, lui, gardait un mauvais souvenir de la deuxième tâche du Tournoi des trois Sorciers. Ils n'offrirent donc aux flots que leurs orteils.

"GARE LÀ-DESSOUS..."

_**SPLAAASH !**_

Evidemment, c'était sans prendre en compte la Calamité Cornue.

**...**

**..**

**.**

_Severus_

Le Potionniste était à côté d'un laurier dont les branches tutoyaient le ciel. L'arbre devait faire, oh, bien dix mètres et cela mettait ses plus belles feuilles hors de portée. S'il voulait garder leurs propriétés intactes, il ne pouvait utiliser la Magie pour les couper, comment allait-il faire ?

Eh bien, il réussit avec beaucoup de respect et de gentillesse.

Héphaïstos ne compris pas ce que le Sorcier dit au feuillage, mais, dès qu'il se tut, l'arbre courba ses branches et lui présenta son trésor vert sombre qui tomba presque tout seul dans sa main.

"Merci, Esprit de Daphné, pour ce cadeau," murmura-t-il en caressant les tiges flexibles.

Le Dieu boiteux aurait juré avoir vu les feuilles rougir.

**.**

**.**

Deux heures plus tard, un creux à l'estomac, tous allaient remonter à bord de l'Argo pour manger quand un Alistair, toujours sous sa forme de taureau, se fit interdire la passerelle.

"Mais pourquoi ?!

\- Pourquoi ?! T'as vu dans quel état tu es ? s'énerva Héphaïtos, tu es plein d'algues, de sable et de débris de coquillages, pas question que tu salisses ainsi _mon_ bateau !

\- Phaphaaa, je dois aller à la douche... à l'intérieur... pour me nettoyer.

\- Pas la peine, fit l'autre avec un sourire mauvais, j'ai la solution."

_**SPLAAAAAAAAAAAASSSSHHH !**_

_**.**_

Finalement, les Dieux avaient une très puissante et très efficace alternative à _l'Aguamenti._

Ne le dites à personne, mais ils ont vendu le brevet aux Moldus, pour leurs nettoyeurs à haute pression.

...

* * *

* Rusard se prénomme Argus, comme l'homme aux cent yeux de la Mythologie, dont cinquante restaient toujours ouverts.

Mésuser est un verbe ancien qui veut dire "faire mauvais usage de".

Volo biou signifie boeuf qui vole. C'est une légende de la ville de Saint Ambroix, dans le Gard.

Dans la Mythologie, Daphné était une nymphe qui était poursuivie par Apollon, amoureux d'elle. Pour lui échapper, elle fut transformée en laurier.


	22. Quidditch à la grecque

Disclaimer : le monde de Harry Potter est à J.K.R. ; Alistair et ses amis du Dix-Neuvième Parallèle sont à moi.

Rating : T

Personnages : le Trio d'Or, Severus Snape, OC

Correctrice : Fantomette34.

* * *

RàR : Christine, tout le monde sait que Severus est un charmeur, et oui, Rusard cache bien son jeu.

**.**

Dans ce chapitre, un match de Quidditch un peu particulier.

_Bonne lecture !_

* * *

Mythic Interim - Quidditch à la grecque

**.**

**o-O-o**

**.**

"Pouah, quelle horrible puanteur !

\- Désolé, Sev, les toilettes sont bouchées, et...

\- Cela ne vient pas de l'intérieur, papa, s'écria Harry, mais de cette île, là-bas !"

Une main sur leur nez, ou naseaux pour un certain Minotaure, les Voyageurs du Temps s'agglutinèrent à la proue du navire pour distinguer le lieu si répugnant. La dimension de l'endroit n'excédait pas les trois-cents mètres de long sur une centaine de large et dessinait un ovale aux bords en hauteur, forme familière aux Sorciers. Cette réminiscence aurait dû les alerter sur leur future épreuve, mais leur regard fut d'abord attiré par les silhouettes perchées sur le sommet le plus éloigné d'eux.

"Des Harpies, murmura Severus.

\- Tu peux les voir d'ici ?

\- Non, mais elles sont associées dans la légende à cette odeur infecte. Selon les textes, Zeus aurait puni un Roi, Phinée, en le rendant aveugle et en l'expédiant sur cette île, où les Harpies le tourmentent.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il avait fait ?

\- Il pouvait voir l'avenir, et en aurait fait profiter son peuple. Cela n'a pas plu au Roi des Dieux.

\- Evidemment. Mais ça n'explique pas l'odeur de chiottes.

\- J'y viens ! Ces Créatures, non contentes de s'en prendre au vieil homme, lui volent sa nourriture et couvrent les restes de leurs excréments.

\- Je sais ce qu'il faut faire !

\- Dis toujours.

\- Leur installer des sanisettes.

\- Alistair, si elles se soulagent ainsi, c'est par malignité, pas par manque d'hygiène. Non, il faudra trouver un moyen de les éloigner de leur victime, et..."

_**BOUM ! **_

Le choc sur le pont les rendit muets. C'était un des rouquins qui était descendu trop vite de la vigie et qui était tombé, ainsi que sa longue-vue.

"Professeur, vous n'allez pas me croire ! dit Fred - ou George - à Severus.

\- J'ai rayé depuis longtemps le mot "incroyable" de mon vocabulaire. Qu'avez-vous vu ?

\- Il y a un homme, là-bas, et c'est Dumbledore !

\- Par le caleçon à fleurs de Merlin, Weasley, vous avez bu ?!

\- Juste un doigt de vodka polonaise que j'ai pris à Alistair.

\- **Quoi ?!**

\- Plus tard, les règlements de compte. Vous, fit-il au jumeau, passez-moi cette lunette d'approche !"

Fred, ou George, s'empressa d'obéir, avant de s'enfuir comme s'il avait les Chiens des Enfers à ses trousses. Severus n'y prit garde et fixa son attention sur l'horizon. c'était bien Albus qui trônait sur les hauteurs, Fumseck auprès de lui. Les deux étaient entourés d'une demi-douzaine de Harpies vigilantes.

_**"Hum hum !"**_

Le grognement coléreux fit sursauter le Potionniste. Héphaïstos était là, et ses yeux lançaient des éclairs. Le Dieu lui arracha la longue-vue des mains.

"Jamais je n'aurais cru que vous voleriez ma création optique ! s'écria celui-ci, vous me décevez _beaucoup."_

Et il regagna ses quartiers avec la lunette d'approche.

Severus passa du très pâle au rouge.

_"C'est pas vrai, c'est le rouquin qui l'a volé et c'est moi qui trinque ?!" _

Il partit à la poursuite du jumeau qui s'était volatilisé, ou plus sûrement éloigné sur son balai.

Alistair soupira. Il allait devoir expliquer cela à Héphaïstos, ce qui augmenterait les griefs de ce dernier envers Fred ou George. Le rouquin en était à son deuxième larcin envers le Dieu du Feu et s'il persistait, cela ne pouvait mener qu'à la catastrophe. Phapha n'était pas un mauvais bougre, mais quand on touchait à ses possessions, ou pire, ses œuvres, il était aussi vindicatif que son père, Zeus.

Peut-être faudrait-il faire faire aux jumeaux le Serment Inviolable de ne plus "emprunter" sans permission ?

En attendant...

**.**

Les choses étaient rentrées dans l'ordre : les Weasley (oui oui, les deux... pour être sûr qu'on avait le fauteur de trouble, et puis, quand l'un commençait, l'autre suivait de près.) avaient récuré des chaudrons en punition, Héphaïstos s'était excusé auprès de Severus et lui avait même offert la longue-vue. Ceci fait, l'Argo s'était approché de l'île et chaque membre de l'équipage s'était vu doté d'un Sortilège de Têtenbulle, pour contrer la pestilence.

"J'espère que cela ne va pas durer juste dix minutes, comme lors du plongeon dans le lac.

\- T'inquiète, Harry ! Sev y a veillé. Il a combiné ça avec le Sort _Pildurassel, _celui qui dure longtemps."

Le Gryffondor, une fois à terre, suivit ses pères le long des sentiers qui menaient à Dumbledore. Les Harpies ne se montrèrent pas agressives et ils purent sans encombre rejoindre le citron confit... pardon, le Directeur de Poudlard.

"Albus ?!

\- Ah c'est vous, mes enfants ?! Soyez les bienvenus ! fit sa voix étouffée.

\- Quels sont ces Artefacts autour de votre tête ?

\- Sur mes yeux il y a un casque de réalité virtuelle. Il me permet de faire une partie d'échec avec Imhotep, tout en étant ici... pour la respiration, j'ai un masque à gaz, dont la cartouche filtrante a été remplacée par des bonbons au citron.

\- Vous aviez _prévu_ cet équipement ?

\- Il est toujours prêt !... En fait, le premier, je l'utilise lors des séances du Magenmagot, quand les présentations de lois durent trop longtemps, le second, c'est quand je dois traverser le domaine des Trolls des montagnes. Alors, quand l'Employé du Destin est venu me chercher à Poudlard en me disant que j'allais tenir le rôle du Roi Phinée, j'ai pris les deux.

\- Bien vu ! On fera de vous un Serpentard acceptable. Savez-vous ce qui nous est réservé comme épreuve ?

\- Severus, voyons... vous n'avez qu'à regarder dans la vallée !" reprit le citronné.

Et dans ladite vallée, il y avait un terrain de quidditch règlementaire, avec les trois anneaux pour les buts de chaque côté, les zones de tir et d'échanges, et le rond au milieu.

"Vous ne voulez pas dire...

\- ... que vous allez jouer un match de Quidditch contre les Harpies ? Mais si, mes amis !

\- Une minute ! Nous n'avons que quatre joueurs potentiels sur les sept requis : Harry, Ron et les jumeaux.

\- Eh bien il faudra compléter avec d'autres personnes.

\- Et _Elles ? _Elles ne sont que six.

\- Vous n'avez pas pris en compte leur attrapeuse, il semblerait ?"

Severus et les siens se retournèrent. Une jeune fille rousse était arrivée entretemps.

Ginny Weasley.

.

"Je ne le sens pas," disait Harry, sur le terrain.

Ils avaient eu beau protester, le match avait été maintenu et allait commencer. Comble de malchance, il serait limité à une heure de temps, quoi qu'il advienne.

Hermione, qui n'était pas à l'aise sur un balai, avait été promue arbitre et se promenait dans l'espace sur un petit nuage flottant, semblable à celui du héros du dessin animé Dragon Ball. Pour l'équipe des Sorciers, Severus, Alistair et Rusard, les poursuiveurs, s'étaient ajoutés à Harry (attrapeur), Ron (gardien), Fred et George (batteurs).

"Ginny ne va pas pouvoir être agressive envers nous, déplora-t-il, les Harpies vont le lui reprocher.

\- Tu rigoles ? ricana Ron, dès qu'elle sera dans le jeu, elle oubliera jusqu'à nos liens de famille."

En effet, la jeune rousse avait pris les choses en mains et distribué les rôles à ses coéquipières. Grâce à elle, les Créatures avaient marqué d'entrée.

"Dix points pour les Harpies de l'Hellespont !" cria Hermione.

Cela commençait mal.

**.**

**o-O-o**

**.**

Une demi-heure après, la situation était critique pour les Sorciers.

Les Créatures menaient soixante points à dix et le vif d'or n'était toujours pas apparu. Il était clair que s'il ne montrait pas bientôt le bout de ses ailes, ils n'auraient aucune chance de remporter le match. Quoi que...

Le sort sembla leur sourire, enfin. Alistair récupéra le souafle dans la courbure de ses cornes et l'envoya dans l'un des anneaux. La gardienne aux ailes de vautour n'avait rien pu faire.

"Ouéééé, vingt à soixante !

\- Faute ! Il est interdit de marquer avec ses cornes.

\- C'est de la discrimination envers les cocus... et je suis sur que ce n'est pas écrit dans les règles !"

Hermione ne put que le reconnaître et le but fut validé.

A partir de ce moment, les choses s'améliorèrent. Harry profita d'un temps mort pour motiver les adultes, ils étaient les seuls à pouvoir marquer, après tout.

"Vous connaissez notre façon de jouer. Maintenant, utilisez nos astuces !"

Ils ne se le firent pas dire deux fois. Severus, Rusard et Alistair usèrent de l'Attaque du Faucon sur les Harpies qui se dispersèrent. Les jumeaux achevèrent la débandade en leur expédiant les cognards, et...

"Un autre but de marqué. Trente à soixante !"

C'était... magique. En tant que gardien, Ron était un mur, les jumeaux des déblayeurs efficaces et les poursuiveurs enchaînaient les figures pour augmenter le score : Sev, pressé par deux poursuiveuses adverses, utilisa la feinte de Porskoff pour les tromper et passer le souafle à Alistair, qui l'envoya à Rusard qui marqua.

"Je dédie ces points à ma chère Miss teigne !" clama-t-il, lyrique.

Il ne restait plus que cinq minutes à jouer. Les deux équipes étaient à égalité, soixante points partout. Severus, inspiré, plongea vers le sol et redressa au tout dernier moment. Son adversaire n'eut pas cette chance et s'écrasa sur le... sur la... enfin, sur la _matière _au sol_._

"Beurk ! fit le Potionniste, avant de marquer.

\- Eh, la Feinte de Wronski, c'est _ma_ spécialité !

\- Je sais, Harry, mais tu ne vas pas me reprocher cet emprunt ?"

Non, d'autant plus que les Sorciers menaient, pour la première fois depuis le début du match. Il restait deux minutes. _Deux minutes !_

Si seulement les joueuses adverses pouvaient rater leur remise en jeu !

Tyché* dut les entendre, car le souafle échappa aux griffes de la Harpie et tomba dans les déjections. La Créature essaya, tout en planant, de récupérer la balle, mais celle-ci était collée au sol.

"Eh oui, la matière fait cale !" osa Alistair.

Sur ce jeu de mots affligeant, Hermione siffla la fin de la partie et les Sorciers exultèrent. _Ils avaient gagné !_

**.**

_Tap tap tap !_

"Ginny !

\- Ne t'inquiète pas, Harry, je garderais un bon souvenir de ce match... même si je... même si nous n'avons pas eu grand chose à faire.

_Tap tap tap !_

\- Oui, le Vif d'Or ne s'est pas montré.

_Tap tap tap tap !_

_\- _C'est dommage, mais...

_Tap tap !_

\- Par Merlin, c'est quoi, ce bruit ?!

\- Cela vient du sac sur lequel est assis Albus," précisa Severus.

Il envoya d'un _Levicorpus _le Citronné dans les bras d'Alistair et ouvrit ledit sac. Une boule de la taille d'une noix en sortit, titubante, comme si elle manquait d'oxygène, et déploya de petites ailes d'argent.

"Oups !" fit le Directeur.

L'avait-il fait exprès ?

Severus ne se sentait pas le cœur de lui poser la question.

.

.

_Le soir même..._

"Papa ?! Ginny et Dumbledore sont repartis. Par contre, je n'ai pas vu Fumseck avec eux...

\- ... pour la bonne raison, Harry, qu'il est notre hôte encore quelque temps.

\- Tu auras besoin de ses larmes guérisseuses ?

\- Non. Je veux juste lui faire jouer le rôle d'une colombe,

devant les Roches Cyanées."

...

* * *

* Tyché était la Déesse de la chance.


	23. La fin du parcours

Disclaimer : le monde de Harry Potter est à J.K.R. ; Alistair et ses amis du Dix-Neuvième Parallèle sont à moi.

Rating : T

Personnages : le Trio d'Or, Severus Snape, OC.

Correctrice : Fantomette34.

* * *

**Nd'A : je ne publierai pas la semaine prochaine, faute de temps pour écrire. **

** Notez aussi qu'à partir de la semaine suivante, je posterai à nouveau les jeudis matin. Rendez-vous donc le 17 octobre pour la suite de l'histoire.**

**.**

RàR : Christine, j'espère continuer à t'apprendre des choses.

**.**

Un petit chapitre, pour clore la première partie de cette fic.

_Bonne lecture !_

* * *

Mythic Interim - La fin du parcours

**.**

**o-O-o**

**.**

L'Argo avançait dans l'étroit passage menant aux Symplégades, cet endroit où les roches de part et d'autre s'entrechoquaient et écrasaient tout navire voulant les franchir. Nul n'en avait réchappé, jusqu'ici, mais les Voyageurs du temps comptaient bien être les premiers à réussir cet exploit, enfin... si Fumseck voulait bien faire ce que l'on attendait de lui.

"Bon sang, Fufu, c'est quand même pas compliqué ! expliqua Alistair, tu t'approches des aplatisseuses, tu attends qu'elles s'ouvrent, puis tu fonces comme un dératé...

_\- __**Qwak !**_

\- Quoi ?! Les Phénix sont des Créatures magiques et à cause de ça n'ont pas de rate ? Désolé, mon vieux, j'ai toujours été nul en science-nat'.

\- Vous avez _fini_ tous les deux ?!

\- Mais, Sev...

\- Cela fait une heure que vous discutez, l'Argo est à un pied de sa destination, si l'on peut dire cela pour un bateau et Môssieur Belle Plume regimbe ?

\- Ben, faut le comprendre, il a pas envie de casser sa pipe en essayant d'passer.

\- Alistair, si cela lui arrive, il va faire une combustion spontanée, devenir cendres et renaître desdites cendres. Ce n'est pas comme s'il risquait son existence même.

\- _**Qwak qwak !**_

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il a dit ?

\- Qu'il doit payer une taxe pour émission toxique chaque fois qu'il s'enflamme. D'habitude, c'est Albus qui douille.

\- La TMPP ? *

\- Ouaip ! Et comme c'est valable, quelle que soit l'époque, et que c'est un coup à mille Gallions...

\- **Mille Gallions ?! **Mais qui a instauré un montant pareil ?

\- Le Ministre Sorciécologiste Compost Étri.

\- Je vois..." fit le Potionniste.

Il jeta un œil sur les Roches Cyanées toutes proches.

"Soit. Je payerai si cela arrive, mais donne tout ce que tu as dans les plumes !" dit-il au Phénix.

Hochant la tête, Fumseck se pencha, partit comme une flèche et se fit écrabouiller par le heurt des parois. Une faible odeur de brûlé leur parvint de l'amas rocheux.

"Euh... Sev ? Comment on va faire pour récupérer les cendres, maintenant ?"

Un _Accio_ régla le problème, pour en poser un autre.

"C'est trempé !"

Chasser l'humidité d'un Sort fut impossible, la Magie des Sorciers s'enrayait à nouveau, comme elle l'avait fait face aux Géants.

"Alistair, demande à Héphaïstos s'il peut nous fabriquer une souffleuse pour sécher Fumseck. A intensité variable, s'il te plaît. Je n'ai pas envie de l'éparpiller aux quatre vents."

Le Dieu boiteux créa un engin non seulement d'une grande étendue de puissance, mais qui faisait aussi aspirateur. Ce qui fut très utile par la suite, car le Phénix de Dumbledore ne fit pas moins de dix-sept tentatives de passage, toutes infructueuses, rendant plus lourdes les épaules du Potionniste et plus léger son compte en banque.

"Nous nous y prenons mal, une fois encore, fit ce dernier, nous utilisons _notre _Magie, et Celle des Dieux, ici présente, la considère comme étrangère à ce milieu et la neutralise.

\- Et on fait quoi, quand on a compris tout ça ?

\- On joue sur deux plans : le Moldu et le Divin. Fumseck est une Créature magique, il doit devenir un oiseau commun. Quand au domaine des Dieux..."

Severus chuchota un nom à l'oreille d'Alistair.

"Appelle-la !"

Le Minotaure ne se fit pas prier. Il se pencha à la poupe et cria :

_**"MAUDIT'BIQUE !" **_**

La seconde d'après, un cachalot femelle vint coller ses trente mètres de long contre l'arrière du bateau.

"Parfait ! fit le Potionniste, maintenant, il va falloir calculer le timing idéal."

**.**

Tout alla très vite. Fumseck fut transformé en faucon pèlerin, l'oiseau le plus rapide au monde. Il laissa sa Magie à la garde d'Héphaïstos et s'élança dans les airs, très haut dans le ciel.

Maudit'Bique, attachée à l'Argo par deux chaînes, était à une cinquantaine de mètres devant le bateau, la queue vrillée et tassée sur elle-même comme un ressort géant.

Un _qwak ! _donna le signal : le faucon fila en piqué sur la passe, dépassant les trois-cents kilomètres/heure. Les parois se refermèrent et se rouvrirent aussitôt.

**"Il est passé !"**

L'oiseau battant des ailes avait seulement perdu quelques plumes.

_**"ON FONCE !"**_

Maudit'Bique relâcha ses muscles et sa nageoire postérieure, faisant office d'hélice, propulsa sa masse et le bateau à travers le piège de pierre.

Ils auraient malgré tout échoué, si le mascaret généré par le cétacé en avant du convoi n'avait ralenti la fermeture des parois, leur octroyant de précieuses secondes pour se faufiler entre elles.

_**Craaac !**_

"Ça va, c'est juste un peu de bois cassé. _On est passé, Sev, on est pas..."_

**BOUM... **_**PLOUF !**_

Évidemment, une fois hors du piège, Maudit'Bique avait freiné des quatre nageoires, le bateau, lui, avait continué sur son erre et l'avait percutée, projetant Alistair dans l'eau.

_"... sé !"_ fit le Minotaure.

Severus lui lança pour qu'il remonte un filin de soie d'Acromentule, plus solide qu'un câble d'acier. Il fallait bien cela pour assurer les cent-cinquante kilos de son ami. Alors que ce dernier grimpait à bord, le Potionniste remarqua qu'il avait trois plumes de faucon collées à ses cornes et les recueillit.

Bien lui en prit ! Quand Fumseck retrouva sa forme de Créature magique, les plumes aussi se transformèrent et reprirent leur belle couleur or.

_Oh, mais cela me donne une idée !_ pensa-t-il.

Tout à ses réflexions, il ne vit pas l'oiseau fantastique disparaître. Il avait rempli sa part du contrat.

**.**

**o-O-o**

**.**

Dans l'heure qui suivit, les Voyageurs du Temps arrivèrent près d'une falaise dont le sommet se perdait dans la brume, et Severus vint voir André Jumièges.

"Je dois grimper tout là-haut. Seriez-vous d'accord pour que Mélanie m'accompagne ? Son aide me serait précieuse.

\- C'est dangereux ?

\- Pas si elle reste près de moi."

Jumièges n'était pas rassuré, mais il savait que le Maître des Potions ne laisserait jamais rien arriver à sa petite. Il donna son accord.

"On va voir quoi ? fit la gamine, tandis que Severus l'emmenait dans la fumée noire des Mangemorts.

\- Un homme enchaîné et un aigle du Caucase."

Il disait vrai : l'homme était le Titan Prométhée, et l'aigle, celui que tout le monde appelait "le chien ailé de Zeus", le compagnon de toujours du Roi des Dieux.

"Regarde, l'aigle arrive ! Je veux que tu lui proposes les plumes dorées du Phénix pour qu'il laisse Prométhée tranquille."

_Aaaah, fastoche !_

On ne l'aurait jamais cru, à voir sa bouille innocente, mais la petite Mélanie avait le marchandage dans le sang. Il ne lui fallut que dix minutes pour obtenir le départ de l'oiseau contre deux plumes d'or.

"Parfait ! se dit le Potionniste, celle qui reste sera très utile d'ici peu.

**.**

"Mais pourquoi veux-tu que je la monte en bijou de cheveux ? s'étonna Héphaïstos.

\- Vous allez voir."

L'Argo avait atteint la forêt des Mariandynes, et l'équipage avait dû débarquer pour un dernier ravitaillement avant la fin de leur voyage. Cette forêt était la demeure de très belles jeunes filles qui enlevaient les hommes qui avaient le malheur de s'y perdre. Severus n'avait pas oublié la légende : deux des membres de l'équipage seraient victimes de ces beautés.

Sachant qu'elles ne pouvaient s'emparer que d'un homme à la fois, il aborda sans peur les deux Mariandynes qui s'étaient attaquées au pilote Tiphys et à un marin. Il lança le bijou à leurs pieds en disant "À la plus belle !"

Les deux jeunes filles commencèrent à se disputer la plume dorée, pour finir par se battre. Ce faisant, elles perdirent le contrôle sur leurs captifs et la troupe des Voyageurs du Temps rentra à bord du bateau au complet.

"Génial, tu as repris le stratagème d'Eris, Déesse de la discorde, quand elle a lancé une pomme devant les Déesses assemblées au mariage de Thétis et Pélée. Ah, il y en a, là-dedans !" s'écria le Dieu boiteux en tapotant du doigt le crâne du Sorcier.

Severus sourit, heureux du compliment. Il trouvait délectable le fait qu'il ait utilisé un fait mythologique pour en contrer un autre.

Asclépios, son grand-père, serait fier de lui.

De toute façon, le Dieu Guérisseur était pour tout ce qui mettait Zeus en colère. Et avec la séquence Prométhée, Zeus était sans doute très en colère.

Cela se payerait plus tard, assurément, mais pour l'instant, l'Argo abordait l'étendue d'eau salée que les Moldus appelleraient plus tard Mer Noire, et là-bas, à l'est, se trouvait le pays que l'on nommerait Géorgie.

La Colchide, but de leur voyage.

**.**

**o-O-o**

**.**

_Poudlard, fin du vingtième siècle._

Un flash de lumière aveugla momentanément Albus Dumbledore, quand Fumseck rentra des temps antiques.

"Alors, c'est fait ?!" demanda-t-il à la Créature.

Le Phénix hocha la tête et le Directeur eut un sourire satisfait.

Il ne faisait pas allusion à la mission des Argonautes, mais à l'action qui avait largué deux plumes de son Familier dans le passé.

Tout le monde sait que des plumes données par Fumseck furent mises dans le cœur des baguettes de Voldemort et de Harry Potter, les faisant jumelles.

Ce que la plupart ignore, cependant, c'est que leur stockage remontait à la nuit des temps : l'aigle de Zeus les garda longtemps, avant de les donner à Léonidas, Roi de Sparte. Après la mort de celui-ci, aux Thermopyles, les plumes eurent plusieurs propriétaires, pour finir par atterrir dans les stocks de la famille Ollivander, quand elle s'installa au chemin de traverse, quatre siècles avant notre ère.

Eh oui, Dumbledore n'avait pas menti quand il avait dit que Fumseck avait donné ces plumes pour fabriquer des baguettes.

Il avait seulement oublié d'en préciser le parcours.

**.**

...

FIN DE LA PREMIERE PARTIE

...

* * *

* TMPP, ou taxe Magique sur les Phénix Pollueurs.

** Maudit'Bique est un cachalot femelle, cousine de Moby Dick, qui est apparue dans "L'aventurier de la porte des lamentations" et "Les Sorciers et la guerre de Troie"

Le mascaret est le bourrelet d'eau que génère devant elles les grandes marées quand elles remontent un fleuve. Les surfeurs peuvent 'tenir' la vague assez longtemps.

D'après la légende, les Roches Cyanées, ou Symplégades (qui s'entrechoquent) se fracassaient l'une sur l'autre, empêchant le passage des bateaux. Elles se fixèrent définitivement aux parois dès que l'Argo les franchit.


	24. La Colchide

Disclaimer : le monde de Harry Potter est à J.K.R. ; Alistair et ses amis du Dix-Neuvième Parallèle sont à moi.

Rating : T

Personnages : le Trio d'Or, Severus Snape, OC

Correctrice : Fantomette34.

* * *

RàR : Christine, voici le deuxième partie de l'histoire, j'espère qu'elle te plaira autant que la première.

**.**

Dans ce chapitre, tout se fait en douceurs, et le pluriel est bien à souligner.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Mythic Interim - Deuxième partie

La Colchide

**.**

**o-O-o**

**.**

_Sur la Mer Noire._

"Phapha, t'es sûr qu'on est dans la bonne direction ?

\- Évidemment, Alistair, j'ai encore le... compas dans l'œil...

\- ... et un verre dans le nez ! J'aurais jamais dû te donner de la vodka, tout à l'heure.

\- Ça sert de carburant.

\- Je te rappelle que l'Argo est un bateau à voiles.

\- Le carburant, c'est pour mes... mes petites cellules grises.

\- Ça, pour être grises ! S'il te plaît, vieux frère, lâche le gouvernail et laisse faire les grandes personnes.

\- _Quelles_ grandes personnes ?! A part moi, y'a... que toi, ici, et t'es... hors-jeu dans cette catégorie.

\- C'est méchant !

\- Non, réaliste. J'ai l'alcool lucide... une malédiction."

Alistair soupira. La fin de leur voyage partait en vrille... comme son début, son milieu et son avant-dernière partie. Cela faisait six jours qu'ils naviguaient en direction de la Colchide et ils n'avançaient pas, ou si peu. Sans doute la vengeance de Zeus pour avoir libéré le Titan Prométhée.

Il y avait aussi autre chose qui plombait l'ambiance : Péroné le leur avait confirmé, le Roi local, Aiétès, était mort récemment, d'une indigestion de tartelettes aux fruits rouges offertes par le Roi Cyzique - un cadeau diplomatique - et la Magicienne Médée avait quitté le pays, pour faire son deuil. _Donc_... nos amis se retrouvaient sans deux des plus importants acteurs de la légende, et, partant, sans la possibilité de poursuivre leur quête de la Toison d'Or.

"Il n'y a qu'une solution, avait dit l'Employé du Destin, demander à Humérus de les remplacer par des êtres du vingtième siècle."

Severus avait acquiescé, désireux d'en finir au plus vite et depuis, ils se perdaient en conjectures sur l'identité des "heureux élus", les castings improbables étant une spécialité du Romain resté à leur époque. Le Minotaure se souvint qu'il avait chambré Harry avec cela.

"Mais pourquoi cela aurait-il de l'importance ? avait fait le Gryffondor, n'importe qui fera l'affaire.

\- J' te rappelle que tu incarnes Jason, dans cette histoire, que tu dois faire en sorte que la vraie fausse Médée tombe amoureuse de toi.

\- Oui, eh bien ?

\- Imagine qu'il envoie Ombrage.

\- _Gaaah_..."

BOUM !

"Harry... _**Harry ! **_Oh zut, il est tombé dans les pommes. Un instant... _Enervate ! _Là, tu vas mieux ?

\- _**Mais ça va pas de dire des trucs pareils ?! **_Je ne veux pas d'un crapaud rose, juste... une jolie fille de Poudlard, si possible, quelqu'un qui sait ce qu'émotion veut dire.

\- Compris. Péroné ?

\- Oui, Minotaure ?

\- Est-ce qu'Humérus pourrait envoyer Cho Chang ? Elle correspond à cette description.

\- Cho..."

le Gryffondor sourit,

mais ce sourire ne resta pas longtemps sur son visage. Ses yeux s'embuèrent, il recula, et...

_PLOUF !_

"_**Harry ?!... **_Bon sang, il était trop près du bastingage et il est tombé à la mer. Qu'est-ce qu'il lui a pris de faire un pas en arrière ? C'est à cause de ce que j'ai dit ?

\- En partie, chuchota tristement Hermione pendant qu'Héphaïstos remontait le Gryffondor, Cho Chang est une Serdaigle qui est sortie avec Harry.

\- Et... fit le Minotaure sur le même ton.

\- Elle pleurait à chaque fois, elle ne s'est pas remise de la mort de Cédric, son petit ami. Vous savez... au cimetière de Little Hangleton."

Alistair frissonna. Il avait lu les rapports officieux sur la fin du Tournoi des Trois Sorciers et ce qui en avait découlé : la résurrection de Voldemort et l'assassinat du Poufsouffle.

\- Harry non plus ne s'est pas remis de cette mort.

\- Il se sent coupable d'avoir survécu ?

\- Oui. Depuis, on évite de prononcer le nom de Cho, et encore plus celui de Diggory, cela le met dans un état d'abattement.

\- Moi et ma grande bouche !

\- Vous ne pouviez pas savoir," conclut Hermione dans un souffle.

Le Minotaure hocha la tête. Il allait devoir réparer sa bourde involontaire.

"Harry, dit-il au jeune homme dégoulinant sur le pont, je suis désolé, je ne voulais pas te rappeler tout ça.

\- Tu n'as pas à l'être. Je sais maintenant que ce n'était pas de ma faute. Seulement, c'est si... injuste ! S'il vivait, Cédric aurait dix-neuf ans, aujourd'hui. Il devrait être des nôtres. Tiens, je suis sûr qu'il aurait fait merveille, face aux Harpies, et..."

Le Gryffondor ne put finir sa phrase, l'émotion l'avait rattrapé. Alistair le berça dans ses bras, l'enveloppant de son amour.

"Pleure, fiston. Contrairement à ce qu'en pensent certains, les larmes ne sont pas signes de faiblesse. Elles veulent simplement dire que tu as un cœur tendre et aimant qui a bien le droit de déborder, de temps en temps."

Harry enfonça encore plus son visage dans le survêtement d'Alistair. Ces mots... il aurait voulu les entendre dans son enfance aride, mais le Destin les lui avait déniés.

Pour lui donner bien plus par la suite.

L'affection d'une _vraie_ famille.

**.**

.

Trois jours supplémentaires s'écoulèrent avant que la proximité de leur but ne s'annonçât. Ce fut Ron, bien sûr, qui capta en premier.

"Je rêve ou cela sent comme une odeur de fête foraine moldue ?"

Les autres passagers ne purent que confirmer : des parfums sucrés leur chatouillaient les narines. En face d'eux, l'horizon lointain n'était plus d'eau mais d'une mince bande de terre aux couleurs bariolées, parfois encadrées de lignes à la blancheur de craie. C'était pour le moins étrange.

Le cri des jumeaux Weasley, de la vigie, ne fit qu'ajouter à la confusion.

"**Village poudré de neige droit devant !**

\- _Hein ?!_ Mais on est en été !"

Severus braqua sa longue-vue sur cette vision contraire au climat pour constater que Fred et George avaient raison : les maisons avaient un toit blanc qui brillait sous le soleil.

"Alors ? fit Alistair.

\- Les tuiles sont bien poudrées...

\- Brrr !

\- ... de sucre glace. Ce que nous avons sous les yeux est un village en pain d'épice.

**.**

**o-O-o**

**.**

"Incroyable ! s'exclama Harry.

\- Anti-scientifique, grogna Hermione.

\- Miam !" s'écrièrent ensemble Ron, Alistair et Héphaïstos.

Severus ne dit rien, il promenait son regard sur les rues et maisons de la cité maintenant toute proche. Murs, végétation et chemins n'étaient pas faits de briques, bois ou pavés mais de pièces montées en pâte à choux, de sucre filé parfumé à la menthe fiché sur des bâtons de réglisse et de gâteaux qui ressemblaient fortement à des Patacitrouilles. C'était comme si la sorcière d'Hansel et Gretel avait bâti un lotissement relié aux champs de Rêverose* par la route du Magicien d'Oz.

Mais ce qui attirait l'œil en premier était le Palais qui surplombait le village : une triple muraille en pain d'épice le ceignait, tandis que toits et tourelles étaient recouverts de glace royale, donnant à l'ensemble l'apparence d'une carte de vœux pour la nouvelle année.

"Je comprends mieux les paroles d'Humérus, murmura le Potionniste.

\- Quoi ? saliva Alistair .

\- Il a laissé un message disant que cela se passerait en douceurs. En soulignant bien la marque du pluriel. Je ne pensais pas qu'il faudrait le prendre au sens propre.

**.**

L'Argo vint s'amarrer à un quai de berlingots et une équipe restreinte, composée d'Alistair, Héphaïstos, Severus et le Trio d'Or alla en direction du Palais qui se situait au milieu de forêts noires, au pied de Monts-blancs à la crème de marron. Sur leur chemin ils virent des champs de guimauves broutés par des limaces gélifiées, et, dans une mare de sirop, des crapauds à la menthe qui les regardèrent passer sans un _Coâ._

"Sympa ! Il y a là les confiseries sorcières _et_ moldues, lista Harry, regardez, cet amas de flocons de maïs avec du chocolat, c'est une Rose des Sables...

\- ... et ici, ce sont des fondants du chaudron qui poussent sur des arbres. Mmmm, j'aimerais bien en cultiver au Terrier.

\- Oh, des pâtes à choux au rhum, j'en suis baba !"

Tandis que les jeunes s'émerveillaient, Severus, déjà en ville, jetait un œil aux plaques sur les maisons cossues de la rue principale. Il y avait un Ambassadeur, un Diplomate et même un certain Ozamand, Financier de son état. Que du beau monde !

Le Potionniste se demandait si ces noms n'étaient là que pour le décor quand un hurlement vint percer les tympans de la petite troupe.

"_**MAMAAAN, Y'A UN MONSIEUR QUI A MANGÉ UN MORCEAU DE MUR !**_

\- _Que_... Alistair, qu'as-tu encore fait ?!

\- Pour une fois c'est pas moi, Sev !"

Ce n'était pas lui mais Héphaïstos qui n'avait pas pu résister à sa gourmandise et qui avait mordu dans le crépi en pâte d'amande. Cela déclencha un ramdam de tous les diables : alertés par les cris, les habitants se ruèrent au dehors dans un premier temps, et sur les Sorciers par la suite.

"Flûte, notre Magie ne répond pas !" fit Sev en secouant sa baguette.

\- Mes Pouvoirs non plus, gémit Héphaïstos, qu'est-ce qu'on fait ?

\- Ce que l'on fait quand les adversaires sont en surnombre : on fuit !"

Ils détalèrent en direction du port, mais leur route fut coupée par les limaces que quelqu'un avait libérées de leur enclos. Ils allèrent alors vers la mare aux crapauds.

Mauvais calcul ! Ces paisibles batraciens avaient appelé leurs compagnes.

"Des Chocogrenouilles...

\- Attention, Ron, elles attaquent !"

En effet, enflant jusqu'à atteindre le volume d'un bœuf, les Grenouilles en chocolat sautèrent sur les infortunés Voyageurs et les gobèrent sans plus de façons, puis elles portèrent leur charge au Palais.

**.**

**.**

"Je te remercie de les avoir amenés ici, Rainette.

\- Pas de Coâ !"

Les Créatures ouvrirent la bouche, crachèrent leurs passagers, reprirent leur taille normale et s'en allèrent retrouver leur mare, laissant lesdits passagers sur un dallage qui ressemblait à du caramel dur, mais qui était plus sûrement du marbre. Leur vision se clarifia, et quand ils purent voir leurs hôtes, la surprise ne fut pas totale. Il est vrai qu'avec tout ce qu'ils avaient noté...

"Monsieur et Madame Flume !"

Eh oui, c'était bien les propriétaires de chez Honeydukes, confiseries en tout genre, la boutique la plus populaire de Pré-Au-Lard.

**.**

**o-O-o**

**.**

"Non non, ne vous inquiétez pas, dit gentiment Ambrosius aux Voyageurs, le mur a été réparé et les habitants se sont calmés. Tout est rentré dans l'ordre."

Harry frotta ses yeux. Il ne pouvait y croire, les Flume gouvernaient la Colchide, au moins pour tout le temps que durerait "son" épreuve.

"Oui, poursuivit le Sorcier au bonnet de laine, je sais ce que vous devez faire. Bien sûr, il faudra adapter la légende."

Péroné ne broncha pas. Au point où ils en étaient...

"S'il vous plaît, demanda Severus, savez-vous qui joue le rôle de Médée ?

\- Ah, hum... C'est-à-dire... quand le vœu de Monsieur Potter est arrivé à Poudlard, Albus a refusé de laisser partir Miss Chang, craignant que sa sensibilité ne perturbe votre mission. Alors, Monsieur Humérus a dû faire un choix... parmi les êtres de sexe féminin de l'école.

\- Non, ne me dites pas qu'il a choisi Trelawney ?!

\- Elle est déjà venu ici, Harry, donc elle était hors course.

\- Alors qui ? Professeur Sinistra ? Madame Bibine ? Mac Go ?

\- Quelqu'un qui n'est... qui n'était pas vivant.

\- La Dame Grise ?"

Flume secoua la tête et pointa le doigt en direction des escaliers de nougats. Une silhouette imposante en robe rose les descendait.

C'était la grosse Dame du tableau qui gardait l'entrée de la salle commune de Gryffondor.

...

* * *

* Le pays de Rêverose est issu d'une bande dessinée des années 70, _Olivier Rameau_.


	25. Séduire, c'est du gâteau !

Disclaimer : le monde de Harry Potter est à J.K.R. ; Alistair et ses amis du Dix-Neuvième Parallèle sont à moi.

Rating : T

Personnages : le Trio d'Or, Severus Snape, OC.

Correctrice : Fantomette34.

* * *

RàR : Christine, ton problème avec le sucre ne va pas s'arranger. :)

**.**

Harry est au centre de ce chapitre.

_Bonne lecture !_

* * *

Mythic Interim - Séduire, c'est du gâteau !

**.**

**o-O-o**

**.**

Le souffle coupé, Harry passa par toutes les émotions possibles et autant de pensées : la surprise - _Merlin, la grosse Dame ! _\- le questionnement irréfléchi - _Mais où est son tableau ? Elle n'est quand même pas venue à pied ?_ \- puis le Gallion tomba -_ Elle est réelle, et..._

_\- ... _elle descend l'escalier comme Line Renaud à Las Vegas !" acheva le Minotaure, des étoiles plein les yeux.

_Mais... il a continué ma phrase ! _s'offusqua le Gryffondor.

\- En tant que tes parents, nous pouvons tous les deux lire dans tes pensées, précisa Severus, du moins quand tes émotions prennent le dessus.

\- Ah non, ça ne va pas recommencer ?! *

\- Hmm... je crois que quelques séances d'Occlumencie devraient régler le problème. Partant pour quand on rentrera ?"

Harry se renfrogna mais ne put qu'acquiescer. Tout plutôt que les voir vadrouiller dans sa tête. Sa digression interne fit place à un haussement de sourcils quand il réalisa qu'Alistair s'était avancé vers la Grosse Dame et lui avait fait un baisemain dans les règles de l'art.

"Oh, Madame Hélène de Sablay-Ozamandes, quel bonheur d'avoir votre compagnie !

\- Oh, Monsieur Dutoréador, tout le plaisir est pour moi.

\- Accepteriez-vous de m'accorder une faveur ?

\- Pour vous, toujours.

\- Notre fils, Harry, est un grand timide. Il voudrait vous inviter...

_Hein ?! Ah mais pas du tout !_

\- ... à prendre le thé, mais il n'ose pas ouvrir la bouche.

_Ben, elle est déjà grande ouverte, de stupéfaction !_

\- Dites oui, s'il vous plaît !

\- Bien sûr, je ne peux rien refuser à un si charmant jeune homme.

_Vous sentez pas obligée !_

\- Harry ! chuchota Severus, je te rappelle que tu dois la séduire pour passer à la suite de ta mission.

\- On peut pas faire l'impasse ?

\- Non."

La Grosse Dame le regardait, ses parents le regardait, Péroné, l'Employé du Destin, le regardait avec un sourire hypocrite d'arracheur de dents qui assurerait _"cela ne fait pas mal !"_

Alors le Gryffondor qu'il était s'avança et présenta son bras à son invitée.

"Me ferez-vous l'honneur de m'accompagner, Madame ?"

Elle hocha doucement la tête.

**.**

Harry se surprenait lui-même. Il s'était attendu à se noyer dans des banalités vite épuisées, mais non, la conversation se déroulait au mieux, et pour ce faire, il s'était souvenu de ce que lui avait dit Nemo, un soir de confidence, sur la meilleure façon de retenir l'attention d'une jeune fille.

"Si tu ne veux que son admiration, parle-lui de toi, mais si tu tiens à elle, complimente-la, parle-lui de ses centres d'intérêt."

Il avait mis ces préceptes en pratique, lui disant combien elle était jolie dans sa robe rose des anciens temps. Elle avait répondu en parlant de l'époque où son tableau avait été peint, deux-cent-vingt-six ans en arrière, de sa jeunesse en France, puis de son mariage avec un Lord anglais. Plus elle parlait, plus son visage s'illuminait et plus Harry se concentrait sur lui. Il ne voyait même plus les rondeurs auxquelles il était pourtant habitué.

Leur promenade prit fin quand ils s'assirent à une table du salon de thé de Madame Flume, avec un Darjeeling pour chacun d'entre eux. Si la boisson remporta tous les suffrages, l'ensemble des petits gâteaux et biscuits secs qui arriva arracha un soupir à l'invitée.

"Vous n'aimez pas cela ? Pourtant, vous avez demandé un assortiment de desserts aux amandes. Il y a là des macarons, une tarte à la frangipane.

\- Je sais, mais... ils sont trop ceci ou cela. Trop secs, ou trop riches. Si seulement...

\- Dites.

\- J'aimerais un gâteau de petite dimension. De la taille d'un Gallion, par exemple. Qui soit légèrement croquant sur le dessus, et moelleux à l'intérieur. Que le goût de l'amande soit présent, sans envahir la bouche. Que ce soit riche sans être pesant sur l'estomac.

_Ooooh, cela me rappelle quelque chose ! _se dit le Gryffondor, _cette recette de Ginette... ah, je ne me souviens plus du nom de famille. Enfin, peu importe !_

"Madame de Sablay-Ozamandes...

\- Hélène.

\- ... euh, oui ! Hélène, me faites-vous confiance ?"

Un sourire lui répondit.

Aussitôt Harry alla sur le plan de travail, derrière le comptoir, où s'étalait le matériel dévolu à la pâtisserie. Il lança le préchauffage du four, fit fondre du beurre à la pointe de sa baguette, récupéra un jaune d'œuf qu'il fit blanchir avec du sucre, auquel il ajouta de la farine et de la poudre d'amande. Le beurre fondu vint compléter l'ensemble et il mélangea avec une cuillère en bois, puis le pétrit à la main.

C'était tellement malléable qu'il pouvait donner aux petits tas de pâte la forme qu'il voulait et il ne s'en priva pas. Cœurs et carrés s'entassèrent sur un papier cuisson et furent glissés dans le four. Dix minutes après, une odeur alléchante en sortit en même temps que son œuvre.

_Mmmm, magiques !_

"Je les ai appelés Hélénettes, en votre honneur."

Ils tinrent cinq minutes avant de les décoller du papier cuisson, et cinq autres minutes pour les laisser refroidir un peu. La dégustation se passa de commentaires, mais leurs yeux parlaient pour eux : ils scintillaient au neuvième degré sur l'échelle de Dumbledore.

"Harry, j'envie celle qui te dira oui, fit Hélène en lui caressant la joue, elle aura beaucoup de chance."

Il rougit, la gorge nouée. Cela fit sourire sa vis-à-vis et, pour ne plus l'embarrasser, celle-ci se pencha vers son oreille et murmura :

"Pour ce qui est de la suite de la légende, j'ai une idée..."

Elle parla encore plus bas et le Gryffondor ne put se retenir, il éclata de rire.

**.**

"Voilà, nous nous sommes dits...

\- Nous ?" le taquina Alistair.

Harry rougit, encore, tandis qu'Hélène lui lançait un regard amusé.

"_Nous_ nous sommes dits que la légende pouvait être aménagée. Les textes disent que Jason - donc, moi - doit affronter deux taureaux crachant du feu.

\- C'est vrai, je les avais offerts au Roi Aiétès, avoua Héphaïstos.

\- Est-ce que cela marcherait si au lieu d'avoir deux taureaux standards, on en avait un deux fois plus grand que la normale ? demanda le jeune homme à Péroné.

\- Hmm, c'est acceptable ! fit celui-ci.

\- Et où trouverais-tu la perle rare, fiston ?

\- Mais devant moi, papa ! _Tu_ joueras le rôle."

**.**

**o-O-o**

**.**

"Merlin, j'aurais vraiment tout fait, dans cette histoire...

\- Arrête de te plaindre ! Harry a eu une bonne idée. Tu fais semblant de lui foncer dessus, il saute sur ton cou et prend tes cornes en main. Tu "tombes" à terre, il passe un joug autour desdites cornes et ce sera parti pour la deuxième séquence.

\- On n'en est pas là, Sev, geignit le Minotaure, Péroné a bien spécifié que je devais cracher des flammes, pour être raccord.

\- Tu maîtrises le feu, où est le problème ?

\- Le problème, c'est que ma capacité à générer des flammes est liée à mon état d'esprit. Et comme je ne veux pas faire de mal à Harry...

\- ... tu vas faire un blocage. Ah zut !"

Ils n'eurent pas le temps de discuter plus avant, des trompettes retentirent dans les arènes qu'Héphaïstos avait bâties pour l'occasion. Alistair, la mort dans l'âme, se transforma en taureau géant et rejoignit au petit trot la porte du toril.

Sur le sable, à l'autre bout des arènes, Harry n'était pas plus vaillant. Son visage était si pâle qu'il aurait pu rivaliser avec le teint de Nick Quasi-Sans-Tête.

"Respire, vieux, tu ne risques rien, t'es bardé de Sorts de Protection, le rassura son ami.

\- Ce n'est pas cela qui me chagrine, c'est le fait que ton maître m'ait obligé à passer un habit de lumière. Bon sang, ce clinquant ! Même Lockhart ne mettrait pas cela.

\- Albus, si."

La réflexion, et l'image qu'elle généra, donna au Gryffondor un fou rire nerveux qui soulagea un peu son angoisse. Il avança sur le sable encore intact.

Les trompettes retentirent à nouveau et au fond, la porte s'ouvrit. Alistair déboula, énorme, imposant. Il fit quelques foulées et s'arrêta.

"Mais pourquoi ne bouge-t-il pas ?

\- Il a peur, Ron, souffla Hermione.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'on peux faire pour qu'il passe outre ?

\- Il faut l'aiguillonner. Des idées ?"

Hélène, dans sa loge, détacha le voile rose qu'elle portait et le lança au Gryffondor aux yeux verts.

"Agitez-le sous ses naseaux, cela va le réveiller !"

Mais la pâleur du tissu ne déclencha aucune réaction.

"Il faut qu'il soit rouge ! "

Hermione changea la couleur à distance, sans plus de résultat.

"P' t'être qu'il est daltonien ?

\- Ne dis pas de bêtise, Ron ! Bon, on ne peut pas compter sur cela. Peut-être une phrase sur le voile ?

\- Oh, je sais ! "Je sors prendre un verre avec les copains."

\- Cela fait voir rouge ?

\- Toi, oui..." **Paf !** _Aïeuh !_

Hermione se détourna de son compagnon et lança à Harry.

"Il faut que tu trouves par toi-même !"

_On va essayer._

Il fit un pas vers le taureau.

"Albus t'a désigné volontaire pour chaperonner les élèves au prochain week-end à Pré-Au-Lard."

Alistair ne bougea pas d'un millimètre.

"Fudge a décide de taxer les Créatures à cornes."

Pas plus de succès.

"C'est moi qui ai cassé le vase de ta mère."

Ah, un frémissement !

"Il n'y a plus de vodka en réserve."

Les yeux bovins se chargèrent d'orage.

_Et maintenant, le coup de grâce_.

"Je suis fan de l'équipe de France de Rugby.

_**\- QUOI ?!"**_

Le taureau rattrapa Harry en trois bonds.

"**TU OSES SOUTENIR LES MANGEURS DE GRENOUILLES ?!**

\- Ben, oui.

\- **RHÂÂÂ !"**

Soufflant des flammes par les naseaux, Alistair courut derrière le Gryffondor qui s'enfuyait.

"Au secours, ça a marché !

\- Harry, viens par ici !" cria Severus.

Le jeune Sorcier tourna brusquement sur sa gauche et fonça vers la barrière qu'il sauta sans problèmes. Alistair n'eut pas cette délicatesse, il explosa les planches de bois en leur milieu.

"STOOOP ! fit Héphaïstos devant la flamme des naseaux,

et il mit dedans un marshmallow, piqué au bout d'une brochette.

"C'est bon, c'est grillé. Merci, vieux frère !"

Le taureau se dégagea, mais pas assez rapidement pour éviter que Harry ne saute sur son dos, et dans le même mouvement, ne lui lance le Sortilège de _Jambencoton. _Alistair s'effondra. Le Gryffondor prit ses cornes entre ses mains.

**"Première partie réussie !"** rugit-il.

Péroné biffa la ligne correspondante sur son calepin.

...

* * *

* Voir Les Sorciers et le Livre de Thot.


	26. Qui sème le sucre récolte les caries

Disclaimer : le monde de Harry Potter est à J.K.R. ; Alistair et ses amis du Dix-Neuvième Parallèle sont à moi.

Rating : T

Personnages : le Trio d'Or, Severus Snape, OC.

Correctrice : Fantomette34.

* * *

Encore un chapitre plein de douceurs.

_Bonne lecture !_

* * *

Mythic Interim - Qui sème le sucre récolte les caries (ou pas)

.

o-O-o

.

"C'est bien beau, dit Harry, mais maintenant que papa... pardon, que le Taureau est attaché, qu'est-ce que je fais ?

\- Eh bien, tu laboures ce champ, énonça Héphaïstos.

\- Quel champ ?

\- Oh pardon !"

Le Dieu boiteux bannit d'un geste les murs des arènes et les Sorciers se retrouvèrent sur une surface de terre d'un hectare. Un araire* et des cordes attendant sur le côté furent nouées au joug et le Gryffondor commença à tracer des sillons. C'était épuisant, malgré la force de traction d'Alistair, car la petite charrue devait être maintenue dans l'axe et c'était tout, sauf facile. De plus, une force inconnue les empêchait de s'arrêter.

"Pfff ! fit-il à ses amis comme il passait devant eux, c'est crevant et je n'en vois pas le bout. Qu'est-ce que je peux faire pour que cela paraisse moins dur ?

\- Peut-être chanter ? suggéra Hermione, essaie !

\- Hum hum..._** "Ma famille habite dans le Loir-et-Cher, ces gens-là ne font pas d'manières, ils passent tout l'automne à creuser des sillons, à r'tourner des hectares de terre... **_**

"Merlin ! s'écria Ron, il est obnubilé par son épreuve...

\- ... et il le sera jusqu'au bout, commenta Héphaïstos, c'est la Magie des Dieux qui le veut."

De fait, chaque fois que leur ami longeait l'endroit où ils étaient, ils l'entendaient marmonner des phrases en rapport avec sa tâche. Cela allait du classique "_Labourage et pâturage sont les deux mamelles de la France_", du surintendant des Finances Sully, à une déclamation qui fit froid dans le dos du jeune Weasley.

"Oh là là, ça va mal ! Il est complètement à côté de la plaque.

\- Pourquoi dis-tu cela ? demanda Hermione

\- Il parle de lui à la troisième personne , il dit qu'il va mourir et il appelle ses enfants.

\- Ce ne serait pas plutôt _"... un riche laboureur, sentant sa mort prochaine, fit venir ses enfants, leur parla sans témoins." _?

\- Exactement ça !

\- Tu n'as pas à t'affoler, il s'agit du texte d'une fable de Jean de la Fontaine."

Le rouquin fut à peine rassuré, car le délire verbal de Harry ne semblait pas vouloir s'arrêter. Celui-ci en était à son dixième sillon quand il commença à gémir.

"Je n'en peux plus ! Seigneur Héphaïstos, comment puis-je stopper ce calvaire ?

\- Il te suffit de trouver une citation grecque de l'époque où nous sommes qui soit en rapport avec ton épreuve. Sinon tu dois labourer tout l'hectare.

\- _**Et c'est maintenant que vous le dites ?!"**_

Harry serra les dents. Les Dieux ! Que se soit le forgeron boiteux ou Asclépios, ils oubliaient de parler des points cruciaux de l'histoire, laissant patauger les Sorciers qu'ils étaient pourtant censés aider.

Le pire était qu'ils ne le faisaient même pas exprès.

Le Gryffondor se creusait la tête pour trouver une phrase antique qui parlait de labour. Pas la peine de chercher dans les conversations avec les Souverains qu'ils avaient côtoyés, ceux-là n'employaient jamais ce mot. Peut-être dans les chants d'Homère ?

Harry repassa dans sa tête l'Iliade, sans trouver, entama l'Odyssée... et c'est en pensant à la descente d'Ulysse dans le Royaume des morts qu'il atteignit son but. C'était une réplique du fantôme d'Achille :

_Je préfèrerais n'être qu'un pauvre laboureur sur terre que Roi dans l'Empire des Ombres._

Il n'eut pas besoin de la dire à voix haute, la petite charrue s'arrêta, le laissant s'affaisser sur le sol. Alistair n'était pas en meilleur état. Tous deux furent secourus par Severus qui leur donna à boire une Solution de Force.

"Sev, tu sais bien que ça n'a pas d'effet sur moi, grommela le Minotaure... y'a qu' la vodka qui l'ait... _**Ronfl !"**_

Et il plongea dans une sieste réparatrice.

**.**

Pendant qu'il était dans les bras de Morphée - et vu qu'il est un Minotaure, Morphée en avait _vraiment_ plein les bras - le Trio d'Or, Severus et Héphaïstos avaient été rejoints par Ambrosius Flume, qui semblait dépité.

"Y'a un problème, avoua-t-il, la légende veut que je vous donne des dents de Dragon, que vous les semiez et que de la terre sortent des guerriers...

\- Et ?

\- ... Je n'ai pas de dents de Dragon. Des dragées-surprises de Bertie Crochue, ça vous irait ?"

On n'en était pas à ça près, mais, pour une fois, Péroné refusa le troc. Cela faisait bien trop d'à-peu-près pour lui, on ne pouvait faire l'impasse sur les Dragons et leurs dents.

"J'ai une idée, dit Hermione à ce dernier, pouvez-vous demander à Humérus de nous envoyer Flûtiau, Nil et Moustique ?"

_**POP !**_

**"**Whouah, ils sont déjà là... chapeau pour la rapidité !

\- Je vous l'ai dit, on est livré par Amazones."

**.**

**o-O-o**

**.**

Après moult effusions de la part du Dragon égyptien à Hermione - _Nil, s'il te plaît, n'emmêle pas tes griffes dans mes cheveux, ils sont assez désordonnés comme cela ! _\- de Flûtiau à Harry - _Non, ne me saute pas dess_... _BOUM... _trop tard ! - et de Moustique envers Severus qui tourna court - _Si tu m'approches, je te transforme en Veracrasse ! _\- le Maître des Potions expliqua aux Créatures pourquoi ils étaient là.

"Ce que vous aurez à faire est très simple : dès que les bonbons et autres friandises que Harry aura semés seront sortis de terre, vous devrez les poursuivre et les manger."

_Miammm ! _pensèrent-ils ensemble.

Eh oui, ce que l'on ne sait guère, sauf certains dresseurs et leur dealer en sucreries, (Albus) c'est que les Dragons sont fous de bonbons et autres douceurs, peut-être même, pour Flûtiau, plus que la sauce bolognaise. Leur chasse allait être une partie de plaisir.

Ce ne fut pas _du tout_ une partie de plaisir. Dans ses semailles, le Gryffondor avait été éclectique : les chocogrenouilles côtoyaient les dragées-surprises et les bonbons explosifs, les sucres d'orge et autres pourvoyeurs de caries. Et, comme si cela ne suffisait pas, chaque item avait décuplé, voire centuplé, de taille. Ce qui fit que notre Trio à écailles se retrouva face à de très agressives friandises de parfois trois mètres de haut. Confronté aux bonbons explosifs, Nil, le plus petit Dragon, ne dut sa survie qu'à son armure bleue et or à toute épreuve tandis que Moustique, le plus gros, crut vaincre une crème canari en la croquant d'une bouchée. Il se transforma en volatile jaune, manquant de piétiner de ses pattes démesurées les Sorciers sur son passage. Quand à Flûtiau...

Le Féli-Dragon brûla les sucres d'orge.

"Il en a fait du caramel pour loup-garou hurlant ! s'écria Ron.

\- C'est quoi, du caramel pour Loup-Garou hurlant ? demanda Hermione.

\- C'est du caramel _**Mouuu !"**_

Cette précision donnée, la bagarre reprit et, la gourmandise aidant, les Créatures ne laissèrent même pas de brisures sucrées sur le champ de bataille.

"C'est à nous, maintenant, dit Hermione, voici vos armes !"

Et elle leur montra des brosses à dents qu'elle avait fait grandir en trois tailles, à coups d'_Engorgio_ successifs.

"Que veux-tu que l'on fasse de ces trucs ?

\- Que l'on nettoie les quenottes de nos chers amis à écailles, comme cela Péroné ne pourra pas râler : il y a bien des dents de Dragon dans cette séquence.

**. **

Si Nil ne fit pas de difficultés, laissant officier Hermione, ce ne fut pas le cas des deux autres. Flûtiau tenta de s'enfuir, un Stupéfix de Severus le faucha la gueule ouverte et Ron put intervenir. Moustique - Merlin, un nom pareil pour un Dragon ! - crut trouver son salut en sautant sur une Cheminée de Fée. Las, sous son poids, la colonne friable s'écroula et le Dragon étala ses sept mètres sur le sol. Harry transfigura une branche en cric et menaça de l'utiliser contre lui s'il persistait à refuser le nettoyage. Le dragon roumain plia et_ frott frott frott !, _canines, incisives et molaires brillèrent comme un Gallion neuf.

Les jeunes contemplaient le travail accompli quand une voix s'éleva derrière eux.

"Ouah, j'ai dormi comme une souche !... C'est bien calme, ici, j'ai raté quelque chose ?"

Alistair venait de se réveiller de sa sieste.

**.**

**o-O-o**

**.**

Péroné ayant reconnu qu'ils avaient bien réussi leur épreuve, Harry commença ses préparatifs pour partir avec Hélène-Médée à la recherche de la Toison d'Or.

"Méfie-toi ! lui dit Severus, la Toison est cachée dans un bois consacré à Arès et elle est gardée par un Dragon.

\- Décidément, on n'en sort pas, mais... puisque tous ceux qu'on connait sont ici, qu'est-ce que le Destin nous mettra sur place ?

\- Je ne sais pas, fils, mais l'on peut faire confiance à Humérus pour trouver une idée... originale."

Harry soupira. Il n'y pouvait rien, alors il cessa de s'inquiéter et monta sur l'échine de Moustique, Hélène se glissant derrière lui. Le Dragon s'ébranla et se mit en route vers la forêt. Au passage devant Alistair, celui-ci envoya du bout des doigts un baiser à la grosse Dame.

"Vous semblez bien vous entendre avec mon père, remarqua le Gryffondor.

\- Jaloux, jeune homme ? Oui, Alistair et moi parlons souvent, quand il est à Poudlard. Une nuit, nous avons même organisé un dîner aux chandelles.

\- Hein ?!

\- Moi dans mon tableau et lui devant une table qu'il avait apporté. On a mangé et parlé jusqu'à minuit. L'amusant - enfin, cela dépend pour qui - c'est que ce soir-là, des Gryffondors de quatrième année étaient partis en vadrouille dans le château. Comme le passage était bloqué par la force des choses, ils n'ont pu rentrer... et ils se sont fait prendre par le Professeur Snape.

\- Ouille !

\- Oui, ouille. Depuis, nous nous contentons de nos discussions ponctuelles. Je n'aimerais pas être la cause d'une autre rafale de chaudrons à récurer."

Harry hocha la tête. Il avait payé pour savoir ce que c'était, et il avait une très grande sympathie pour les malheureux qui s'étaient fait piéger.

Il eut une pensée bizarre : peut-être pourrait-il, la prochaine fois que cela arriverait, suggérer à Severus de leur faire laver les dents à un Dragon ? Vu la corrida que c'était, cela découragerait encore plus les candidats aux bêtises.

...

* * *

* Un araire est un modèle simple de charrue.

** C'est une chanson de Michel Delpech. (_Le Loir-et-Cher_)

Les Cheminées de Fées, appelées aussi Demoiselles coiffées, sont des grandes colonnes de roches friables, dont le sommet est constitué d'une roche résistant mieux à l'érosion.


	27. La Toison d'Or

Disclaimer : le monde de Harry Potter est à J.K.R. ; Alistair et ses amis du Dix-Neuvième Parallèle sont à moi.

Rating : T

Personnages : le Trio d'Or, Severus Snape, OC.

Correctrice : Fantomette34.

* * *

RàR : Christine, on va arrêter le sucre, désormais.

**.**

Toutes mes excuses, chers lecteurs/lectrices, pour n'avoir pas posté la semaine dernière, je n'ai pas eu le temps d'écrire.

Et voici un petit chapitre, aujourd'hui.

_Bonne lecture !_

* * *

Mythic Interim - La Toison d'Or

**.**

**o-O-o**

**.**

Très rapidement, le chemin dans la vallée se rétrécit en une gorge étroite et progresser sur le sol avec le Dragon devint impossible.

"Si seulement Moustique pouvait nous emmener en volant ! soupira Hélène.

\- Ce n'est, hélas, pas le cas, répondit Harry, nous devons rester sur terre, car dans la légende, Jason et Médée rejoignent à cheval le bois d'Arès, où se trouve la Toison d'Or.

\- D'accord, mais comment va-t-on faire ? Le sentier ne permet plus que le passage d'une personne."

La grosse Dame avait raison, arbres et roches semblaient comploter pour couvrir et amenuiser l'espace qu'ils leur offraient.

"Brr, on se croirait dans les égouts de Paris, l'odeur en moins !

\- Vous y avez été, jeune homme ?! Comment...

\- C'est à cause de Lydie, la nièce d'Alistair. Lui avait parié sur la victoire des Anglais, lors du dernier tournoi des cinq nations, elle sur la France et c'est la France qui avait gagné. En gage, il avait dû organiser une course dans les collecteurs et les galeries techniques des égouts sous La Villette. *

\- _Vous avez couru dans les eaux usées ?!_

\- Non, je vous rassure, nous n'étions pas à pied, mais en..."

Harry se tut brusquement.

"... en V.T.T. !

\- En V.T. quoi ?!

\- En vélo tout terrain.

\- Vous savez, jeune homme, j'en suis restée à la Draisienne, alors..."

Le Gryffondor l'écoutait à peine. Une idée digne de son Minotaure de père venait de germer dans son cerveau.

S'il pouvait trouver des objets de grande densité, il les changerait en bicyclettes.

Aaah, la Théorie de la Densité !

Dans l'Antiquité, les premiers Sorciers à avoir utilisé la transfiguration s'étaient rendu compte de deux choses : on pouvait changer tout en n'importe quoi, et cela ne durait jamais longtemps.

Un certain Alphard Roméo, pour déclarer sa flamme à sa bien-aimée sur son balcon, n'avait rien trouvé de mieux que de métamorphoser une brindille en échelle, échelle qui disparut alors qu'il était à cinq mètres du sol.

Oui, aïe !

Un autre, nommé Apollon Dubelvédère, ne trouvant pas ses vêtements alors qu'il sortait de sa douche, changea une feuille en une tunique verte. Cette dernière disparut quand il prononçait un discours sur la décadence des mœurs, signant sa mort sociale.

Et encore, il avait pris une feuille de vigne, qui lui servit à cacher l'essentiel.

Les enfants de la Magie crurent longtemps qu'ils ne maîtriseraient jamais cet Art, jusqu'à ce qu'Archimède, un Sorcier, établisse dans son bain le principe de la densité des corps, c'est-à-dire, pour simplifier, le rapport entre la masse d'un corps et celle d'un même volume d'eau. **

Si si, c'est le _vrai_ principe d'Archimède, les Moldus ont raconté n'importe quoi !

A partir de là, des hypothèses furent émises, devait-on utiliser des objets différents, mais de même densité pour qu'une métamorphose soit réussie, et surtout, _dure ? _

L'expérimentation donna raison aux chercheurs et de celle-ci découla une autre Loi Magique : on pouvait transformer un corps de forte densité en deux, ou trois, autres corps de densité plus faible. L'inverse était vrai, aussi.

Cette théorie était enseignée dès la première année à Poudlard, Mc Gonagall y veillait, mais comme la pratique l'emportait presque immédiatement, les petits Sorciers l'oubliaient vite. Pourtant, elle conditionnait _toutes_ les transfigurations.

Exemple : lors de leur premier cours, ils avaient dû transformer une allumette en aiguille, cela était possible parce que la tige de métal avait un taille quasi égale à celle de l'allumette**, _mais_, si on voulait avoir un objet de grand format et que l'on n'en avait qu'un petit au départ, la métamorphose pouvait se faire uniquement que quand ledit petit objet avait une forte densité, celle-ci se "diluant" en sa nouvelle et plus grande forme. Il était donc préférable d'avoir sous la main des matériaux adéquats, et des Sorciers un peu plus malins que les autres avaient, au siècle dernier, importé pour ce faire du monde moldu le tungstène, métal aussi dense que l'or, mais cent fois moins cher. **

Bon, Harry n'en avait pas à sa disposition, aussi il demanda à la seule Créature qui pouvait fournir un matériau de haute densité :

"Moustique, voudrais-tu me donner quelques-unes de tes écailles ?"

Le grand reptile acquiesça tout de suite, et deux morceaux de son armure furent transformées en V.T.T.

"C'est incroyable ! s'amusa Hélène, les phares sont enchâssés dans des têtes de Dragons, vous l'avez fait exprès ?

\- Pas vraiment, commenta Harry, je suppose que l'empreinte magique de Moustique est plus forte que mon intention, pour que cela ait donné ce mélange.

\- Il faudrait leur inventer un nom.

\- Hmm, eh bien, puisqu'il s'agit d'un mix entre un Dragon et des bicyclettes, pourquoi pas des Dragonnettes ?"

Pourquoi pas, en effet.

**.**

Harnachés de la tenue adéquate - avec le casque ! - issue d'écailles mineures, les deux Sorciers s'étaient coulés dans le passage, tandis que Moustique rejoignait Severus et Alistair au Palais. Le trajet s'avéra plaisant, et Harry se surprit rapidement à fredonner.

_Quand on partait de bon matin, quand on partait sur les chemins... en Dragonneeettes._

_Pour une fois sans les copains, pas plus d'Hermione que de Ron, ni de parents qui tiennent la main,_

_il n'y a qu'Hélène._

_Je suis un peu amoureux d'elle, mon c__œur se sent pousser des ailes__... en Dragonnettes,_

_Sur ce petit chemin de pierre, je vais sûrement vivre l'Enfer,_

_Pour ne pas mettre pied à terre, _

_devant Hélène._

_On approche de la rivière, si on posait dans les fougères... nos Dragonneeettes._

_On se roulerait dans les champs, faisant naître un bouquet changeant_

_de Botrucs et de papillons, _

_et de rainettes..._

Il n'y avait plus de doutes, Harry était tout doucement en train de tomber amoureux d'Hélène de Sablay-Ozamandes.

**.**

**o-O-o**

**.**

_Une heure plus tard..._

"Nous sommes presque arrivés, dit la grosse Dame, devant nous commence le bois d'Arès.

\- Vous connaissez le coin ?!

\- Non, mais Monsieur Flume m'a donné une carte de la région."

_D'accord..._

"Il faut traverser la rivière.

\- Zut, j'espère que ce sera plus calme qu'avec Madame Londubat.

\- Laissons nos Dragonnettes ici, inutile de les mouiller."

Sitôt dit, sitôt fait.

De l'autre côté, les deux Sorciers s'approchèrent d'un sentier qui serpentaient dans la brume.

"On n'y voit goutte...

\- ... pourtant il y a une lueur, droit devant."

C'était vrai, au fond brillait une lumière qui perçait la grisaille. Ils vinrent au plus près et s'arrêtèrent, stupéfaits.

La lueur provenait de l'Or d'une masse bouclée, juchée sur la plus haute branche d'un chêne. C'était Massacre, qui incarnait la Toison d'Or. Le pauvre ne semblait pas heureux d'avoir été teint pour les besoins du scénario.

"Hé, mais s'il est là, lui, s'écria le Gryffondor, ou se trouve son Gardien ?"

Comme il disait ces mots, un terrifiant _**AAAAAARRRRGGGH !**_ leur vrilla les tympans.

"Qu'est-ce que...

\- Regardez !"

Hélène désignait la plus horrible, la plus terrifiante et la plus dangereuse Créature de tout l'Univers sorcier. Plus dévastatrice qu'un cyclone, plus vicieuse qu'une Manticore reconvertie dans la vente de voitures d'occasion, plus bruyante que l'estomac de Ron quand il est creux, plus redoutable, enfin, qu'un Pansedefer Ukrainien ou un Norvégien à Crête,

la Dragonne qui n'avait aucun prédateur à sa mesure,

Madame Pince.

...

* * *

* En 1997, la France avait gagné le tournoi des cinq nations. Quand à Alistair et ses amis, ils ont déjà crapahuté dans les égouts, dans "Le Dix-Neuvième Parallèle".

** On sait qu'un litre d'eau fait un kilo, on voit le volume que ça occupe, mais savez-vous quel volume occupe un lingot d'or, métal _très_ dense, d'un kilo ?

Pratiquement celui d'un smartphone. Eh oui, c'est si petit !

**.**

Nd'A : la chanson originale que fredonne Harry est à Yves Montand.


	28. L'amour des Livres

Disclaimer : le monde de Harry Potter est à J.K.R. ; Alistair et ses amis du Dix-Neuvième Parallèle sont à moi.

Rating : T

Personnages : le Trio d'Or, Severus Snape, OC.

Correctrice : Fantomette34.

* * *

RàR : Christine, tu as raison, affronter Madame Pince sera dur. En plus, elle est armée.

**.**

Dans ce chapitre, Harry reçoit de l'aide de sa famille et utilise son Héritage divin.

_Bonne lecture !_

* * *

Mythic Interim - L'amour des Livres

**.**

**o-O-o**

**.**

Harry avait toujours pensé qu'il n'existait pas plus effrayant qu'un Détraqueur.

Plus, peut-être pas, mais autant, oui, Irma Pince en était présentement la preuve : les yeux exorbités, flamboyants de colère, les mains comme des serres projetées en avant, la bouche ouverte en grand pour aspirer l'air, sa course précipité vers Hélène et lui, tout tendait à la ressemblance avec les gardiens d'Azkaban, sur le plan du danger, et le Gryffondor commençait à léguer mentalement son Nimbus 2000 à Ron quand la Sorcière pila à un mètre de lui.

"Arrêtez, malheureux, vous allez lui faire du mal !

\- Gné ?!

\- Le bébé-livre, devant vos pieds, vous avez failli l'écraser !"

D'instinct il recula et put constater qu'effectivement, sur des sillons à perte de vue de terre cultivée, des plantes à capsules transparentes et rebondies contenaient des graines bien particulières.

Des livres, à différents stades de maturité !

Il y en avait de toutes les tailles, de toutes les épaisseurs, et, bien entendu, sur tous les sujets. Cela allait du mini-dictionnaire de poche - qui n'était pas prêt de mûrir, tant des mots nouveaux ne cessaient d'y entrer - aux rééditions des classiques moldus, en passant par les manuscrits sorciers, et ce, dans toutes les langues. Un panorama de la littérature mondiale !

C'était époustouflant, mais ce qui ébahit le plus le jeune homme, ce fut de voir l'amour que leur vouait la bibliothécaire. Elle caressait l'enveloppe qui les protégeait avec douceur et tendresse, comme s'ils étaient des enfants chéris dans leur berceau.

Harry eut une pensée bizarre.

_S'ils "naissent" prématurément, leur donne-t-elle des biberons d'encre pour qu'ils grandissent ?_

Chassant cette idée, le Sorcier s'ébroua et tenta de trouver des yeux un passage dans ces cultures à l'infini, jusqu'au chêne où était la Toison d'Or. Rien en vue ! Pire, Madame Pince semblait suivre ses réflexions intérieures avec colère.

"Il n'est pas question que vous alliez là-bas !

\- Mais...

\- Pas question, vous dis-je ! Si vous faites un pas, je tire.

\- Et avec quoi ?"

La Sorcière défit ce qu'il croyait être une écharpe irisée autour de son cou et la brandit.

"Avec _ça !"_

Merlin, c'était le Calm**ar** géant, réduit à la taille d'un bazooka.

"Voici Osc**ar**, des Nuisibles le Cauchem**ar**, grâce à ses Nombreux B**ar**s ! déclama-t-elle.

\- Mais pourquoi parlez-vous de bistrots ?

\- **Démonstration !**"

La seconde d'après, un puissant jet d'encre atteignit Harry et le projeta sur les fesses.

Le sourcil vengeur, la bibliothécaire gardait sa position de tir, prête à tout pour protéger ses bébés, et de nombreux souvenirs vinrent à la mémoire du Gryffondor.

**.**

Son contact initial avec cette volonté protectrice avait été l'avertissement lu dans le premier livre qu'il avait ouvert, à Poudlard, dans la bibliothèque. _Quiconque aurait l'imprudence de déchirer, lacérer, tordre, plier, abîmer, dégrader, souiller, tacher, jeter, laisser tomber ou __détériorer__ ce livre de quelque manière que ce soit, de le maltraiter ou de lui manifester le moindre manque de respect devra en subir des conséquences que je m'efforcerai de rendre aussi douloureuses que possible. *_

Madame Pince annonçait la couleur sans ambiguïté et dans l'endroit même les consignes étaient tout aussi strictes : _pas de nourriture dans la bibliothèque_, _interdiction de parler, de rire, de chuchoter ou d'éternuer._

Tout juste avait-on le droit de respirer, et encore... si c'était fait silencieusement.

Harry se souviendrait toujours de l'année où Ginny l'avait rejoint là-bas et lui avait donné un œuf en chocolat. La maîtresse des lieux avait fondu sur eux et avait ensorcelé leurs affaires pour que celles-ci les chassent.

Là, c'était pareil, elle leur déniait le droit d'avancer dans son royaume, mais on était bien loin aujourd'hui de devoirs à faire ou de savoirs à absorber. Il avait une quête à terminer, par Merlin, et elle lui tendait les bras... enfin, elle était presque à portée de main !

_Si seulement Hermione était ici, elle trouverait un moyen d'amadouer cette Dragonne sur deux pieds._

**"Ne me parlez pas de cette gourgandine !"**

Ah zut, il avait encore pensé trop fort.

"Pour... pourquoi ?

\- Savez-vous ce qu'elle a fait, lors de votre deuxième année ?!

\- Euh...

\- Elle a arraché une page du livre "Les Monstruosités Les Plus Macabres", celle sur le Basilic. _Arraché ! _Un crime abominable."

Oui, et son amie l'avait payé peu après, pétrifié par ladite Créature.

Harry essaya de raisonner calmement. Quelqu'un devait convaincre Irma Pince qu'ils feraient attention aux livres en devenir. Hélène n'était pas connue d'elle, Hermione et lui étaient grillés, Ron n'aurait pas plus de crédit... de ce côté, c'était fichu.

Mmm, il faudrait un autre Trio pour ce faire,

auquel s'ajouterait une personne supplémentaire,

un quatrième Mousquetaire, en quelque sorte.

_Les parents, j'ai besoin d'aide !_

**.**

**o-O-o**

**.**

Severus, Alistair et Héphaïstos répondirent aussitôt à l'appel télépathique de Harry et transplanèrent dans le bois d'Arès. Explications données, le Maître des Potions tenta en premier de circonvenir la Dragonne. Il avait un avantage certain : Madame Pince savait qu'il révérait les mots et leurs supports. Donc, il avait une chance.

Son Don de Diagnostic fut aussi très utile, quelques capsules étaient pâlichonnes et Severus préconisa de les chauffer par l'extérieur. Alistair l'obligea en créant une sorte de couveuse autour d'elles et leur état s'améliora à vue. Un point pour eux !

Pour les livres qui, au contraire, nécessitaient un peu de fraîcheur - comme ceux de Paul-Emile Victor, ou de Jean-Louis Etienne** - Héphaïstos leur fabriqua des éventails à mécanisme, à partir des plumes qui voletaient çà et là. C'était à la fois utile et beau et cela plut beaucoup à la bibliothécaire. Deux points !

Le troisième point fut marqué quand le Minotaure, appâté par un coin réservé aux bandes dessinées, en prit une et se mit à la lire, souriant à l'histoire, tournant chaque page avec douceur et respect.

Mais ce qui balaya les doutes de la Sorcière, ce fut l'apparition de Rusard. Elle avait un faible pour lui depuis toujours, elle avait _confiance_ en lui... elle accepta de les laisser prendre la Toison d'Or.

"... mais vous ne devez pas les aider, Seigneur Héphaïstos, et vous, vous ne pourrez pas utiliser la Magie des Sorciers ! dit-elle.

\- Ben, comment on va faire ? La Toison d'Or est trop haute sur une branche trop fine. On pourra pas grimper à la moldue.

\- Et la Magie des Dieux ?

\- Je sais pas, Sev, ton Pouvoir de Guérison ne peut rien dans ce cas, pas plus que le mien sur le feu. Alors...

\- Et le mien ?" demanda Harry.

Ses pères le regardèrent.

"Je suis le descendant de Seth, le Dieu égyptien des orages.

\- Quoi, tu veux tremper ce pauvre Massacre ?

\- Non, mais dans les orages, il y a souvent des rafales de vent dans toutes les directions. Je peux essayer d'en envoyer une par-dessous notre cher toutou.

\- D'accord, tente le coup !"

Le Gryffondor se concentra, déclencha un souffle qui attaqua le chêne de bas en haut et _Pof ! _la vraie fausse Toison d'Or fut catapultée dans les airs.

"Massacre... haleta Harry... libéré... délivré...

\- C'est bon, tu ne vas pas en faire une chanson !"***

Le Chien des Enfers plana un moment et tomba dans les bras de Severus, très heureux de retrouver ses amis et la terre ferme.

"Allez viens, carpette ! railla Alistair, maintenant, on est à la moitié de l'histoire. Faut que le gamin te ramène à Iolcos, chez Pélias.

Et ce sera tout aussi difficile que l'aller."

...

* * *

* Tout ça est à J.K.R.

** Paul-Emile Victor et Jean louis Etienne sont des explorateurs polaires.

*** Désolée, je n'ai pas pu m'en empêcher. :)


	29. Et c'est reparti pour un tour !

Disclaimer : le monde de Harry Potter est à J.K.R. ; Alistair et ses amis du Dix-Neuvième Parallèle sont à moi.

Rating : T

Personnages : le Trio d'Or, Severus Snape, OC

Correctrice : Fantomette34.

* * *

RàR : Christine, je ne suis pas, hélas, aussi douée que Disney pour l'écriture.

**.**

Encore un texte un peu court, aujourd'hui, mais j'ai une excuse : j'écris en parallèle un OS pour Noël.

En attendant, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture de ce chapitre.

* * *

Mythic Interim - Et c'est reparti pour un tour !

**.**

**o-O-o**

**.**

Le retour à la capitale de la Colchide fut sans incident majeur, ce qui, traduit du langage des Voyageurs du Temps, voulait dire que personne n'était gravement blessé ni n'avait subi de mutilation permanente.

C'était presque vrai.

Alors qu'ils allaient quitter les champs d'œuvres littéraires, l'un d'eux, Le Monstrueux Livre des Monstres, s'échappa de son cocon et se mit à attaquer tous les humains à sa portée. Harry lui échappa, Severus n'eut pas cette chance, il se fit mordre au mollet avant qu'Alistair ne ligote l'ouvrage enragé avec sa ceinture.

"Merlin que c'est douloureux, fit le sombre Sorcier, pire qu'avec le Cerbère !"

Et cela voulait dire quelque chose.

Pendant que son père se soignait, Harry repensait à cette séquence de sa première année. Juste après avoir combattu le Troll avec Ron et Hermione, il avait remarqué que Snape boîtait. Il n'en avait pas fallu plus au Trio, à l'époque, pour penser que leur Professeur honni était passé devant Fluffy, le Chien à Trois têtes, et voulait voler la Pierre Philosophale.

Comme ils s'étaient trompés !

Depuis ce temps, les relations du Trio avec la chauve-souris des cachots avaient balancé entre suspicions et colères, jusqu'au jour où, dans l'affaire du Miroir de la Vérité, ils avaient été attaqués par des Chiens des Enfers - eh oui, encore des Canidés - générés par sa future sœur, Elspeth, l'Héritière d'Hécate. Severus, Minerva et Albus étaient venus à leur secours et au cours du combat, le Potionniste avait fait une pointe d'humour. Le Gryffondor y avait répondu du tac au tac et depuis, comme si un schéma s'était mis en place, chaque aventure les avait rapprochés un peu plus, jusqu'à les faire devenir une famille, avec deux pères compagnons d'âme, une sœur Maîtresse des Cauchemars et lui, simple Sorcier, croyait-il, jusqu'à ce qu'un voyage temporel en Egypte lui apprenne qu'il descendait de Seth, le Dieu local des Orages. Dire qu'il maîtrisait ce Pouvoir était mentir, mais il faisait des progrès. Enfin, surtout dans le maniement du Harpon de Cuivre, l'arme favorite de Seth, et un peu dans la maîtrise des vents contraires, ce qui avait permis de faire descendre Massacre de sa branche, dix minutes plus tôt.

"Y'a un problème, les amis, fit Alistair aux prises avec le Livre des Monstres, j'ai beau caresser son dos, il ne veut pas se calmer !

\- C'est normal, il est né avant terme, soupira Madame Pince, sa connexion à la Magie n'est pas encore faite.

\- Vous voulez dire qu'il va rester agressif ?

\- Jusqu'à sa maturité naturelle, dans... trois mois environ.

\- _Hein ?! _Mais on va pas tenir le coup !

\- Dans ce cas, on l'enverra mordre ailleurs, répliqua le Potionniste, cela tombe bien, Sybille voulait un réveille-matin efficace depuis longtemps."

Severus reprit la route tandis que les autres le regardaient avec des yeux ronds.

"Je croyais que ça s'était calmé entre Trelawney et lui, fit Harry, pourquoi la guéguerre a-t-elle recommencé ?

\- Oh, cela s'est passé pendant ton stage à Paris. Les Septième Année avaient les examens blancs des Aspics, Sev ne trouvait pas de temps en dehors des classes pour les corriger et, pour ne pas arranger les choses, ses Première Année étaient intenables. Alors il a eu une idée qui n'était pas bête : demander à Binns de venir faire un cours spécial sur la quinzième révolte des Gobelins, en remplacement de ses deux heures de potions. Les élèves s'endormiraient et lui pourrait, dans un coin de la salle, corriger ses copies.

Ça a marché, les élèves se sont endormis... et lui aussi.

Le problème, c'est que c'est Sybille, venue demander une potion de clairvoyance, qui l'a réveillé en le secouant devant les mômes. Par réflexe il a agrippé ses colliers, elle a glissé et elle est tombée sur lui. T'imagine la scène et par là les commentaires ?

\- Il les a menacés des pires tortures s'ils parlaient, je suppose ?

\- Oui. Eux n'ont pas moufté, mais Sybille en a rajouté une couche dès qu'elle a vu Albus et Minerva, en modifiant l'histoire à son avantage, se comparant à la fin à la Déesse de la Lune venue contempler son Endymion endormi. *

Les élèves autour d'elle, ne sachant pas qui était Endymion, demandèrent aux plus âgés ou allèrent à la bibliothèque pour avoir la réponse. L'affaire enfla au point que, le soir venu, on "savait" de source sûre que la Professeure de Divination et la Chauve-Souris des Cachots avaient une liaison torride."

Harry écarquilla les yeux, stupéfait.

"Quoi, ça t'étonne de voir les élèves s'emballer comme ça ?

\- Non non ! En fait, ce qui me surprend, c'est qu'après cela Trelawney soit encore vivante... quoique, maintenant qu'elle va recevoir le Monstrueux Livre des Monstres, cela ne va peut-être pas durer."

**.**

**o-O-o**

**.**

Ils avaient un souci. Pour entamer leur voyage retour, ils devaient respecter le déroulement de la légende et celui-ci était terrible : Médée emmenait avec elle son jeune frère Absyrtos sur le navire Argo. Leur père les poursuivant sur son propre bateau, elle tuait le jeune homme, le découpait en morceaux et dispersait ceux-ci dans les vagues, obligeant le Roi à ralentir pour les récupérer et leur donner une sépulture. Pendant ce temps, elle et ses compagnons s'enfuyaient.

"Mais comment allons-nous faire ? se désola Hélène-Médée, nous ne pouvons pas commettre un meurtre.

\- Bien sûr que non ! Nous trouverons un biais pour contourner la consigne, la rassura Harry.

\- L'Employé du Destin dit que le "Roi", c'est-à-dire Monsieur Flume, doit perdre son enfant.

\- Ah, si c'était Gepetto, il lui suffirait de fabriquer un Pinocchio sans âme, continua Alistair, on jetterait ses morceaux de bois à la flotte et le tour serait joué.

_\- Qu'est-ce que tu as dit ?!_

_\- _Ben... Gepetto... Pinocchio, le pantin de bois... à la flotte.

\- **Génial !** s'écria Harry.

Le Gryffondor s'élança dans les escaliers, courut à toute allure vers la Salle du trône.

_"Monsieur Flume !_

\- Oui ?!

\- Quelle capacité a votre plus grand four ?"

**.**

Il fallut une heure et demie au confiseur de Pré-Au-Lard pour créer son chef d'œuvre, un adolescent grandeur nature en pain d'épices et oui, il pouvait dire qu'il le considérait comme son enfant.

"Riche idée que tu as eue, Harry, le félicita Severus, nous pouvons appareiller, maintenant."

Héphaïstos largua la voile et le vent les poussa sur le chemin du retour.

"Flume nous laisse dix minutes d'avance."

Ils étaient prêts à la mascarade, le corps odorant entre leurs mains.

"Hé, il en manque un bout !

\- Bon sang, Alistair...

\- Désolé, Sev, dit ce dernier en essuyant son museau, tu le sais, je suis dingue du pain d'épices."

Finalement, le largage se fit. Les morceaux s'imbibèrent d'eau salée et flottèrent un instant avant d'être récupérés par les marins du Roi Flume.

"Quelle tristesse !

\- _...?!_

\- Ils vont avoir mauvais goût."

Severus secoua la tête. Déjà dans l'après, l'Argo se détourna du bateau colchidien.

Ils rentraient à Iolcos.

...

* * *

* Dans la mythologie, Endymion, un berger, était l'amant de Séléné, Déesse de la lune. Elle demanda à Zeus de le rendre immortel et celui-ci le plongea dans un sommeil éternel.


	30. En queue de poisson

Disclaimer : le monde de Harry Potter est à J.K.R. ; Alistair et ses amis du Dix-Neuvième Parallèle sont à moi.

Rating : T

Personnages : le Trio d'Or, Severus Snape, OC.

Correctrice : Fantomette34;

* * *

RàR : Christine, la survie de Sybille tient encore du mystère.

**.**

Dans ce chapitre Alistair subit une métamorphose, et à la fin un triple danger menace nos héros.

_Bonne lecture !_

* * *

Mythic Interim - En queue de poisson

**.**

**o-O-o**

**.**

Puisqu'il fallait bien suivre le déroulement de l'histoire des Argonautes, Harry-Jason et Hélène-Médée devaient aller chez Circé, la tante de cette dernière, pour se faire purifier du meurtre d'Absyrtos. Seulement, il y avait un... petit problème :

Il n'y avait pas eu meurtre !

"Comment on va faire ? s'était interrogé Alistair, elle a beau nous avoir à la bonne, Circé n'aimera pas qu'on la dérange sans raison. Elle va nous transformer en steak tartare ou en tête de veau.

\- Sur ce dernier point, avec toi, elle aura peu à faire.

\- Sev, tu aides pas ! Si t'as une idée géniale...

\- Peut-être. Il faudrait présenter les choses de façon à ce qu'elle joue le jeu.

\- On lui propose un peu de pain d'épices ? Il m'en reste, fit le Minotaure en fouillant ses poches

\- Le corps du délit ?

\- Ouaip ! Enfin, un doigt.

\- Beurk, c'est vraiment un doigt ! s'écria Harry.

\- Range cela, Alistair, j'ai un scénario qui pourrait faire l'affaire."

L'Homme-Taureau écarquilla les yeux. Quelle idée tordue avait eue son compagnon d'âme ?

**.**

"Whouah, ça paye, les métamorphoses !"

Ce qui faisait s'exclamer Alistair était le fabuleux Palais qui s'étirait sur le promontoire d'Aea, l'île où Circé exerçait ses talents de Magicienne. Harry, Hélène et lui composaient l'ambassade qui devait la rencontrer et ils commençaient à penser que cela ne se ferait pas en cinq minutes. Les abords du Palais étaient bondés, chaque entrée potentielle avait sa file qui avançait à pas de fourmi.

"Oh là là, c'est jour de soldes ou quoi ?!

\- Plutôt de consultations. Regarde, papa, il faut passer par ce portillon d'accès.

\- On croirait celui du métro. Oh, attends !"

Le Minotaure chercha à nouveau dans ses poches et en sortit un ticket de la RATP.

"C'est le seul qui me reste. Okay, vous deux, accrochez-vous à mes épaules !"

Alistair glissa son ticket dans le trop moderne appareil et hop ! il passa et porta ses équipiers vers une plateforme où se trouvaient plusieurs panneaux. Celui qui pointait vers la gauche disait "Métamorphose complète, attente d'une heure environ", celui du centre "Réversion totale en être humain, deux heures", et à droite "Métamorphoses partielles". C'est vers ce dernier qu'ils se dirigèrent, se disant que cela correspondait à la nature du Minotaure et qu'ainsi, ils passeraient inaperçus... et aussi parce qu'il y avait peu de personnes devant eux. Un vieil homme et son fils, les bras piqués de plumes, et un type dont la moitié inférieure du corps était une grande nageoire caudale.

"Qu'est-ce qu'il vous est arrivé ? demanda Alistair au plus âgé.

\- Ceci est le résultat d'un Sortilège, répondit le vieillard, je me nomme Dédale et voici mon fils, Icare. Il y a des années de cela, nous nous sommes évadés du labyrinthe de Crète grâce aux ailes qui nous étaient poussées. Hélas, elles n'ont pas disparu par la suite et nous espérons que la Magicienne pourra y remédier. Ah, j'aurais dû à l'époque utiliser des plumes collées à la cire, nous aurions eu moins d'ennuis...

\- Ça, c'est pas prouvé. _Ahem ! _

Et vous ? fit le Minotaure à l'homme à la partie basse écailleuse.

\- J'étais sur la route, en train de conduire mon char. En tournant la tête, j'ai vu Poséidon qui s'apprêtait à me doubler...

\- Et ?

\- ... il m'a fait une queue de poisson.

\- _Mrpfh !_

_\- _Harry, un peu de compassion !

\- Et vous, que s'est-il passé pour que vous ayez une tête de taureau ?

\- Oh moi, c'est normal ! dit Alistair sans réfléchir, je suis un Minotaure."

_**AAAAAAAAAHHH !**_

Il avait parlé à voix haute et toutes les personnes présentes l'avaient entendu. La panique les dispersa aussitôt et notre Trio se retrouva seul devant le Palais.

"Bon, ben, au moins on n'attendra pas," soupira la Calamité Cornue.

Confirmant ses dires, la porte s'ouvrit.

**.**

Ils se retrouvèrent dans une salle d'attente où était diffusée une musique aux sonorités indiennes, ponctuée de brefs '_Ne partez pas, une opératrice va s'occuper de vous.'_

"On se croirait au téléphone avec l'administration.

\- Papaaa !"

_Click ! vous pouvez avancer, vous allez être reçus._

Ils avancèrent et pénétrèrent dans un lieu qui ressemblait beaucoup à la salle du trône de Cnossos, sauf qu'il y avait trois chaises disposées devant eux et un peu plus loin une table sur laquelle était posée une baguette magique.

"Mais c'est celle de...

\- Je sais, Harry. Merlin, c'est elle qui va s'occuper de nous !"

Ils en eurent bientôt la confirmation. Luna Lovegood entra dans la pièce, les yeux perdus dans un ailleurs seulement connu d'elle, ce qui attira cette réflexion d'Alistair,

_On __n'est__ pas sorti de la tarte à la mélasse !_

**.**

**.**

"Vraiment, Professeur Dutoréador, je ne vois pas pourquoi je devrais tous vous purifier, ce n'était pas un crime.

\- **Si !... **C'était un pain d'épicicide.

\- Voyons !

\- Considérez au moins la faute que nous avons commise. Jeter le bonhomme à la mer, c'était du gaspillage alimentaire éhonté.

\- Mmm, vu comme cela... c'est un argument recevable.

\- C'est Sev qui y a pensé."

Luna ne l'écoutait déjà plus, elle avait pris sa baguette et la pointait sur le front du Minotaure.

\- Acceptez-vous d'expier pour vous et vos amis ?

\- Oui !

\- Soit... _**SergeGainsbourg !" **_cria-t-elle, un jet de lumière s'échappant de sa baguette.

Et Alistair Dutoréador se retrouva avec une tête de chou. *

"Vous resterez ainsi jusqu'à ce que vous fassiez preuve de mansuétude."

Elle lui tendit une pierre bleue.

"Vous ne pourrez utiliser son Pouvoir qu'une seule fois."

D'un geste elle les chassa, sans qu'ils sachent à quoi servait le saphir qu'elle leur avait laissé.

**.**

"C'était Luna Lovegood ? s'étonna Severus quand ils eurent rejoint l'Argo, que fait-elle dans le sanctuaire de Circé ?

\- Elle nous l'a dit avant de s'occuper de notre problème, avoua Harry, le Chicaneur, le journal de son père ne rapporte pas beaucoup de Gallions et c'est pourquoi elle fait ici quelques permanences contre rétribution.

\- En un sens, cela nous a servi. Maintenant, nous allons reprendre la mer et affronter notre prochaine épreuve : les Sirènes.

.

.

Deux jours plus tard, ils atteignirent les écueils où les femmes au corps d'oiseau** et à la voix séduisante tentèrent de les charmer et de leur faire perdre la vie. Heureusement, André Jumièges, le descendant d'Orphée, déploya ses talents et joua au violon une mélodie si belle, si captivante qu'elle surpassa leur chant et l'Argo put passer sans risque.

Mais il y avait une Malédiction sur les Créatures ailées. Il était dit que si elles échouaient à conduire à la mort les marins, elles devaient se jeter à l'eau et s'y noyer.

Alistair se souvint brusquement de cette légende et, les prenant en pitié, il usa sans s'en rendre compte de la Magie de la pierre bleue. Les êtres mi-femmes, mi-oiseaux se transformèrent au contact de l'eau en Créatures marines avec une queue de poisson.

"Papa, tu les as sauvées... et cela t'a rendu ta tête de Minotaure !

\- Chouette !

\- Oui, c'est heureux.

\- Pourquoi, Harry ?

\- Parce que chaque fois que je voyais ta tête de chou, j'avais envie de faire de la soupe."

**...**

**..**

**.**

Depuis ce jour, Alistair fit toujours attention de ne pas être seul avec son fils. Des fois qu'il voudrait essayer la tête de veau vinaigrette.

**.**

**o-O-o**

**.**

A plusieurs lieues de là, sous des nuées déchirées par le vent un gigantesque tourbillon engloutissait tous bateaux et Créatures qui avaient le malheur de s'approcher de lui. Un peu plus loin, six hurlements faisaient frémir l'onde et le ciel. C'était la prochaine épreuve des Voyageurs du Temps, mais il n'y avait pas que cela. Les ténèbres cachaient une silhouette qui fomentait une issue sinistre pour les Sorciers de l'Argo.

Une silhouette qui, semblait-il, n'avait pas de nez.

...

* * *

* L'homme à la tête de chou est un album de Serge Gainsbourg, inspiré de la statue du même nom, de l'artiste Claude Lalanne.

** Contrairement à ce que l'on croit, les Sirènes de la mythologie grecque étaient des femmes au corps d'oiseau. Les Sirènes avec une queue de poisson viennent des contes nordiques.


	31. De Charybde en Scylla

Disclaimer : le monde de Harry Potter est à J.K.R. ; Alistair et ses amis du Dix-Neuvième Parallèle sont à moi.

Rating : T

Personnages : le Trio d'Or, Severus Snape, OC.

Correctrice : Fantomette34.

* * *

RàR : Christine, on va arrêter de parler cuisine, maintenant, et tu as raison, Voldy va faire une apparition.

**.**

Un chapitre où Alistair remanie la chanson "La chenille" et pousse le bouchon un peu loin.

_Bonne lecture !_

* * *

Mythic Interim - De Charybde en Scylla

Première partie

.

o-O-o

.

"C'est ici," déclara Tibia, la GéPéDéesse.

Désirant affronter au plus vite les épreuves qu'auraient dû passer les Argonautes, les Sorciers avaient de nouveau fait appel à la cousine de Péroné pour situer Charybde, suivante sur la liste. Mais là où ils étaient la mer n'avait aucune ride, ni ne se faisait entendre le bruit indiquant que le tourbillon maléfique serait à proximité.

"Elle s'est gourée, y'a rien, ici ! T'es sûr qu'elle a fait sa mise à jour ? demanda Alistair à l'Employé du Destin.

\- Voyons, Minotaure, un tourbillon qui avale et recrache l'eau ne se déplace pas comme un cyclone chez les humains, répondit le concerné, il est forcément là, mais _inactif._"

Severus ne savait pas s'il devait s'en réjouir. Après avoir consulté famille et équipage, la décision fut prise de plonger au fond de la mer pour comprendre pourquoi le gouffre n'était pas dans sa phase aspirante.

"Bon, qui s'y colle ?" fit l'Homme-Taureau.

Dix doigts le désignèrent.

"Moi et ma grande bouche !"

Vu qu'il était le seul à pouvoir rester une heure sous l'eau sans respirer, Alistair se résigna donc à faire la brasse verticale, la seule qu'il maîtrisait -_ Hum ! - _et il se retrouva parmi les posidonies et quelques mérous curieux envers ce "poisson" à cornes qu'ils n'avaient jamais vu auparavant. Ce qui fit que quand le Minotaure se déplaça sur le fond, il fut suivi par une file de Serranidae de belle taille avec lesquels il put communiquer par télépathie, vu qu'il était le petit-fils de Poséidon, Dieu des Mers.

_'Hé, les Goliath !* _pensa-t-il, _vous croyez qu'on va danser La Chenille ?!'_

Les mérous semblèrent acquiescer.

_'Bah, pourquoi pas. Sauf que la Chenille, sous l'eau, ça le fait pas. La Langouste, ça vous irait ?'_

Re-acquiescement.

_'Okay, on y va !_

_**P**__ose tes nageoires en canard, __**C'**__est la Langouste qui redémarre, __**E**__n voiture les pataugeurs, __**L**__a Langouste part toujours râleur - _Ah non, ça, c'est moi ! - _**A**__ccroche ta palme à mon corail, __**P**__our pas que la Langoust' déraille, __**T**__out ira bien et si tu l'souhait', __**P**__rie la Langouste et les crevett'.'_

Alistair s'amusait comme un petit fou mais il n'oubliait pas sa mission pour autant. Il profita d'une pause dans la chanson pour demander :

_'Dites, les copains ! Vous qui connaissez le coin comme votre nageoire, savez-vous où se trouve Charybde ?!'_

_**WHOOOOSSSSHH !**_

Les mérous avaient disparu à la vitesse de la lumière, ou celle bien plus grande d'une glace de chez Fortarôme mangée par Ron Weasley.

_Eh ben ils sont contre le tourisme, ces __mér'ouilles__ ouille ouille ! J'aurais pas ma réponse... quoique, ils sont tous partis à droite. _

_Donc, Charybde doit être à gauche._

Le raisonnement d'Alistair était juste. Dix minutes plus tard il s'approcha d'une cuvette de plusieurs dizaines de mètres de diamètre, dont le fond était une bonde fermée par un bouchon de liège gigantesque. C'était impressionnant !

"Tu es sûr de ce que tu as vu ? s'enquit Severus quand le Minotaure fut remonté sur le pont.

\- Tout à fait sûr, vieux frère ! J'étais à moins cinquante mètres, c'est pas assez pour ressentir l'ivresse des profondeurs."

Depuis cette nouvelle, les Voyageurs du Temps s'étaient enfermés dans la Salle des Cartes pour étudier leurs options. Ce fut rapide. A la demande du Sorcier aux yeux noirs, Héphaïstos forgea une chaîne à gros maillons et, celle-ci terminée, la donna au Minotaure.

"Désolé, Phapha, mais le Sado-Maso, c'est pas mon truc.

\- Andouille, on te propose pas des pratiques perverses ! On veut simplement que tu replonges et que tu accroches cette chaîne au bouchon de Charybde."

C'était simple, en effet, et ce fut fait sans retard.

"Et maintenant ?

\- On éloigne le bateau le plus possible."

Héphaïstos fit reculer l'Argo jusqu'à ce que la chaîne se tende.

**"Aux rames, tous, il faut faire sauter ce bouchon !**

\- J' préfère celui d'une bouteille de champagne.

\- Alistair, ferme-la !"

Ils tirèrent sur les rames, sans succès.

"Tu parles d'un bouchon, il est plus coriace que celui du périph' aux heures de pointe.

\- Si tu y mettais plus de force, on l'aurait déjà eu !"

La réflexion ne tomba pas dans l'oreille d'un sourd mais dans celle de Massacre, qui, l'air de rien, alla piquer la bouteille de vodka polonaise planquée sous la couchette du Minotaure et l'agita devant le museau de son propriétaire.

**"Rends-moi ça, carpette plaquée or !" **s'empourpra Alistair.

Le Chien des Enfers n'obéit pas, prit sa forme de tapis volant et emmena le récipient dans les airs, loin du bateau. Furax, l'Homme-Taureau passa la surmultipliée et tira tant et tant sur son aviron que l'Argo fit une brusque embardée : le bouchon avait cédé.

"Oui, ça a marché !" rugirent les jeunes.

Les cris de joie firent très vite place aux hurlements de peur : Charybde aspirait l'eau avec une force qui ne laissait aucune chance de fuite au bateau.

"Sev, on ne pourra pas y échapper. A cette puissance, même grand-père Poséidon ne pourrait rien pour nous aider et on ne peut pas abandonner le navire, on doit rentrer avec.

\- Je sais... **Man****œuvre dix-huit !" **cria-t-il.

Le toit de la Salle des Cartes s'ouvrit et un tissu enduit de grande dimension se déploya sur le pont.

"Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

\- L'enveloppe d'une montgolfière. Elle n'a besoin que d'air chaud pour fonctionner, alors... à toi de faire !"

Tout le monde s'y mit : Les jeunes sur leurs balais prirent la toile et la tendirent au-dessus du bateau qui avait replié sa mâture. Alistair, lui, passa sous les sangles et commença à chauffer l'air dans l'enveloppe. C'était rapide, mais...

"Sev, je peux pas... générer... plus de flammes !

\- Attendez, j'ai ce qu'il faut !" s'écria Ron Weasley.

Et il fourra dans la bouche du Minotaure un plein seau de piments extra-forts.

_**FLASHHHH ! **_

La température s'éleva d'un coup, et avec elle, la montgolfière modifiée.

**"Ça marche !"**

L'Argo se souleva de l'onde juste avant d'être la proie de Charybde. Tous poussèrent un soupir de soulagement.

**.**

"C'était moins juste, fit Harry, on a eu de la chance que tu aies pensé à ce dispositif. Comment t'es venu l'idée du ballon ?

\- Un Serpentard pense toujours à tout."

Le Potionniste n'en dit pas plus. Il était soucieux, ce qui venait de se passer n'avait rien d'une péripétie concoctée par les Dieux, c'était... plus vicieux. Quelque chose, ou quelqu'un, avait fait en sorte qu'ils ne puissent sortir vivants du tourbillon. _Merlin, s'ils n'avaient pas eu la possibilité de s'échapper par la voie des airs ils seraient tous morts, maintenant !_

Il se crispa quand une main se posa sur son épaule. Alistair, bien sûr.

"J'ai suivi tes pensées et je suis d'accord avec toi. Quelqu'un nous en veut.

\- Une Divinité.

\- Non, un Être de Pouvoir n'aurait pas imaginé tout ça. Pourtant...

\- ... il fallait être puissant pour neutraliser le tourbillon. C'est donc un tandem humain-Divinité qui veut nous nuire.

\- Quelle horreur !

\- Reste à savoir qui est derrière tout cela, et premièrement, quelle Divinité de haut rang veut notre perte.

\- Zeus ?

\- Il nous est redevable devant les Parques, il n'oserait pas.

\- Pas Poséidon, quand même ?!

\- Ton grand-père n'a rien à nous reprocher, sourit le Potionniste.

\- Ben, ça laisse qui ?"

Severus le regarda bien en face.

"Celui qui ne nous a jamais pardonné d'avoir libéré l'âme de Neville de son Royaume :

Hadès, le Maître des morts."

Harry et Alistair blanchirent.

"Et... et qui serait son complice humain ? demanda le Gryffondor.

\- **Humain ?!"**

Severus avait craché ce mot avec hargne.

"J'espère me tromper, mais...

_\- AAAAAHHH !_

\- Hermione !" s'écria Harry.

Tous trois se précipitèrent au dehors. L'Argo était revenu sur les flots, loin de Charybde mais près, trop près de Scylla, le Monstre aux six têtes de chien.

Sauf que celles-ci avaient été remplacées par six têtes humaines, une qualification aussitôt déniée par le Potionniste.

C'était des Mangemorts : Rookwood... Malfoy, Crabbe et Goyle seniors... Bellatrix... Greyback.

Et celui qui les dirigeait occupait la "tête",

la pire hypothèse ainsi confirmée.

Voldemort lui-même.

...

* * *

* Les Goliaths sont les plus gros des mérous, famille des Serranidae. Ils peuvent atteindre une longueur de deux mètres cinquante.


	32. De Charybde en Scylla - part 2

Disclaimer : le monde de Harry Potter est à J.K.R. ; Alistair et ses amis du Dix-Neuvième Parallèle sont à moi.

Rating : T

Personnages : le Trio d'Or, Severus Snape, OC

Correctrice : Fantomette34.

* * *

RàR : Christine, ce sont bien Hadès et Voldemort qui sont les adversaires des Sorciers, mais le Dieu des Morts ne se montrera pas dans la bagarre.

**.**

**Nd'A : **j'ai une bonne et une mauvaise nouvelle pour la semaine prochaine. La mauvaise, c'est qu'il n'y aura pas de chapitre de Mythic Interim.

La bonne, c'est que l'OS de Noël - qui est terminé - sera posté le mardi 24 au matin.

**.**

En attendant, bonne lecture de _ce_ chapitre !

* * *

Mythic Interim - De Charybde en Scylla

Deuxième partie

**.**

**o-O-o**

**.**

_Devant "Scylla"..._

Un ange... pardon, un Hippogriffe passa.

"Oh là là, firent les jumeaux, t'as vu, Ronnie ?! On croirait maman quand on a fait une bêtise.

\- M'man est _bien plus_ terrifiante que ça quand vous faites des bêtises.

\- Pas faux, et je ne crois pas qu'elle ait l'option tentacules. Je...

\- **ATTENTION !"**

Le cri de Severus les ramena à la réalité et les Sorciers se dispersèrent, qui sur le pont en courant, qui sur les balais dans les airs, ce qui leur permit d'éviter le premier assaut des gueules terrifiantes. Pas de chance, ces dernières étaient fichées sur des cous flexibles et extensibles sur une dizaine de mètres.

" ... ah zut, les têtes ont pris l'option Inspecteur Gadget, grogna Alistair, il faut faire reculer l'Argo, vite !

\- J'essaie depuis tout à l'heure, cria Héphaïstos, pas moyen de faire dévier le bateau.

\- Chic, la castagne est donc inévitable. Sev, il nous faut un plan... Sev ?!... _Oh non ! "_

Le museau du Minotaure blanchit quand il réalisa que son compagnon d'âme avait fait appel à la fumée noire des Mangemorts pour s'élever dans le ciel et se propulser vers la tête principale, celle de Voldemort.

"_**Papa**_ _**attends-moi, je viens t'aider ! **_s'écria Harry.

\- Laisse-le.

\- Mais...

\- Sev doit l'affronter seul. Il est temps qu'il solde les comptes. Du reste, nous allons être très occupés, nous aussi."

Alistair n'avait pas plus tôt dit cela que la scène explosa en sept fragments d'histoires.

Sept, chiffre magique, mais serait-il bénéfique pour nos héros ?

.

_Fred et George_

Les jumeaux, sur leurs balais, se rapprochèrent d'Augustus Rookwood, enfin, du mélange qui avait posé sur la tête de chien les traits honnis du Mangemort.

Rookwood, un ancien Langue de Plomb. Employé par le Ministère. Tout comme Arthur Weasley.

Là s'arrêtait la comparaison : le père des jumeaux ne s'était jamais tourné vers le mal. Rookwood, lui, était devenu espion pour le Seigneur des Ténèbres et Fred et George, d'une certaine manière, voyaient cela comme une trahison. Envers le Ministère. Et envers leur père, car ils étaient sûrs que l'attaque de Nagini sur celui-ci avait été rendue possible par les comptes rendus du Langue-de-Plomb. De quoi vouloir la vengeance.

La rage les prit et les jumeaux foncèrent sur la tête dans le but de faire disparaître et la menace, et l'apparence de celui qu'ils exécraient. Mauvais calcul ! Le choc fit sauter la tête de chien et de sa base surgirent _deux _autres têtes.

"C'est comme l'hydre de Lerne dont nous a parlé Héraclès, fit George, si on les explose, leur nombre double... et les ennuis avec !

\- Dans ce cas, comment les bat-on ?!

\- On se débrouille pour qu'elles fassent le boulot à notre place."

Les jumeaux choisirent chacun une des têtes, attirèrent leur attention et se lancèrent dans une course endiablée, tournant, virant, faisant faire mille contorsions aux Créatures, tant et si bien qu'un hurlement vite étouffé se fit entendre.

Les cous. Les cous sinueux s'étaient noués sur eux-mêmes et asphyxiaient lentement les têtes !

Fred et George se tinrent à distance, le temps qu'elles cessent de bouger. Quand ce fut fait, elles tombèrent en poussière et les deux Weasley se retrouvèrent sans leurs balais sur le pont de l'Argo. Quel était ce prodige ?

**.**

_Ron_

L'alias de Crabbe Senior faillit transpercer le rouquin de ses crocs.

Heureusement, si ce dernier n'avait plus d'énergie magique sorcière, le Seigneur Héphaïstos lui avait donné maîtrise par la Magie des Dieux sur deux de ses anciens Pouvoirs : le Tranplanage et le Patronus. Dans le cas présent, le premier était plus utile que le second et Ron échappa à la bouche avide en se déplaçant sans cesse dans l'espace, mais il était conscient que sa chance tournerait tôt ou tard. Alors, il cria "_Spero Patronum !" _et fit apparaître le Jack Russel Terrier qui était son Patronus devant la gueule fétide, en souhaitant qu'il la distraie au moins quelques secondes, puis il transplana très, très loin... sur le Mont Olympe.

Il fut accueilli par un "**COMMENT OSES-TU, MORTEL ?!**

\- Père, laissez-le, il vient seulement chercher de l'aide.

\- Athéna, fille de Zeus, dit Ron qui s'inclina, aie pitié de moi ! J'ai besoin du Bouclier de la Méduse."

Compatissante, la Déesse glissa l'Égide* sur son bras et il se retrouva à nouveau sur l'Argo, au moment où le chien argenté disparaissait dans la mâchoire géante. Un regard du monstre sur le bouclier suffit pour le transformer en pierre.

_Encore un de moins !_

L'Égide disparut la seconde d'après, laissant le rouquin s'écrouler auprès de ses frères, le souffle court.

**.**

_Alistair_

Le Minotaure avait un immense avantage sur ses frères Sorciers, il était _aussi_ de la famille des Dieux. Avec la force qui allait avec, bien sûr, ce qui fit qu'en trente secondes, il assomma un Goyle Senior qui avait tout juste eu le temps de montrer les dents.

_Trois de chute !_

Alistair aurait dû être content, mais...

Il s'écarta un peu et de ses cornes jaillit Sweetie, sa Chauve-Souris Patronus.

"Ecoute, ma vieille, tu te débrouilles comme tu veux mais tu trouves l'auteure et tu lui dis que j'apprécie pas d'avoir des interventions qui sont en dessous de la minute. C'est frustrant !"

La Chauve-Souris s'élança et disparut.

Comment allait-elle faire ?

Comment pouvait-elle transmettre une plainte à celle-là même qui écrivait ces lignes et menait l'histoire à sa guise ?

Intéressant paradoxe.

**.**

_Harry_

Le Gryffondor s'élança sur son Nimbus 2000 pour affronter "Lucius". Des sept Monstres, c'était le plus clinquant. Il était bien mis, ses poils étaient peignés à la perfection et on l'aurait presque traité de dandy, n'était ses yeux vicieux et son sourire qui reléguait le requin des Dents de la mer au rang de petit joueur. Harry se permit un ricanement. Il connaissait mal Lucius, mais Draco, oui. Le fils et le père se ressemblaient beaucoup. Ce qui atteignait le plus jeune devait forcément impacter l'adulte.

Et cela tenait en un mot : apparence.

Les yeux verts pétillèrent et le jeune homme sortit de sa poche le Miroir à double sens que lui avait laissé Alistair. Ce n'était pas qu'un moyen de communication, le Minotaure avait transféré dans l'Artefact quelques Pouvoirs, entre autres celui de dévoiler la vérité profonde des Êtres, leur beauté intérieure... ou leur laideur.

Lucius Malfoy écuma de rage quand le miroir, agrandi, lui renvoya l'horrible portrait de son âme. La déchéance morale qui s'ensuivit se répercuta sur son physique et la tête tomba en décrépitude, jusqu'à n'être plus que débris.

Harry aurait voulu être désolé mais n'y parvint pas.

**.**

_Hermione_

La jeune femme ne put éviter la morsure de la pseudo-Bellatrix.

"Merlin, quelle chienne ! Dans tous les sens du terme !"

La Gryffondor se tint le bras. Horreur ! Chaque dentelure imprimait des mots sur sa peau : _SANG... DE... BOURBE..._

L'enfoirée !

Serrant les poings, Hermione leva dédaigneusement les yeux sur la Créature.

"Tu sais, Bella, j'ai été mordue un jour par un Chien des Enfers, c'était autre chose." **

La tête hurla.

"Inutile de protester, lui m'a ouvert la main, d'un coup. Toi, tu _écris._ Quelle classe !"

La vocifération s'accentua.

"Ce Chien des Enfers, je reconnais sa puissance. Pas la tienne. Et lui non plus ne la reconnaîtrait pas."

AAAARGH !

"Pauvre petite chose, si loin des sommets."

_**AAAAARRRRGGGHH !**_

La tête s'abîma sous l'eau.

L'orgueil de caste, la seule chose qui puisse toucher Bellatrix, qu'elle soit Monstre ou Sorcière. Il avait conduit à sa défaite.

**.**

_Massacre_

Il sauta sur le museau de Greyback. Ce dernier était en mode Loup-Garou mais peu importait au Chien infernal. Lui était plus rapide, plus motivé et pas du tout impressionné par les quenottes grand format. En fait, le quadrupède doré semblait s'amuser de la situation.

Massacre fit apparaître des boules de différentes couleurs et commença à les envoyer d'un coup de queue dans la gueule du Monstre. Toutes entrèrent.

La dernière était spéciale. Elle contenait un des lingots d'argent créé par Héphaïstos.

La Créature fondit en quelques secondes, mettant fin à ce que l'on pouvait appeler, une fois de plus... un jeu de Massacre.

**.**

**.**

_Severus_

Ils se faisaient face, aussi muets l'un que l'autre. Contrairement à ses séides, Voldemort avait gardé figure humaine. De loin.

Il attaqua. Le Potionniste esquiva sans profiter de l'ouverture. Cela ne fit que mettre encore plus en colère le Mage noir qui envoya des Sorts vicieux l'un après l'autre. Sans succès.

_Cela ne peut pas être !_

Pourtant, il ne pouvait le vaincre. Pire, il sentait que le Maître des Potions n'étalait pas toute sa puissance, malgré la haine qui bouillonnait en lui.

"Sais-tu pourquoi ?

\- _Que..._

_\- _La colère, la haine qui me brûlent, ne sont pas dirigées contre toi.

\- Impossible ! Je suis celui qui a brisé ta vie.

\- Non. J'ai mis du temps à l'admettre mais je suis le seul responsable de mon malheur. Tu n'es plus mon maître, et je n'ai aucun intérêt à t'affronter. Faire cela ne guérirait pas mes blessures.

**\- Je ne te laisse pas le choix !"**

Tel un oiseau de proie, Voldemort fondit sur son ancien Mangemort. Leurs Magies se heurtèrent.

Celle des Dieux accompagnait Severus. Il gagna.

**.**

**o-O-o**

**.**

_Bien plus tard, sur l'Argo..._

"Sev, t'as rien mangé, fais un effort !

\- Je suis si _fatigué_, Alistair.

\- Courage ! Y'a plus qu'à aller voir le Roi Alcinoos, passer en Crète et _Hop !_ on rentre au pays."

Le Sorcier aux yeux noirs regarda à peine son compagnon d'âme. Il n'aurait jamais cru que cette mission serait épuisante à ce point. Pouvait-il tenir jusqu'à la fin ?

...

* * *

* L'égide est le bouclier d'Athéna, où se trouve la tête de Méduse. Un regard suffisait à pétrifier quiconque la regardait.

** Voir Le Miroir de la Vérité.


	33. Le mariage - Part 1

Disclaimer : le monde de Harry Potter est à J.K.R. ; Alistair et ses amis du Dix-Neuvième Parallèle sont à moi.

Rating : T

Personnages : le Trio d'Or, Severus Snape, OC

Correctrice : Fantomette34.

* * *

**Tout d'abord bonne année à toutes et à tous !**

**.**

RàR : Christine, non, Sweetie ne m'a pas trouvée, et pour Severus, tu verras ci-dessous.

**.**

Je m'excuse pour ne pas avoir posté la semaine dernière, j'ai manqué de temps et un peu aussi d'inspiration pour écrire.

Dans ce chapitre, Alistair a une (mauvaise) idée et Harry en fait les frais.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Mythic Interim - Le mariage

Première partie

**.**

**o-O-o**

**.**

Les jours se succédèrent sans que le moral de Severus ne s'améliorât et la vie à bord de l'Argo s'en ressentit, car si Harry, en tant que Jason, figurait le héros de l'histoire, le Sorcier aux yeux noirs en était son âme ; l'équipage le reconnaissait, et se désolait de cette déprime snapienne qui les affectait tous à divers degrés.

Fred et George perdirent leur envie de faire des blagues, ce qui réjouit Ron dans un premier temps, jusqu'à ce que celui-ci se sente glisser vers l'ennui, Hermione déplorait aussi l'abattement du Sorcier, voulait le secouer mais n'était pas assez proche de lui pour le faire. Harry...

Le Gryffondor se sentait mal. Il savait que son père adoptif ne s'était jamais pardonné _la _grande erreur de sa jeunesse, sa soumission à Voldemort, qui avait conduit, par prophétie interposée, à la mort de la femme qu'il aimait.

Severus était englué dans le passé, à tel point que le jeune homme songeait à écarter de lui tout ce qui rappelait celui-ci, à commencer par le portrait de sa mère, qui alla squatter d'un triste sourire la cabine partagée par Alistair, André Jumièges et sa fille Mélanie. il envisagea même de partir quelques jours, pour que le Potionniste ne croise pas tout le temps ses yeux verts.

"Non mais ça va pas ?! avait tonné le Minotaure, si tu fais ça, il va croire que tu le fuies, que c'est de sa faute et il va déprimer encore plus. Tu le veux, ça ?

\- Bien sûr que non !

\- Alors arrête tes idées à la graisse de Ronflak Cornu et fais comme si de rien n'était ! Il finira par se reprendre, tu verras."

Harry hocha la tête, plus par réflexe que par conviction. Alistair le comprit, mais que pouvait-il faire ? Tant le p'tit que son Serpentard de père étaient des sensibles, avec une tendance à porter le poids du monde sur leurs épaules. Albus disait que c'était inhérent aux Gryffondors...

Hmm... il avait toujours su que son Sev était un Lion refoulé.

**.**

L'Argo avait perdu des provisions lors de l'affrontement de Charybde et Scylla, aussi fut-il décidé de faire une escale dans l'île de Skerya, ou régnait le Roi Alcinoos. Cela tombait bien, cette halte comportait l'avant-dernière épreuve de nos héros, ils feraient d'une pierre deux coups.

"Et on est censé faire quoi, là-bas ? s'enquirent les jumeaux.

\- Vous, rien. La séquence concerne Jason et Médée, donc, Harry et Hélène. Quand ils verront l'île, ils se rendront compte que le bateau du père de Médée est à quai, que donc celui-ci veut récupérer sa fille et la punir pour avoir gaspillé un bonhomme en pain d'épice... euuuh, dans la légende, c'est bien plus dramatique.

\- D'accord, et ils s'en sortent comment ?"

Le Minotaure allait leur raconter l'astuce quand son museau sourit. Bon sang, s'il jouait fin, il pourrait rendre son mordant à son compagnon d'âme. Il n'y avait qu'une chose capable de le faire émerger : que Harry soit en danger, ou plutôt, là, dans une situation inextricable. A lui de faire les nœuds adéquats. Et pour cela, il aurait besoin d'aide.

A commencer par celle de Péroné.

**.**

"Ah non non, il n'est pas nécessaire de faire une vraie cérémonie, un simulacre suffira.

\- C'est pas vrai, tu le fais exprès, l'Enfoiré du Destin ?! grogna Alistair, pour une fois que ça m'arrangerait que tu sois strict !

\- Désolé, mais c'était ma variable d'ajustement. J'ai plaidé auprès des Parques pour qu'elles autorisent cet écart de la route tracée.

\- Ouais, ben, t'as intérêt à revenir dans les clous. Sinon je me servirai de mon Pouvoir sur les flammes pour te griller, ne laisser de toi que les os et te mettre sur un support comme squelette anatomique pour les cours de la fac de médecine. Compris, _Oscar ?!" *_

Le concerné blanchit. Il promit d'agir comme le souhaitait le Minotaure et se fit une note mentale :

_Ne plus tenter d'être accommodant, il y aura toujours quelqu'un que cela lèsera et qui vous le fera payer, d'une manière ou d'une autre. Et je ne suis pas (suffisamment) rétribué pour cela._

**.**

**o-O-o**

**.**

Tout était calme quand l'Argo fendit de son étrave l'entrée du port de Skerya._ Trop _calme. Il manquait quelque chose au tableau.

"Zut, il devrait y avoir le bateau du Roi de Colchide !"

Ils s'amarrèrent et les Voyageurs du Temps partirent aux nouvelles, en compagnie de Thésée et d'Héphaïstos. Ils traversèrent les quais dans l'indifférence générale mais cela changea quand la petite troupe arriva en haut de la colline, en vue du château. Ceux qu'ils croisaient leur souriaient, les saluaient, leur faisaient des révérences. Et cela ne s'adressait pas au Roi d'Athènes ou au Dieu-Forgeron, non, ces sourires, ces inclinaisons du buste étaient réservés à Harry et à Hélène.

"Ils nous regardent comme si on avait gagné une course d'hippogriffes, fit le premier.

\- Ils vont me faire rougir," dit la seconde.

Sa carnation ne s'arrangea pas quand une vieille femme s'approcha d'elle et mit une couronne de fleurs sur ses cheveux.

"Mais que fait-elle ? Je croyais que c'était un collier."

La foule ne la laissa pas réfléchir plus avant et les entraîna joyeusement vers la Salle du Trône. Déconcertés, les autres suivirent.

Deux silhouettes se tenaient assises, solennelles, sur des faudesteuils** de velours.

Deux personnes qu'ils connaissaient bien,

Androméda et Ted Tonks.

**.**

"Ainsi c'est vous qui incarnez le Roi Alcinoos et la Reine Arétè ?

\- Nous avons cet honneur, Professeur Dutoréador, et nous tiendront nos rôles sans faillir.

\- Une autre personne devrait être là. Savez-vous ce qu'il en est du père de Médée ?

\- Il n'a pas pu venir. Il nous a envoyé un télé-drame...

\- Un télégramme, ma chérie !

\- ... enfin, un message bizarrement écrit. Je l'ai ici."

Androméda tendit un parchemin à Harry qui se mit à le lire à voix haute :

SUIS COINCÉ EN COLCHIDE À CAUSE DU NOM DE MON BATEAU - **STOP** \- IL PARAIT QUE PENDUICK, C'ÉTAIT DÉJA PRIS - **STOP** \- ET COMME BLA BLA SHIP N'EXISTE PAS ENCORE, JE NE POURRAIS ÊTRE DES VÔTRES CE SOIR -** STOP **\- EN CE QUI CONCERNE MA FILLE MÉDÉE, ELLE EST ASSEZ GRANDE POUR VIVRE SA VIE - **STOP** \- MAIS JE VOUDRAI QUE CELUI QUI A PRIS SON COEUR FASSE D'ELLE UNE HONNÊTE FEMME EN L'ÉPOUSANT -** STOP **\- J'ENVERRAI PLUS TARD UNE FRITEUSE EN CADEAU DE MARIAGE - **STOP** \- BISES - **STOP** \- AIÉTÈS.

Tous étaient choqués. Sauf Alistair, vu qu'il était l'auteur de ce faux télégramme.

"Que... qu'est-ce que... on doit se _marier_, Hélène et moi ?! balbutia Harry.

\- Eh bien oui, répliqua Ted, je suis né-moldu, je connais la légende des Argonautes. Le mariage est indispensable à son déroulement.

\- Mais, ce n'est pas... Hélène, dis quelque chose !

\- Hélas, je crains que nous ne puissions rien y faire.

\- Papa, demande à Péroné d'arranger ça !

\- J'en avais déjà discuté avec lui, sur le sujet il est intraitable." déplora Alistair.

Et lui mentait de mieux en mieux.

"**Qui** officiera à la cérémonie ?! fit une voix froide.

Les yeux de Severus étincelaient de colère.

"Moi, devant les hommes !" fit Androméda.

Le Potionniste blêmit, tandis que servantes et serviteurs emmenaient les futurs mariés dans les profondeurs du Palais.

"Je sais, murmura Alistair à son compagnon, c'est un peu tôt pour que notre Ryry quitte la famille.

\- C'est une catastrophe !

\- Oh allez !

\- Mais tu ne comprends pas, c'est . une . ca-tas-trophe !

\- M'enfin, Sev, ce mariage...

\- ... sera valable. Car c'est Androméda qui les liera. Comme Sirius l'avait réintégrée dans l'arbre généalogique des Black et que Harry n'a jamais revendiqué son héritage, elle est à la tête de la famille.

\- Ah mince, j'avais oublié !

\- Ce qui fait que quand elle déclarera Harry et Hélène unis par les liens du mariage, ce sera reconnu **par la Magie. **Quels que soient leurs noms.

\- Mais alors, ils seront vraiment mariés ?

\- Il y a un plus grand problème. Les liens étant indéfectibles, dès qu'Hélène regagnera son tableau, Harry la suivra. Et y restera éternellement avec elle !"

Alors là, oui, ils avaient un gros, un ÉNORME problème.

...

* * *

* Oscar est le surnom que l'on donnait aux squelettes anatomiques qui servaient aux cours de biologie.

** Les faudesteuils étaient des sièges pliants en forme de X du moyen-âge.


	34. Le mariage - Part 2

Disclaimer : le monde de Harry Potter est à J.K.R. ; Alistair et ses amis du Dix-Neuvième Parallèle sont à moi.

Rating : T

Personnages : le Trio d'Or, Severus Snape, OC

Correctrice : Fantomette34.

* * *

RàR : Christine, ce sont Hermione et Ron qui vont s'y coller.

**.**

Dans ce chapitre, les amis de Harry reviennent à Poudlard pour trouver un moyen de le sauver.

_Bonne lecture !_

* * *

Mythic Interim - Le mariage

Deuxième partie

**.**

**o-O-o**

**.**

Les yeux flamboyant de colère**, **Severus courait en direction du bateau, suivi d'Hermione et de Ron qui peinaient à le suivre. Le Serpentard était - comment dire pour rester politiquement correct ? - aussi enragé qu'un adepte de la pureté du... pardon, un adepte de la lignée sans anicroche qui constaterait qu'un de ses ancêtres, huit générations en arrière, avait épousé une Sorcière avec un seizième de sang moldu. Bref, il était vénère, pour parler moldu, justement, et marmonnait dans sa barbe inexistante des promesses de tortures _très élaborées _envers Alistair, à qui il avait déjà envoyé un maléfice cuisant sur les fesses. Mais cela ne suffisait pas.

**"****P****ÉRONÉ !"** cria-t-il avant même de monter à la coupée.

L'Employé du Destin recula.

**"Qu'est-ce qu'il vous a pris d'accepter l'idée d'Alistair ?**

\- Ben, c'était ça ou je me retrouvais à jouer aux osselets... avec ma propre carcasse.

\- **Et le fait qu'il jacasse comme une bécasse et vous mène en barcasse vous empêchera de finir avec moi comme une rascasse cuisinée par Alain Ducasse ?!**

\- Vous connaissant, non.

**\- Alors pourquoi l'avez-vous écouté ?!"**

Péroné n'en pouvait mais, et Hermione, essoufflée, parvint à calmer un peu le Potionniste qui admit que hurler ne ferait pas avancer les choses.

"Il n'y a que trois possibilités qui pourrait rendre le mariage de Harry et Hélène impossible, avança-t-elle : que l'un des "fiancés" ait un problème psychologique grave...

\- Pour Harry, c'est tout vu, c'est un Gryffondor.

\- Je crains que ce ne soit pas suffisant.

\- M'étonne pas ! Quoi d'autre ?

\- Qu'il y ait un précédent contrat de mariage signé devant la Magie et dûment enregistré à Gringotts.

\- Harry est célibataire. Et la dernière option ?

\- Que... que l'un d'entre eux meure avant la cérémonie.

\- C'est un peu radical... et inenvisageable. Résumons : Mon fils va se marier parce qu'il est majeur et à peu près sain d'esprit, qu'il est libre comme l'air et que ce n'est pas pour rien qu'on le surnomme Le Survivant. Génial !

\- Attendez ! S'il n'y a pas d'issue potterienne, peut-être que du côté d'Hélène..."

C'est à ce moment-là qu'ils s'aperçurent qu'ils ne savaient rien d'elle, cette dernière ayant réservé ses confidences au Gryffondor.

Severus murmura aux deux amis de son fils :

"Vous avez raison, puisque même Rita Skeeter ne trouverait rien sur Harry, il faut nous concentrer sur sa "fiancée". Et pour cela... _**P**__**ÉRONÉ !**_

\- Oui ?

\- Envoyez ces deux-là à Poudlard à notre époque.

\- Nous rentrons ? s'étonna le rouquin.

\- C'est la seule solution si nous voulons avoir des détails sur la vie, euh, sur l'existence d'Hélène. Contactez Albus dès que vous êtes arrivés, embauchez tous ceux que vous trouvez pour vous aider dans vos recherches, il faut une réponse avant le mariage qui doit avoir lieu au coucher du soleil. Ce qui vous laisse environ trois heures."

Les deux jeunes gens hochèrent sombrement la tête. Ils feraient le maximum.

A peine le temps d'un au revoir aux jumeaux et ils disparurent.

**.**

_**POP !**_

"Oh, Hermione Granger, Madame, et Ron Weasley, Monsieur ! Katastroff, Kuizéchof et moi sommes si heureux de vous revoir !

\- Le plaisir est nôtre, Dobby.

Pouvez-vous nous accorder votre aide ? Nous avons une mission à mener à bien dans l'école.

\- **Tout ce que vous voudrez !** fit la triple voix des Elfes.

\- Bien, demandez au Directeur, aux Professeurs, à la Bibliothécaire, enfin, à tous les adultes présents au château de nous rejoindre dans la Grande Salle. Nous avons du pain sur la planche.

\- Ron Weasley, Monsieur, veut-il aussi un couteau ?

\- Pourquoi ? fit celui-ci, confus.

\- Pour découper le pain sur la planche."

Le rouquin secoua la tête. L'Elfe Kuizéchof, hélas, prenait tout au pied de la lettre ; cela avait joué dans le passé un mauvais tour à Alistair qui s'était vu transformé en cygne*. Au moins la Créature avait-elle appris l'anglais entretemps.

Ils allaient devoir faire attention à tout ce qu'ils diraient.

**.**

**o-O-o**

**.**

"Vous voulez des renseignements sur la grosse Dame du tableau de la tour Gryffondor ?!

\- Oui, Monsieur le Directeur, peut-être l'avez-vous rencontrée quand elle vivait ?

\- Je ne suis pas _si vieux_ que cela !

\- Pardon. Et quand vous avez fait vos études, vous l'avez vue ? Forcément, vous étiez à Gryffondor.

\- Mais je ne sais rien sur elle. Désolé !"

Un rapide tour de table n'apporta pas plus de réponses, jusqu'à ce que...

"Bon_jour_ M'sieurs Dames !

\- _Que_... qu'est-ce que Gilderoy Lockhart fait ici ?!

\- Sainte Mangouste nous l'envoie une fois par mois, en espérant qu'il se rappelle de quelque chose, espoir déçu jusqu'à présent.

\- Kuizéchof, pourquoi l'avoir amené ?

\- Ron Weasley, Monsieur, a dit de dire à "tous les adultes présents au château" de venir ici.

\- J'aurais dû préciser "avec un minimum de neurones".

\- Dans ce cas, Ron Weasley, Monsieur, n'aurait pas eu sa place. "

Le rouquin s'empourpra, et l'on eut tout le mal du monde à l'empêcher d'étrangler l'Elfe insolent... ou lucide. Pendant ce temps, Lockhart souriait à la cantonade.

"Pauvre Gilderoy, soupira Albus, son amnésie est une terrible punition.

\- Il la mérite, grogna Ron, s'il n'avait pas joué avec ma baguette cassée, il ne serait pas dans cet état !

\- Peut-être. Il est vrai que son cerveau avait déjà été atteint, cela n'a pas aidé. _Oh, bon Sang de Dragon !_

\- Quoi ?

\- J'avais presque oublié moi-même. Ce cher Gilderoy, dans sa septième année, avait, suite à un pari, tenté de légilimencer la Grosse Dame.

\- C'est possible sur un personnage de tableau, ça ?

\- Nul ne sait. On a retrouvé Gilderoy évanoui au sol, de même que la Grosse Dame dans sa peinture. Quand ils se sont réveillés, ils n'avaient pas "imprimé" ce qui leur était arrivé.

\- Dire qu'il a peut-être réussi et que ses souvenirs sont cachés dans son cerveau !

\- C'est quoi, un cerveau ? fit l'intéressé.

\- Ce que vous n'avez pas entre les deux oreilles. Ah, quelle poisse !"

Pendant cette diatribe, Hermione réfléchit et profita d'une pause de son fiancé pour se lancer.

"Au point où l'on en est, on peut tenter une expérience : lui faire avaler une Potion de Mémoire.

\- Les Médicomages ont déjà essayé.

\- Oui, mais l'ont-ils couplée avec du Felix Felicis ?"

Non, et cette idée changeait la donne. Hermione fonça vers la réserve de Potions de Severus, y prit un flacon de _Memoria_, deux de chance liquide et revint au plus vite.

"Buvez ! fit-elle au Sorcier en lui tendant les deux premiers flacons.

\- Ah non, cela a sûrement mauvais goût.

\- Okay," soupira-t-elle.

Elle avala elle-même la potion dorée.

"Ça a l'air bon, je vais me laisser tenter."

L'ancien Serdaigle but les deux flacons... et tomba dans les pommes.

"**Lockhart, réveillez-vous !**

\- Oh, j'ai déjà ma photo dans _Sorcière Hebdo ?_

_\- _Non, on veut que vous nous disiez ce que vous savez sur la grosse Dame.

\- Je me souviens... elle s'appelle Hélène de Sablay-Ozamandes... son mari était un grand farceur, mais pas très doué en Potions. Il est mort lors d'une explosion, et il est devenu...

\- Quoi ?

\- ... un esprit... _**Ronfl !"**_

Ron eut beau le secouer, il resta endormi.

"Laisse tomber, on a l'essentiel. Hélène est un portrait qui a retrouvé un corps, son mari un esprit mais ils sont toujours unis, et le futur mariage de Harry ne pourra pas se faire.

Maintenant, il faut trouver ledit esprit et l'envoyer dans le passé. Des idées pour cela ?

\- Hermione Granger, Madame, devrait demander aux fantômes," suggéra Kuizéchof...

Parfois la logique pure a du bon.

**.**

"Nous trouverons, j'en mettrais ma tête à couper !

\- Sir Nicholas, elle l'est déjà.

-Quasiment. Bon, personnellement, je n'ai pas connaissance de ce Monsieur. Dame Grise ?

\- Moi non plus, répondit Héléna Serdaigle.

\- Notre bon moine ?

\- Hélas, fit le fantôme de Poufsouffle, je ne puis vous aider."

Il n'y avait plus que le Baron Sanglant à interroger, et au vu de son rictus, il savait quelque chose.

"Vous le connaissez ? Vous savez où il est ?"

L'esprit hocha la tête.

"Oui je le connais. Et vous aussi. Très bien, même."

**.**

**o-O-o**

**.**

Le crépuscule laissait partir les vestiges du jour quand un Buccin** fit retentir ses notes triomphantes. Le mariage allait être célébré incessamment. Alistair n'en menait pas large, Severus blanchissait de minute en minute. Les deux tourtereaux, sous l'effet d'un Sort, avançaient d'un pas mécanique. Rien ne semblait pouvoir empêcher leur union.

Androméda leva un parchemin qui lui fit froncer les sourcils, haussa les épaules et s'éclaircit la voix.

"Nous allons célébrer ce jour le mariage de "Jason" et "Médée", déclama-t-elle, incarnés céans par Harry et Hélène...

_C'est fichu !_ pensa le Potionniste.

... selon la formule consacrée, si l'un de vous connait une raison pour laquelle cette union ne puisse pas se faire, qu'il parle maintenant ou se taise à jamais."

Il y eut un silence assourdissant.

"**Oui, il y a une foutue raison !** fit une voix criarde, **Hélène est déjà mariée. Avec moi. Et je ne laisserai jamais personne me la prendre !"**

**.**

Les invités s'entreregardèrent, choqués, inquiets et surtout, très surpris, car l'auteur des paroles n'était pas visible.

Soudain, une forme commença à apparaître : un être sinueux, aux vêtements colorés et bizarres, avec comme point d'orgue un nœud papillon qui tournait sur lui-même à toute vitesse.

**.**

Peeves !

**.**

**.**

"Hélène..."

La voix était douce, bien loin de celle que lui connaissait les gens de Poudlard.

"Hélène, murmura-t-il en lui prenant la main, je te demande pardon.

\- Armand, c'est vraiment toi ?

\- Oui, mon amour !

\- Pourquoi me demandes-tu pardon ?

\- Je t'ai abandonnée. J'ai échoué dans ma mission et je suis mort dans une explosion, et depuis... je suis devenu un fantôme.

\- J'comprends pas, grommela Alistair, un esprit frappeur ne _peut pas_ être un fantôme.

\- Sauf si c'est une punition.

\- Expliquez-vous.

\- En tant qu'exorciste-chercheur, j'étais venu à Poudlard pour éradiquer Peeves, le vrai. Cela a échoué, j'ai été déchiqueté par l'explosion de mon Sort. Il y a eu... il y a eu d'autres morts, c'est pourquoi j'ai été puni et j'ai pris la place de l'esprit frappeur.

\- Quelle tristesse ! déplora Androméda.

\- Le pire, c'était que la malédiction m'interdisait d'approcher le tableau dans lequel tu étais, mon amour. J'en ai souffert.

\- Mais, rétorqua Harry, dans ma troisième année, vous aviez dit que vous l'aviez vue s'enfuir, après l'agression de Sirius.

\- J'ai menti. J'avais l'impression qu'ainsi, nous étions proches l'un de l'autre, comme si nous nous étions séparés la minute d'avant..."

.

Ils restaient les yeux dans les yeux, oublieux du monde, oublieux de leur condition. Quelle était-elle, maintenant ? Hélène était à nouveau chair, provisoirement sans doute, mais qu'en penser ? Armand était dans son apparence intangible et condamné à le rester.

Une autre chose préoccupait Severus : Harry avait des sentiments pour Hélène. Comment allait-il réagir au fait qu'elle ait retrouvé son époux ?

...

* * *

* Voir la fic Ce qui aurait pu être.

** Un buccin est une sorte de trompette ancienne.


	35. la Crète

Disclaimer : le monde de Harry Potter est à J.K.R. ; Alistair et ses amis du Dix-Neuvième Parallèle sont à moi.

Rating : T

Personnages : le Trio d'Or, Severus Snape, OC.

Correctrice : Fantomette34.

* * *

RàR : Christine, j'ai repris ton idée de la réaction de Harry.

**.**

Voilà, on arrive tout doucement à la fin de cette fic. Encore un chapitre après celui-ci et un épilogue.

_Bonne lecture !_

* * *

Mythic Interim - La Crète

**.**

**o-O-o**

**.**

Pour Severus et Harry, les heures qui suivirent leur départ de Skerya ressemblèrent beaucoup à celles de leur arrivée la veille. Sauf que la donne s'était inversée. C'était le Gryffondor qui se morfondait, ne mangeait plus et son Serpentard de père qui angoissait et ne savait que faire : un chagrin d'amour, cela ne se soigne pas avec une Potion, ni même quelques gouttes de Sang de la Méduse, surtout dans ces temps antiques où Aphrodite régnait en Maîtresse des Cœurs. Son Pouvoir était bien trop fort.

En désespoir de cause, le Potionniste alla dans la cabine d'Alistair parler avec le portrait de Lily.

"Cela passera, Sev, il lui faudra juste du temps pour que la douleur de la perte devienne mélancolie et ensuite un souvenir auquel on pense avec tendresse."

_Je n'ai jamais pu y arriver quand je t'ai perdue, Lily, comment pourrais-je croire cela possible pour Harry ?_

Il ne l'avait pas dit à voix haute, bien sûr, mais la Gryffondor n'avait pas besoin de paroles pour le comprendre. Après un sourire triste elle reprit :

"Sois là pour lui, c'est tout ce qui importe. Et si, quand vous serez rentrés au Dix-Neuvième Parallèle, tu le surprends à regarder des films à l'eau de rose tout en mangeant de la crème glacée à même le pot, _là_, tu pourras commencer à t'inquiéter.

\- Quelle horreur !

\- Oui, la crème glacée en excès est mauvaise pour...

\- Je parlais des films !

\- Ça m'étonnait, aussi.

\- Sois sans crainte, Lily, je lui éviterai cette déviance. En attendant, je vais lui proposer de brasser quelques potions, cela lui changera les idées."

Et tel un Ninja, le Potionniste se glissa dans le couloir et sur le pont ensuite. Un calme inhabituel y régnait, car plusieurs personnes manquaient à l'appel :

Peeves avait regagné Poudlard, bonne nouvelle.

Mauvaise nouvelle, Hélène l'avait suivi.

Bonne nouvelle, Ron et Hermione étaient restés là-bas.

Mauvaise nouvelle, les jumeaux étaient restés ici.

L'absence de ses amis pesait aussi sur le moral de Harry, mais Severus était confiant, s'il avait son mot à dire, son fils n'allait pas devenir la victime de son incorrigible roma... roman... ro-man-tis-**me. **

_Beurk !_

Cependant, la vision qui accueillit le Serpentard lui fit perdre contenance : encore en pyjama, Harry mangeait de la confiture de citrouille à même le pot et lisait un roman à l'eau de rose de la Collection Lockhart-Lequin, intitulé _Comment j'ai brisé le cœur de Ron W., _par Lavande B.

Ni une ni deux, la cocotte-minute SEV entra en ébullition : sous la pression, sa soupape de sécurité fusa dans le ciel et la vapeur lui sortit par les narines, les oreilles et d'autres endroits non conventionnels. Il agrippa le Gryffondor par le col et l'expédia dans le carré des officiers, transformé pour le voyage en labo de potions.

"Voilà, tu as un chaudron et un large éventail d'ingrédients, ici, gronda-t-il, je te laisse le choix de la potion, mais tu vas me faire le plaisir d'en brasser une !"

Harry ne regimba pas, mit de l'eau à bouillir et balaya du regard le contenu des flacons. Severus pensa que c'était gagné, qu'il pouvait le laisser sans surveillance...

_Ah ouiche !_

Quand il revint, bien plus tard, le Gryffondor humait à plein poumons la vapeur qui montait en spirale de son chaudron où mijotait un liquide nacré caractéristique.

De l'Amortentia.

Vaincu, le Serpentard laissa son fils divaguer en respirant les parfums combinés de rose, de biscuits aux amandes et de pain d'épices, senteurs à jamais associées à son amour perdu.

**.**

**o-O-o**

**.**

_**"Terre !"**_

Le cri simultané des jumeaux réveilla l'équipage, et la fraîcheur de l'aurore vit se former un attroupement à la proue du bateau. Tous étaient présents. Même Alistair. _Surtout_ Alistair. Il avait une bonne raison pour cela.

"Est-ce que c'est... commença Severus.

\- ... la Crète ?! Oui, je la reconnais, c'est bien l'île natale du Minotaure des origines, celle où nous avons fait les quatre-cents coups.*

\- On n'était pas les bienvenus, à l'époque.

\- On ne le sera pas plus aujourd'hui. D'après la légende, on devrait affronter un Géant de bronze, Talos.

\- Taloche ?

\- Non, Messieurs Weasley, Talos. Un cadeau qu'Héphaïstos fit au Roi Minos pour l'aider à défendre son île.

\- C'est vrai, dit le Dieu-Forgeron, je le lui avais offert pour son accession au trône.

\- Mais c'est quoi ? Une sorte de robot ? Un Golem ?

\- Un mélange des deux. Il est chargé de neutraliser tout étranger qui se permettrait de venir sur le sol crétois sans autorisation... et il est invincible.

\- J'étais sûr que tu dirais ça, Phapha.

\- _**Regardez !"**_

Le cri de Harry les fit lever les yeux et ils le regrettèrent aussitôt.

Une masse gigantesque enjambait la colline sur l'horizon, une forme humanoïde en bronze, de cinquante mètres de haut.

"Il n'a pas l'air commode."

Doux euphémisme ! La seconde d'après, des rochers lancés par le Géant pleuvaient sur l'Argo et ils durent se mettre hors de portée.

"Je pensais pas dire ça un jour devant un adversaire, chuchota Fred, mais... on pourrait pas refuser le combat et partir ?

\- Non. Nos cales sont vides, il nous faut débarquer et faire des provisions pour la dernière étape de notre voyage.

\- Et si on jeûnait ?"

Alistair le regarda comme s'il avait dit la pire énormité au monde.

"Il est heureux que votre frère Ron ne soit plus là, fit doucereusement le Minotaure, sinon il vous aurait expliqué _pourquoi _ça n'aurait pas été possible."

Oui, et il aurait sûrement en plus taxé la part de son frangin, pour le punir d'avoir dit une bêtise.

"Estomac" et "vide" n'allaient pas ensemble chez Ron Weasley.

**.**

"C'est bien beau, ces réflexions, mais cela ne nous aide pas beaucoup, soupira Harry.

\- Je sais, fiston. Et la séquence telle qu'elle est racontée par le récit des Argonautes est hors de portée.

\- Quelle est-elle, au fait ?

\- "Médée" aurait invoqué Hadès, le Dieu des morts, et aurait demandé qu'il lui envoie les Chiens des Enfers, pour qu'ils attaquent le Géant et le mettent en pièces...

\- ... et comme Hélène, qui incarnait la Magicienne, est retournée à Poudlard, nous n'avons pas de moyen de les avoir, continua Severus.

\- Ouah !

\- Là, nous sommes impuissants.

\- _Ouah!_

_\- _Je ne vois pas comment...

\- **OUAH !**

\- Massacre, ferme-là ! T' iras faire tes besoins plus tard. _**AÏE !... L'enfoiré, il m'a mordu !"**_

Le Minotaure fusilla du regard la Créature qui se frappait le poitrail avec sa patte.

"Pourquoi fait-il ça ?

\- Voyons, papa, tu aurais oublié ?! Massacre _est_ un Chien des Enfers. Il peut appeler ses frères à la rescousse."

Eh ben si, il l'avait oublié. Il faut dire qu'avec sa dégaine de mouton doré, il ne rappelait que de loin un sanguinaire Chien Infernal. Mais à toison donnée...

"Okay, carpette, téléphone maison et fais venir tes copains !"

Massacre ne se le fit pas dire deux fois, il franchit les dimensions et revint avec plein de ses congénères, à la tête desquels se tenaient ses parents, Perce-Bedaine et Casse-Trogne.

**"A L'ATTAQUE !" **hurla Alistair.

Les Créatures bondirent sur la plage et de là sur le Géant. Malgré leur hargne, ils ne purent entamer la surface de bronze et se replièrent à l'abri des pierres énormes qui leur étaient envoyées.

"C'est pas la bonne méthode.

\- Tu as une meilleure idée ?

\- Peut-être, Sev. Phapha, tu as bien dit que Talos était comme un Golem ?

\- En partie, oui.

\- Grâce au nom "TALOS" écrit sur son front, je suppose ?

\- Il conditionne ce qu'il peut faire, ou être, via celui-ci.

\- Et si on l'effaçait ?

\- On ne peut pas. J'y ai veillé."

Alistair blêmit. Son compagnon, au contraire, commençait à entrevoir une solution.

"Est-ce qu'on peut, par contre, _modifier_ les lettres ?" dit celui-ci.

Héphaïstos haussa les sourcils, jusqu'à ce que le Potionniste murmure à son oreille.

"Vous avez souvent des idées tordues, Sorcier, mais celle-là est bien trouvée !"

Severus ne l'écoutait déjà plus, il rameuta les troupes, humaines ou non et leur exposa son plan.

Casse-Trogne grogna. Ce Sorcier était particulier. Pas étonnant que Massacre, son fils, l'apprécie autant.

**.**

"Lancez l'assaut," dit calmement le Potionniste aux Chiens Infernaux.

Ils obéirent, sans chercher le contact, le but était d'occuper le Géant sans se faire prendre.

"Ça roule !

\- Bien. La suite, maintenant."

Concentré sur les assaillants devant lui, l'Homme de Bronze ne vit pas Fred qui, sur son balai, plongea sur la tête métallique, là où était écrit son nom, Talos, en lettres majuscules.

Le rouquin s'écrasa dessus, parvint à ne pas glisser et sortit sa baguette.

_Scribulus ! _

Il fut dégagé d'un soubresaut, mais, comme il tenait encore son balai, il put s'éloigner sans dommage.

**"Ça marche, regarde !"**

Eh oui, la silhouette gigantesque commençait à se transformer.

Fred Weasley avait transformé le nom TALOS en TAD'OS, et le Géant s'effondra sur lui-même, en une multitude d'humérus, radius et autres métacarpes, au grand bonheur des Chiens Infernaux qui les avalèrent jusqu'au dernier.

**.**

**.**

Après cela, remplir les cales fut une formalité. L'équipage sentait venir la fin du voyage et ils ne voulaient plus qu'une chose : rentrer chez eux.

...

* * *

* Voir la fic_ Le Collier de Minos._


	36. Retour à Iolcos

Disclaimer : le monde de Harry Potter est à J.K.R. ; Alistair et ses amis du Dix-Neuvième Parallèle sont à moi.

Rating : T

Personnages : le Trio d'Or, Severus Snape, OC

Correctrice : Fantomette34.

* * *

RàR : Christine, merci pour ta review.

**.**

Voici le dernier chapitre de cette fic. Il y aura un petit épilogue la semaine prochaine.

_Bonne lecture !_

* * *

Mythic Interim - Retour à Iolcos

**.**

**o-O-o**

**.**

**"Comment ça, on doit attendre l'inspection des douanes avant de débarquer ?!"**

L'Argo venait tout juste de toucher terre sur les quais d'Iolcos, lieu de sa construction, et la voix en colère que l'on entendait n'était autre que celle d'Alistair, indigné par l'accueil soupçonneux. Certes, les Voyageurs du Temps ne s'attendaient pas à une réception triomphale de la part de tonton Pélias, mais quand même... des tracasseries administratives ?

"Je suis désolé, fit l'employé du port chargé des arrivées, c'est le règlement."

_Ça_, c'était l'élément de Péroné, et il calma le Minotaure et ses amis en offrant de s'acquitter des papiers officiels. Après quelques mots avec le fonctionnaire, il revint vers eux tout sourire.

"Nous sommes parvenus à un arrangement, Kalendos et moi, dit-il au Minotaure, pour descendre, vous devrez seulement passer devant lui et le parchemin-formulaire magique A345-TP-A1 que je lui ai donné notera vos marchandises à déclarer, motif de présence, votre identité et vos qualités de manière détaillée et complète. Des questions ?

\- Est-ce que ça note aussi nos perversions sexuelles ?

\- Non, ça, c'est le formulaire A345-BDSM-A3."

Sentant que son compagnon recommençait à s'énerver, Severus montra l'exemple et descendit sur la terre ferme. Son passage devant Kalendos se fit sans encombre, mais avec une réflexion de la part du Sorcier :

"Vous aviez besoin d'inscrire "aux cheveux gras" ?!"

Le Grec haussa les épaules. C'était automatique, que pouvait-il y faire ?

Il n'y eut pas de problèmes pour les autres, quoique...

"Messieurs Fred et George, hésita Kalendos, à 'Profession de la mère' il y a écrit Dragon. C'est une erreur ?

\- Non non, c'est même une appréciation en dessous de la vérité.

\- Monsieur Dutoréador, le formulaire à bugué.

\- Allons bon, qu'est-ce qu'il y a encore ?

\- Votre corps est humain, sauf la tête qui est animale.

\- Oui, et...

\- Pour cette partie-là, avez-vous récemment consulté un vétérinaire ? Parce que le formulaire a noté 'déjantée', et avec la maladie du taureau fou...*****

\- J'suis pas malade, c'est mon état normal.

\- Admettons. Suivant ! Monsieur Potter est là, mais il est noté absent.

\- Ne faites pas attention, il se remet d'un chagrin d'amour.

\- Bon... Hum, il semblerait qu'il y ait d'autres absents. Messieurs Dupont et Dupont ?

\- Ils sont en état d'animation suspendue. Désactivés, si vous voulez.

\- Si seulement ma femme pouvait l'être... ah, le Roi Thésée ! Bienvenue à Iolcos, votre Majesté !

\- Rhô là là, il est pire que Slughorn avec les invités prestigieux de son club.

\- Dans ce cas, il ne va plus se sentir avec le suivant."

En effet, le dernier passager n'était autre qu'Héphaïstos. Kalendos lui fit mille courbettes, tant qu'il négligea de lire la fin du parchemin. S'il l'avait fait, il aurait vu s'inscrire un nom féminin que les Voyageurs du Temps avaient oublié.

**.**

"Mazette, ça n'a rien à voir avec ce que c'était avant qu'on parte !"

Alistair avait raison : le Palais d'Iolcos ne ressemblait plus à ce lieu formel et un peu froid qu'ils avaient connu. Maintenant les couloirs, les salles, les réserves encore plus, tous ces endroits bruissaient de présences innombrables, s'occupant d'un enchevêtrement de colis et marchandises très variées, sous un panneau où il était écrit À MA ZONE.

"Eh ben, pour trouver Pélias dans tout ce bazar !"

Ce fut difficile. Ils mirent vingt minutes avant de mettre le grappin sur le Roi. Alors qu'ils s'attendaient à voir celui-ci en colère, ils furent très surpris de l'accolade qu'il fit à Jason-Harry.

"Ah que je suis content de te voir ! Je dois vraiment te remercier.

\- Me remercier ?!

\- Un peu, mon neveu ! Grâce à toi, j'ai maintenant une affaire qui marche du feu de Zeus.

\- Euh...

\- Je t'explique : quand tu as annoncé que tu allais chercher la Toison d'Or pour en faire une serpillère******, ça m'a paru bizarre, enfin... quand j'ai décuité. J'en ai parlé le jour suivant avec mes conseillers. L'un d'eux a dit que c'était peut-être l'idée-phare de demain : chercher au loin une marchandise exotique pour un usage courant. Alors on a suivi tes aventures racontées par les aèdes et noté toute nouveauté y apparaissant. Le savon Argos ? Adopté ! De même que les tartelettes aux fruits rouges du Roi Cyzique, tes petits gâteaux Hélénettes et ton bonhomme en pain d'épices. D'ailleurs, pour les gâteaux, il faudra que je te paye des royalties et...

\- STOOOOP ! Okay, t'es content, je suis content que tu sois content mais maintenant, il faut clore la légende. Donc, tu dois accepter la serpill... la Toison d'Or.

\- Bien, voyons le produit."

Massacre s'avança et laissa la toison tomber de sa sombre fourrure, qui elle semblait beaucoup plus intéresser Pélias.

"Magnifique ! Je peux avoir un loup comme celui-ci ? Il y a une cité qui vient de naître et qui a besoin d'un animal-symbole... elle s'appelle Rome... vous croyez que...

\- Certainement, mon oncle, mais cela est une autre histoire et ce n'est pas à toi de l'écrire.

\- Hm hm... concentrons-nous sur la Toison, alors. Vous avez une idée de slogan pour la vendre ?"

Héphaïstos proposa "Si tu es un Dieu et qu'à cent-cinquante ans tu n'as pas de Toison d'Or, tu as raté ton éternité."

Pélias promit d'y réfléchir. Peut-être qu'en l'adaptant aux mortels...

**.**

**o-O-o**

**.**

C'était fini. Ils allaient retrouver les leurs au vingtième siècle et ils faisaient leurs adieux. L'équipage de l'Argo leur serra la main, heureux d'avoir couru l'aventure avec des êtres d'exception. Le Roi Thésée fit de même avec mélancolie, sachant qu'il ne les reverrait jamais.

"Je sais que vous avez décidé de brûler le bateau, dit-il à Severus, je respecte votre décision, mais... qu'allez-vous faire d'elle ?

\- Elle ?!"

Le Grec montra une forme qui se voulait discrète et dont émanait une tristesse résignée.

_Merlin, comment avons-nous pu l'oublier ?!_

Sans hésiter, le Sorcier la prit dans ses bras et la poussa dans ceux d'Héphaïstos.

"Gardez-la, les Parques ne pourront pas l'empêcher de venir dans notre présent si c'est vous qui la tenez !"

Juste à temps. Un tourbillon enlaça les Voyageurs du Temps et les contours de l'antique Iolcos s'effacèrent pour laisser place au décor familier du Bar des Louchébems et au sourire de Nemo.

Ils étaient de retour.

...

* * *

* A l'époque, ce n'était pas la maladie de la vache folle mais du taureau fou.

** Voir chapitre 9.


	37. Epilogue

Disclaimer : le monde de Harry Potter est à J.K.R. ; Alistair et ses amis du Dix-Neuvième Parallèle sont à moi.

Rating : T

Personnages : le Trio d'Or, Severus Snape, OC.

Correctrice : Fantomette34.

* * *

RàR : Christine, tu auras l'identité de la "personne" dans cet épilogue.

**.**

Voilà, c'est la fin de cette histoire. Merci à AvaTarbleu, Christine, djennys, Guest, lesaccrosdelamerceri, lilou0803, Miss lyli, Quetsche, TigerSSS et ma chère Fantomette pour avoir laissé de si gentilles reviews.

_Bonne lecture !_

* * *

Mythic Interim - Epilogue

**.**

**o-O-o**

**.**

Deux mois après leur retour, Severus devait s'avouer que leur voyage dans le temps avait eu des conséquences, autant pour sa famille que pour les Sorciers "invités" dans leur mission. Augusta Londubat, par exemple.

La vieille dame s'était investie corps et âme dans la construction d'un orphelinat pour enfants abandonnés, sorciers, cracmols _et_ moldus. Les bonnes âmes du Ministère l'avaient traitée de folle, de copie d'Arthur Weasley et avaient voulu lui mettre des bâtons dans les roues. Mauvaise idée ! La douairière débarqua un jour dans leur bureau avec sa Magie qui bouillonnait tellement que les murs se lézardèrent. Alistair, Héphaïstos et lui étaient sur ses talons. Ce fut ce jour-là que l'on vit la plus rapide passation de pouvoir au sein du Ministère. Fudge démissionna et remit les clés à Amélia Bones en quatre minutes trente-trois secondes.

"C'est légal ?" avait demandé Harry un peu plus tard.

\- Oui. Madame Bones restera en place jusqu'aux prochaines élections qui sont dans deux ans, un temps suffisant pour qu'elle fasse ses preuves. Nous aurons _enfin_ quelqu'un de compétent pour diriger les Sorciers anglais.

\- Ça va faire drôle à certains !"

**.**

Un autre qui avait vu son Destin changer était Hagrid ; ayant imprudemment promis de s'engager chez les Bizarr' sisters s'il survivait à son récital devant le Roi Pélias, Péroné s'était fait un plaisir... pardon, un devoir de l'accompagner aux auditions du groupe pour trouver un nouveau membre et le demi-géant avait été engagé. D'accord, c'était comme remplaçant, mais un soir, la sono magique se détraqua et l'on n'entendit plus la voix du chanteur.

"Hé, Hagrid, je sais que tu peux dépasser les cent décibels sans Magie, avait dit celui-ci, il faut que tu me remplaces !"

C'était _sa_ chance, et le Gardien des clés de Poudlard la saisit.

L'ennui était qu'il ne s'était pas donné la peine d'apprendre les chansons du groupe, alors il se rabattit sur celles que lui avaient apprises Alistair et Héphaïstos, les plus que grivoises.

Ah mes amis, quel succès ! Surtout auprès des jeunes.

Les plus vieux, horrifiés, appelèrent la BBMS*, subdivision du Ministère dirigée par Ombrage et quand la foule les vit arriver, cela déclencha une émeute. Il y eut bagarre, spectateurs et artistes se retrouvèrent en cellule et Albus dut se déplacer pour récupérer son ami qui signait autographe sur autographe, sur des morceaux de sa chemise que lui arrachaient ses fans.

**.**

Ce fut plus calme pour André Jumièges et sa fille. L'homme avait réalisé ce que générait sa musique. Cela lui faisait un peu peur, il craignait l'ivresse du Pouvoir, mais Madame Kostic l'orienta vers des cas médicaux spécifiques à l'esprit. Même s'il ne pouvait les guérir, il améliorait grandement leur vie en jouant du violon et c'était une immense récompense en soi.

Mélanie s'accommodait de son influence sur les animaux sans chercher à en profiter. Elle se contentait de martyriser son "Tonton Alistair" chaque fois qu'elle le voyait... il était à moitié taureau, après tout.

**.**

La promesse qu'avait faite Harry à son cousin Dudley avait été tenue : Vincent Crabbe et Grégory Goyle étaient désormais sous leur protection. Déscolarisés, rejetés depuis la mort de Voldychou parce qu'ils étaient des fils de Mangemorts et largués comme une vieille chaussette par Draco Malfoy, les deux adolescents n'avaient plus d'avenir dans le monde sorcier. Harry finança la start-up de création de jeux vidéo de Dudley, Détraqueur one, ce dernier engagea les deux Serpentards comme testeurs et, au fil du temps, ils devinrent amis.

**.**

À Poudlard aussi il y eut des révélations, à commencer par l'histoire d'amour qui faisait parler tout le monde, Professeurs, élèves, Elfes, tableaux et même les Gargouilles : celle d'Irma Pince et d'Argus Rusard. Les jeunes avaient cru au début que c'était une blague, mais quand ils virent que cela durait, que les deux concernés arrivaient à _sourire - _Merlin, c'est la fin du monde ! - ils durent se rendre à l'évidence et l'accepter. La seule qui râlait était Miss Teigne, elle se sentait délaissée, du moins jusqu'à ce que Pattenrond vienne lui tenir compagnie et les choses suivant leur cours, il y eut bientôt des petites boules orange et grises qui envahirent les couloirs sur leurs coussinets roses.

Puisqu'on en était à parler d'amour...

Peeves et Hélène pouvaient se voir, désormais, et ne s'en privaient pas. Bien sûr, cela ne faisait pas de bien à Harry, mais le Gryffondor avait réussi à se garder quelques instants privilégiés avec la Grosse Dame. Comme Alistair avant lui, il soupait devant le portrait, accès unique à la salle commune des rouge et or.

Comme avec Alistair, des petits malins étant en vadrouille ne purent rentrer.

Comme avec Alistair, ils se firent attraper par Severus.

La nouveauté était que le Potionniste avait demandé à Charlie Weasley de laisser le Dragon Moustique au château en permanence, _donc_,

il amena les fautifs devant la Créature aux sept mètres de long et aux multiples longs crocs et leur demanda de laver ces derniers à la moldue,

avec une brosse à dents pour enfant.

**.**

**o-O-o**

**.**

On le voyait, les conséquences avaient été nombreuses et dans l'ensemble heureuses.

Ron Weasley ne pouvait dire le contraire.

Convoqué par Héphaïstos lui-même dès que tous les Voyageurs du Temps furent rentrés, il alla dans leur atelier de Paris. Son Maître l'attendait, la mine furibarde.

"Alors comme ça, on est un suborneur ?!

\- Un sue borneur ? C'est un truc qui limite la transpiration ?

\- N'importe quoi ! Un su-bor-neur est un homme qui détourne du droit chemin des jeunes êtres vertueux. _Et vous l'avez fait sur une Demoiselle !_

\- Mais non, je... je...

\- **Taisez- vous !** J'ai été témoin de votre forfaiture, vous n'avez aucune excuse.

\- Je...

\- Monsieur Weasley, j'ai ramené avec moi cette Demoiselle. Elle est dans la pièce à côté. Allez-y, parlez-lui et faites-vous pardonner le fait de l'avoir laissée derrière vous !"

Ron ne comprenait rien, mais à voir le regard furieux du Dieu-Forgeron, il n'avait pas intérêt à désobéir. Il pivota et entra dans ladite pièce.

Il n'y avait personne. Rien qu'un emballage en carton de grande dimension qui... bougeait ?

Oui, il bougeait, et le rouquin s'agenouilla très vite devant lui, défit les attaches.

Un petit museau noir et blanc lui frôla la main, deux yeux adorables le dévisagèrent et une série de _Yip !_ enthousiastes l'accueillit.

"HELGA !"

La blairelle s'élança dans les bras du Gryffondor, tandis que du seuil s'élevait le rire d'Héphaïstos, heureux d'avoir pu réunir le jeune homme et son Familier.

**.**

Oui, les conséquences avaient été heureuses.

Il n'y avait qu'une ombre au tableau : Humérus Clausus.

Au moment de les quitter, il avait regardé le Potionniste avec un petit sourire en coin qui ne disait rien qui vaille.

...

FIN

...

* * *

* BBSM : brigade des bonnes moeurs sorcières.

**.**

**Je vais faire maintenant un long break dans l'écriture de fic, au moins jusqu'en mai, car l'idée que j'ai en tête nécessite des recherches historiques. Patience, mes chers ami(e)s !**


End file.
